Phoenix Flame
by Rhapsidiast
Summary: Gen. TimeTravel. Three were sent to the past, separately. One to change the past. One to change the future. And the other remains hidden. There was a chance to repair broken bonds and save the lives lost, but of course, it comes with a cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** When it comes to Final Fantasy VII fanfictions, I find time travel fics to be the best. You can't help but explore the 'what if's, and after reading through quite a number of them, I knew I would one day just write my own. It's a well-explored subgenre, admittedly sometimes almost repetitive, but I enjoy them all the same. In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this, even if it may seem similar to others – I've been working on plot and exploring possibilities for a while, and I had to try this. Lend me your support! In any case, this takes place just after Advent Children, so it's AU to Dirge of Cerberus. Not that it matters – the most part of the fic will take place in Crisis Core. I'll try and stay true to the canon, including the On The Way to a Smile stories.

In any case, there will be no pairings in this fic. This story leans more towards exploring possibilities and plot theories in the overall Compillation. So as far as pairings go, there will be the canon Zack/Aerith but little more. Enjoy!

**EDIT:** To those with problems viewing the second chapter, try: http:/ / www. fanfiction. net/s /7778652 /2/

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 1  
><strong>

The sound of flesh ripping, followed by an almost inaudible sound of a sword's composition as it arced through the air, ended the loud shrieking of monsters as Cloud landed on his feet, his right knee bent forwards upon impact on the ground. Bright blue mako eyes watched as the monsters fell, landing on the ground with last groans. Almost instantly, the process of conversion back into the Lifestream began, but it was evident that it would take time for the monsters to decompose here. The process of returning back to Lifestream just took that much longer in Midgar than it did on the outskirts of the city. Straightening, Cloud scanned the area, but there were no other creatures in sight. He swung First Tsurugi in the air and placed it back in its harness on his back. Geostigma had driven away most creatures with additional sixth senses from populated areas, but once that had been cured, Midgar was once again infested with monsters. Not that Cloud was complaining. The monsters in Midgar were no Nibelhiem dragons, and he had regularly patrolled the area enough to rid of what was needed, _if_ he was needed.

In this case, the monsters just happened to be in his path as he was making his way to Sector 5, once again on a small journey to Aerith's church.

It was still early, though it was hard to tell under Midgar's plate. Cloud had quietly left Seventh Heaven after making sure that Tifa, Denzel and Marlene were sound asleep. He only had one parcel to deliver in Kalm and decided to enjoy the company of Aerith's flowers before taking Fenrir out to complete his job for the day. Recently, especially since Geostigma, he had been spending more time in Aerith's church, albeit in small intervals to keep Tifa from worrying about his absence too much. Besides, he had promised Marlene that he would return the favour on how they had always rescued him from himself, and he was determined to keep that promise. It was just that from time to time, he longed the comfort of the fallen Ancient.

Gravel crunched under his heavy boots as he made his way through the roads towards the still-standing church. After Meteor, and after Geostigma, Midgar still had a lot that they needed to do, and though Rufus ShinRa seemed to finally be working towards the goal of the good of mankind, the slums of Midgar were sadly still one of those places that had not received attention yet. For the most part, the heaviest damage and wreckage had been cleared, but the roads still consisted of small hills of rock and debris.

Cloud pushed the door of the church open, allowing his sharp eyes to travel to the end of the aisle. There, the clear pool shimmered under the light from the hole where he had fallen through so many years ago. The flowers still bloomed, but their ground was now shared with the water. Closing the church door behind him, Cloud walked forwards, the air still and quiet save for the sound of his footsteps against the wooden floor. He reached the pool and gazed at the Buster Sword which was located there, his blue eyes softening slightly at the sight of it. Crouching down to one knee, Cloud took off the glove from his right hand and examined the soil, finding its dampness perfect as ever. He examined the flowers mechanically, seeking comfort from the yellow petals. Instantly, he felt the large weight on his shoulders lift, as if the flowers themselves could manage to solve his inner problems.

Moving to the pool, Cloud scooped the water with his hands, one gloved and the other not. He gazed at the clear water, almost seeing Aerith and Zack's reflection in it, as he often did. Tentatively, as if the water itself would disappear from his very eyes, Cloud brought his hands closer to his lips and drank, feeling the coolness washing over his body, soothing his throat. Then, he scattered a few droplets onto the flowers though the morning dew could still be seen on the edge of the leaves.

Closing his eyes, Cloud inhaled deeply, allowing past memories to wash over him. It was still patchy as ever, perhaps a result of the JENOVA cells reacting in his body, but over time, Cloud began to remember much more. The more time he spent in the church, the more he drank from the pure water before him, the more he seemed to remember. Most were suppressed memories from the four years he had lost with Zack in Hojo's lab, which he had forgotten (or allowed himself to forget) completely. There were older memories that were beginning to resurface from his trooper days. The missions he had entered with Zack, the people he once knew... There was Sephiroth in those memories, of course, but there were other elite SOLDIERs as well. SOLDIERs whose names Cloud could not remember, but whose figures were becoming clearer with each visit, like a silhouette that was beginning to show its true features with the rising sun.

He remembered the torture, the pain, the agony... He remembered the experimentation and mako tanks, the injections and the abuse... He remembered Zack staying by his side, talking, talking, talking... How he had always found himself annoyed with how his friend could always _talk_ so much, yet over time, it became something he appreciated. He couldn't remember much of what Zack had told him, apart from the fact that he did _talk_. Anything to keep Cloud from drifting away, anything to keep them from breaking down. Thinking back, Cloud was amazed he hadn't died... or hadn't been consumed by mako poisoning earlier than he did. He could remember sharing a lot as well, at first... telling Zack about his childhood, about Nibelheim, about his dreams and desire to become a SOLDIER...

So many lost memories, and he was only beginning to recover them now. Small snatches, small recollections here and there, but it was better than the patchy memory that he had before this.

Cloud's eyes trailed to the Buster Sword once again and he kept his blue irises on it.

* * *

><p>Remorse. That was what Aerith saw and felt as she watched Cloud, from nowhere and from everywhere. She could see the <em>want<em> in those eyes as it gazed at the Buster Sword, how he had wanted to change the past and turn back time, to re-do many things that he wanted to do. It was painful for her to watch, though she knew that something was changing. The Planet had been trying to communicate something to her, and she had been listening, though it had not been enough. Not just yet.

The Lifestream was deteriorating. JENOVA and Sephiroth still walked among the souls of the Lifestream as separate entities, not mixing with them _as_ the Lifestream, just like Aerith. It took a great deal of will and preservation to keep oneself from being washed over and merge with the tide of the Lifestream, and knowing the strength of both Sephiroth and the Calamity from the Skies, Aerith was not surprised. It brought a small chill in her heart as she felt the tension in the Planet. They were still recovering from the Geostigma, but as long as Cloud remained alive and kept his memories of Sephiroth, then the man had the ability to return. He had used Cloud as an anchor, and Aerith wanted to save Cloud more than anything else. She would never hand Cloud over to fall as Sephiroth had, though the fate of the man in the black cape was saddening. It seemed as though Sephiroth himself never knew what came over him.

"Yeah, you got that right," a figure morphed in front of her, the voice all-too-familiar. The problem with the Lifestream was that Aerith could not think without allowing her thoughts to be 'voiced' to those around her. She watched as Zack take his figure amidst the other souls, her lips pulling up into a small smile. Zack was another entity who refused to rest in the Lifestream. He watched over Cloud almost as possessively as she did. "The guy didn't know what got into him."

Aerith turned her gaze back to Cloud. "He wants to change the past."

"And I'd say let him change it. There's something wrong, isn't there? With the planet and all?" Zack asked, crossing his arms with an arched eyebrow.

Aerith was startled, but she did not deny it.

Something pulsed around her... something separate from the Lifestream. The Planet. Aerith dropped down to her knees and pressed her ear against the ground, her eyes on the pretty white and green mist swirling around them. "The Planet... it's trying to tell me something..." she said quietly, closing her eyes.

They have not yet won the battle, the war of the Cetra against the Calamity of the Skies. JENOVA was still among them, and the Planet needed to take action. Only now, it was too late, for the cells had scattered around the Planet. But there was one hope... Aerith felt her heart clench as she thought of what she would ask of Cloud this time. Could she do it? Would he welcome it? But how would she be able to help him?

A turn of events... reversing the present, going back into the past. Sending Cloud back at a time where he wanted to change... but reversing time itself would not be enough. Doing that would make him forget... No, they had to send Cloud's present self into the past, but would she do that to him..?

Cloud would cease to exist in the world if he was sent back to the past. He would be one without family... And she would cease to remember him. Was she willing to do that? To forget him, when he would not be able to forget her? It was cruel.

Aerith choked and sat up, shaking her head furiously. Cloud had hurt too much, had fought too hard... how could she ever do something like that to him? But the Planet was already planning, the previous Cetra already merging their powers together. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned, coming face-to-face with Zack, his eyes filled with concern. Sorrow washed over her instantly. She had stopped waiting for him, had not known that he had died until she met him in the Lifestream even though she had felt it... And he never deserved that. They all never deserved what they got. Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth... Angeal and Genesis... her comrades; Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith... All pulled and controlled by the tide of events that had spiralled out of control, purely because the hero the Planet was trying to shape at the time had failed.

Yes... Minerva had chosen her hero back then. A hero named Genesis Rhapsodos, who had been overcome by his deterioration and JENOVA. Minerva had saved him afterwards, curing him of his degradation, but by that time, it was already too late. Even now, it was too late. Aerith could hear it now, the Planet voicing their desire... to send back two heroes into the past. Genesis and Cloud, the hero of the past and the hero of the present.

The hand around her shoulder tightened slightly, making her look up. Zack's eyes were calm. Clearly, he had read every one of her thoughts as they crossed her mind. "He'll be alright, Aerith. I'll look out for him."

"You won't remember him as you do now," Aerith protested. No. Anything but give Cloud more pain. Anything but that.

Zack shook his head. "Trust me," he smirked. And once again, Aerith could not help but do so.

She heaved a deep breath, coming to her feet. In front of her, her staff materialised and she took it in her hands, breathing deeply as she listened to the cries of the Planet. She locked her eyes on Cloud, on those blue irises that spoke of nothing but regret and desire to change things for the better. The Planet wanted her to send two people back to the past... Genesis Rhapsodos and Cloud Strife. A change was needed, and only one who provided Sephiroth as an anchor could do it. Sephiroth would follow. And if Sephiroth would follow, JENOVA would follow. And thus, their chance of saving the Planet would arrive. But Aerith could not follow the command of the Planet completely... She must send another into the past. And she must be able to assist Cloud where she could. She closed her eyes, and as the spell began, she could feel Zack resting his hand against hers, lending her his undeniable faith and power.

Underground, resting and unknowing, a pair of eyes snapped open after being asleep for so long. There was a brief smile, a small look of recognition, as a man in a long red overcoat wielded his sword... his time to repay Minerva had come.

Cloud was first aware of the change in atmosphere when the clear water from the pool began to shimmer and tremble. He stood, his hand immediately moving to the hilt of First Tsurugi, but the air was quiet, devoid of any movement that might signal trouble. Troubled, Cloud crouched near the pool, watching. He blinked, and a small cry of surprise escaped his lips when he discovered that the pool's water was being drained away. Squinting, he saw that it was actually crystallising, forming something at the very bottom. The crystals rose into the air, directly level with his eyes, as it took the shape of a clear glass orb. The last drops of the water merged together with the orb and it finally stilled, hovering in the air. Cloud eyed it suspiciously, but he reached forward nonetheless, grasping it with his right hand. The orb felt cool against his skin, and he could just feel the power emanating from it. _Materia_, Cloud thought, surprised.

_Let's go, Cloud._

The shock from hearing Aerith's voice was lost as the cries of the planet seemed to split his head open. He didn't even have the time to react to the pain – water burst out from the pool, enveloping him, and he was sucked into darkness.

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to Cloud's mind was how bright the stars were tonight. He gazed at the sky above him, blinking several times before slowly sitting up. It was nighttime. And he was... He looked around, trying to register the area around him. He was lying on top of grass, thankfully, and the area around him was vast a field of nothingness. He could see the rocky hills far in front of him, towering above, but apart from that, there were no tell-tale signs to indicate where he was. Confusion overcame his mind and once again, he felt the frustration that came with helplessness. He seemed to have always lived his life in confusion. He checked his body first, moving his arms and legs, but there seemed to be no physical damage. He felt groggy, as if he had been swimming across a continent to get where he was.<p>

That brought up the second question. How _had_ he ended up where he was?

It seemed as though the possibility of a monster could be ruled out. Cloud had no injuries, and First Tsurugi was still safely strapped to his back, resting in its harness.

Wait.

He had been in Aerith's church.

Memories flooded through his mind now as he remembered. He had been tending to Aerith's flowers, taking comfort from the pool... before it suddenly crystallized.

Cloud sprang up, examining himself. A sudden feeling of panic settled in his chest, though he couldn't decipher why. He remembered hearing Aerith's voice when he had grasped the clear materia, unlike any other materia he had seen before this, and ah! – there it was. Cloud crouched forward and took the materia in his hands, feeling the smoothness of it against his skin again. He breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to examine everything else. He had with him a few potions and ethers, and enough gil to last him for two weeks. He carried materia, resting safely with First Tsurugi and his armlet. Bahamut. Chocobo Lure. Barrier. Heal. Cure. Time. Ultima. Lightning. All mastered. He had with him his PHS, which was had no calls or messages... that was strange. Cloud thumbed the PHS, wondering if it was best to call Seventh Heaven. He wondered if Tifa would give him a scolding. _We'll find out_, he thought, scrolling down the numbers and dialling the bar. The call disconnected, and a message reached him telling him that the number was unregistered.

He frowned. This didn't seem good.

Cloud looked around again. He crouched low, feeling the grass with his fingers, breathing in the scent of the wind. He had travelled the Planet long enough to know most of the area, and he took a wild guess that he was in the grasslands area, a two-week journey by foot to reach Midgar. But he knew two places he could go to that was perhaps the nearest from where he was – Kalm, or the Old Man's House that was located behind the hills. Cloud made the decision easily – he was further from the hills. He would go to Kalm.

Walking gave him time to think, but he activated the Chocobo Lure just in case if there were any nearby that he could ride. He tried to remember what had happened, but no matter how much he did, he came up with no explanation to why he was where he was.

Why had Aerith been there with him? What was this strange materia he had with him? How in _Gaia_ had he managed to get here from the Midgar slums?

Cloud rubbed his forehead, shaking his thoughts away from his mind. He gazed at his right hand, ungloved. He had taken it off at the church earlier to tend to the flowers... Well, at least he knew that the event in the church wasn't a figment of his imagination. It _was_ rather reassuring, knowing that. Sometimes, he had very little trust to the things that went on in his mind, and for good reason. This, at least, he could accept. He couldn't picture himself ever venturing outside Edge with only one gloved hand, after all. Besides, he had the strange materia with him. That was proof enough.

Taking it out, Cloud examined it closely, turning it in his hands. Usually, materia would take years to crystallize from the Lifestream. He knew instantly that this one was different. It had no colour of the usual materia, though the size and shape was the same as a regular one. Cloud took out his Chocobo Lure, comparing them both. The new materia looked smoother, clear as cystal which could disappear from his sight in mere moments. But it was no larger or smaller than the Chocobo Lure. Weighed exactly the same.

He frowned.

Weighing the materia in his hand, Cloud focused on the magic within. He could feel it, faint flickers of the magic from the Lifestream, but he could not decipher what magic it was. It felt strangely like... yes. Strangely like the Black Materia. A hidden magic, but this one was faint and nearly non-existent while the Black Materia emanated power.

Strange.

Very strange indeed.

The sound of approaching footsteps made Cloud turn, but he was not alarmed. His face broke into a small smile as he spotted the Chocobo standing ten feet from where he was, the head tilted slightly with a "Wark?" as it looked at him. Well, at least this would make his journey a little easier. Cloud walked briskly towards the Chocobo, showing no signs of fear, and at the same time, no signs of power either. Chocobos were intelligent, obeying their riders if their riders abide by their rules. It was a general compromise that Cloud had learned over the years, and he would treat a Chocobo with the same equality as he would with any human.

This one was clearly a wild one. Its fur was ungroomed, the feathers coarse and dirty, but not extremely so. It stood its ground, eyes on the man with the large sword. Cloud held a hand up and after a while, satisfied with what it sensed, the Chocobo stepped forward, allowing Cloud to stroke its neck. "Well, there's a place I need to get to. Think you can give me a ride? I don't have any greens though..." Cloud said quietly, his right hand moving to rub its beak.

The Chocobo gave an affirmative "Wark!"

It had been a while since he'd ridden a bare-backed Chocobo. Admittedly, it wasn't the best way to ride one, but Cloud was a skilled enough jockey to know how to handle a chocobo properly, bare-backed as it was. He hoisted himself up, marvelled yet again at how much weight the Chocobo could carry on its back. First Tsurugi wasn't exactly the lightest of swords, after all. The Chocobo shifted slightly, testing the ground and the weight, and gave another "Wark!" which made Cloud smile.

"Come on, then."

They rode through the night, moving through the hills in no time. Kalm was located past a line of hills, and Cloud knew that the easiest way to climb the hills was if the Chocobo had received its magic, giving it a light green tinge of colour to the golden feathers. But this one was clearly a young one, still untrained for hills and mountains. Cloud stirred it easily, going through paths that a yellow chocobo could go through with ease, keeping it away from the more challenging terrains. It wasn't long before Kalm came into sight, well after sunrise though just before sunhigh. As soon as the small village came into view, Cloud dismounted the Chocobo and stopped the magic from the Chocobo Lure. He knew better than to push a young one to its limits without proper training, and dismounting too close to the village could frighten it.

He reached forward, patting the Chocobo gratefully. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Wark!"

Cloud watched as the Chocobo, now freed from the magic, turned and ran. The sun was just beginning to rise above his head – that Chocobo was a fast one. He could probably race it with ease if he had decided to keep it. Unfortunately, most of his riding days with Chocobo ended with the arrival of Fenrir. Cloud discovered his need of a non-living vehicle after discovering that his delivery business took him to large areas around the Planet, and most Chocobos would tire after such long, repetitive journeys.

Well, at least in Kalm, he should be able to contact Tifa. He had tried his PHS several times earlier, but to no avail. Either Edge was facing problems with its communications tower, or his PHS had died on him. He didn't deem the situation to be grave enough to contact his other friends, though. They would probably laugh at the idea of Cloud being in the middle of nowhere, with no idea to how he had gotten into such a place.

On foot now, Cloud set towards the village, though the nearer he got, the more peculiar it seemed. He was _sure_ he had recognised the terrains earlier. The long grass and flowers that was a trademark of the grasslands area had made him certain that he was where he was – on the south-east continent. Yet, finally coming to the village, something struck him as being particularly odd. It wasn't Kalm as how he remembered it, yet he was sure it _was_ Kalm. A part of him was almost certain of it. Only that...

Yes. That was it. This was Kalm before Meteor hit. This was Kalm where he had often turned to after exiting Midgar, embarking on his quest to search for Sephiroth.

A feeling of unease settled through him as his mind slowly worked the pieces together. No. No, it couldn't be. Impossible.

Clearly, someone was playing jokes on him. Under different circumstances, Cloud would have thought that he was under a Confuse spell... yet Ribbon was tied to his arm, and he doubted that such a rarity given by the Planet would stop working without indication.

Entering the village, Cloud stopped in his tracks as his eyes locked on a group of children playing outside. The children stopped, their eyes wide as they stared at him. _Probably the sword... Most likely it's the sword..._ Cloud thought, but he knew it wasn't that. Men with swords were no rare sight, especially not since Geostigma left and the monsters came prowling freely again.

"Akio! Miho! Get inside the house, now!" A woman wearing a faded brown dress with a cream apron suddenly came into view, ushering the children away. She had her eyes on Cloud, and there were... _fear_ in those eyes. Fear, judgement. When was the last time Cloud had seen such an expression on a stranger like that?

"You're SOLDIER. Please, my children and I have done nothing here. This town has done nothing here!"

That floored him. "I'm not with ShinRa," Cloud answered automatically.

The look of fear turned skeptical. Again, an expression Cloud knew only too well. He was overwhelmed with a sense of déjà vu. "Your eyes... it has that gleam..."

"I'm not SOLDIER," Cloud stressed, feeling the small pang in his heart as he admitted the truth for the umpteenth time. Every time he did so, it felt as if reality was mocking him.

The woman seemed unable to give a response after that. She contemplated her words and finally narrowed his eyes. "Well... What business do you have in Kalm? Any way I can help?"

It was obvious she wanted him out of the little town as soon as possible.

Yet, her inquiry confirmed the question that had lingered in Cloud's mind. This was indeed Kalm. He feared the next question that she would answer. "Do you have the paper for today?" he asked slowly. He nearly kicked himself then – it would be less suspicious if he had entered the town and just purchased one, but then again, the full realisation of what he had gotten himself into hadn't hit him until just now.

The woman paused for a moment, finally nodding. "I'll go and get it," she said, disappearing into her house.

Impossible. Simply _impossible_. Cloud refused to think... but at the same time, he could do nothing _but_ think. _'Let's go, Cloud'_... Aerith. Had she known? Had she sent him here? Was the Planet in danger again? Cloud breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. This couldn't be happening. He prayed for the woman to return and prove him wrong. What would he do if it had turned out to be correct? He could laugh if he was wrong. Perhaps he had finally lost his mind after all. JENOVA would be pleased.

"Here," the woman's voice broke through his thoughts. Cloud muttered an unintelligible thanks, taking the paper into his hands. The front headlines, 'WUTAI WAR CONTINUES' met his eyes and his knees nearly buckled under him. If the title hadn't been enough, the date clearly was. May, 0000. Oh, _Gaia!_

He was in the past.

Everyone was still alive.

...Everyone was still alive.

Cloud remembered then, how he had turned over the possibilities in his head in the church just a day before. How he had seen the Buster Sword and wished that he could have changed the past. How he could have saved Zack and Aerith...

He stopped.

_He could save Zack and Aerith_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Many thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites, and for adding this fic onto a C2! Much appreciated! If there are any readers out there who have some wishes or suggestions, feel free to give them and we'll see what happens. :D Updates will probably be rather often as I am now thankfully on holiday from classes. I don't have much to say, so onwards and onwards! Reviews and criticism welcomed.

**EDIT:** This is a re-upload of the second chapter. I've just noticed that it isn't viewable for everyone. D: Hope this works.

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

He had been healed...

He remembered now.

_Angeal... Sephiroth..._ He had been healed by Minerva and was given the chance to redeem himself, to once again play his role as a SOLDIER and not fail this time, for he had failed before. How weak of him, to have fallen in such an ungraceful manner that he would himself deem as inexcusable if he were to train those old rookie Thirds. To think that he, Genesis Rhapsodos, had failed as a SOLDIER... it was laughable. And he had sealed himself away, waiting for the time Minerva would ask for his help for him to redeem himself. Was the time now? It had been a while since he had been able to think so... _consciously_. All these years, it seemed as if his thoughts had always been blending in with each other, making little sense. Memories, hopes, dreams... Memories of Angeal, of Sephiroth. How he had failed both of them. His... comrades. Could he call Sephiroth his friend? The man had betrayed him, though _he_ had set the man to his downfall.

"Genesis."

The Planet was dying. Genesis felt that since Minerva had cured him of his degradation. He had felt it. It felt as if the Planet was... well, was degrading, if he was honest.

"Genesis."

Someone was calling his name. But who could have? He had sealed himself away. His friends were gone, the life he knew was gone. The Planet had been saved by a hero a few times, apparently, but it was still dying. He felt it, when Minerva had awakened him. Wait. Minerva had awakened him? Then... Where was he..?

"_Genesis."_

Genesis opened his eyes in surprise, looking around him. He was lying flat on his back, an arm clad in a black long coat propping him up. The place looked rather familiar. An office. Looked like one of those offices ShinRa had given to their elites who were forced to wield their weapons _and_ do paperwork. Disgusting, really. Genesis blinked, his senses coming to him. His legs, the tips of his fingers... they felt far too heavy. He focused on moving them, but his eyes landed on a pair of boots beside him. _SOLDIER-issued_ _boots_... Clearly the boots had been modified. Wait. This _coat_.

With a gasp, Genesis's eyes travelled to the person holding him up now, widening as it rested on the General. Sephiroth's brows were furrowed only the slightest, looking more perplexed than concerned as he stared down at him. "Sephiroth?" Genesis choked out, unable to believe that the man before his very eyes was the General, his rival. This was hardly a figment of his imagination. The grip of Sephiroth's hand on his shoulder was not something he knew came from a dream. It _felt_ real.

The General arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Genesis," he replied shortly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." The answer was automatic as Genesis pushed himself up so he was sitting. He looked around. It was definitely Sephiroth's office. There was the angular table, full of neglected papers. Behind it, a full wall of bookshelves, from floor to ceiling, filled with books. There were two chairs that would face the desk – one was on its side on the floor, presumably from when Genesis had fallen after passing out. The feeling came back to his legs and Genesis stood, patting the sleeves of his crimson coat as if it was covered in dust. He noticed Sephiroth's eyes narrowing at the gesture. Of course, he hadn't want to make it seem as if the General's room was filthy to be doing so, but after being immobile for so long, he couldn't help himself. The movement made him pause, his hand moving instinctively to his left shoulder. There was no pain. No degradation. He turned to Sephiroth who was still watching him, undoubtedly taking in every single gesture he was doing.

"I wonder," Sephiroth said slowly, his silver/green eyes observant, "if that is really the case."

"I do admit feeling a bit out-of-it," Genesis said smoothly. He knew better than to deny anything when Sephiroth was already watching him so closely. "Forgive me, my friend." A smile formed on his face. "_There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess... Hero of dawn, Healer of worlds..._"

"LOVELESS, Act II. It is strange for you to seem so... positive."

"Is it now?" Genesis asked, turning on his friend now, the handsome smile on his face. He hesitated. "Where is Angeal?"

Another arch of the eyebrow. Genesis wondered if he had asked the wrong question. Was he supposed to know? "Angeal is in the wastes with his new protégé."

Those eyes were becoming increasingly curious. Alarmingly so. Genesis took it as his cue to leave before his cover was truly blown. It was terrible enough that he had actually _passed out_ in front of Sephiroth. What would Angeal say if he were to find out? Genesis shuddered at the thought. Sephiroth wouldn't be one to spread such gossip around, surely? The crimson SOLDIER straightened, his demeanour as cool as ever even though his emotions felt anything _but_. "In that case, I shall leave you now, Sephiroth. Thank you for your company," he said, striding over to the door.

"Genesis," Sephiroth's voice made him pause. With great reluctance, Genesis looked back to the silver General. "Remember what I said. About the _mission_."

Surely, his friend was testing him.

"I will," Genesis said calmly. "The papers will be on your desk by tonight."

The General still looked dissatisfied, but he turned and moved back to his desk, signalling that Genesis was finally dismissed. It took nearly everything for Genesis to stop himself from giving a sigh of relief. Many described Sephiroth as being emotionless and expressionless, but those who had spent a decent enough of time with him to uncover his secrets would know that that wasn't the case. Sephiroth had his own set of small gestures and intonations. Genesis knew _that_ tone well enough. He had skipped giving reports often enough to recognise the tone whenever it was used on him.

He exited the General's office quickly, making his way towards his private room. It was located on the same floor, near enough to give him the excuse to crash Sephiroth's bigger room without invitation, but for today, Genesis needed the time alone. It was just as well that Angeal was out with his puppy. What was the name again? Fair. Zack Fair. Genesis remembered fighting against the man. He paused in his tracks, the memories flooding back to him. _Easy. One at a time_. It wasn't often that he had so much to think about, especially during his SOLDIER years. Sephiroth usually seemed to take the bulk of _that_ work off from both him and Angeal.

Genesis entered his room and locked the door, more for the privacy than anything else. He discarded his coat carelessly and made his way to his computer, noting that at least for today, it seemed as if he had most of his reports cleared. That was good. He'd be hard pressed if he was to remember what reports he had and hadn't done – recounting the missions he had gone to would have been equally as impossible after so many years. He doubted Sephiroth would buy a case of amnesia after passing out in his room, especially not from a First Class SOLDIER. Genesis's fingers moved smoothly across the keyboard, bringing up the latest news. _May, 0000_. So... it was before _that_ battle with Sephiroth. He had returned to the time before his degradation began, before he learned everything about JENOVA, about Project G, Project S...

Overwhelmed, Genesis leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, hard enough for it to hurt. He had never questioned the power of the Goddess, but even this seemed rather far-fetched for him. Far-fetched, but not unbelievable. He was brought back to the past with a chance to change it. The only problem he had was that he was unaware of what had happened after he had sealed himself. How many years had passed since he had disappeared from civilization? What had happened to Sephiroth? To Zack? He knew what had happened to Angeal...

His degradation... Genesis wondered if it was still there. His wing wasn't present, thankfully, but was his degradation going to haunt him again? Minerva had sent him to his old body, with clear recollections on what had happened when he had been alive... even if he couldn't remember which reports he needed to submit. He would have to exploit Angeal's kindness, not for the first time, until he could settle with his old life again. Whatever happened in the future, it must've posed such a threat to the Planet for Minerva to send him back. He knew that he would probably need to kill Hollander... Hojo... JENOVA for sure. Monsters defeating monsters. Who was the enemy for him to defeat? Minerva was finally giving him a chance to obtain the Gift of the Goddess again... to become a true SOLDIER...

Genesis laughed aloud.

What could he _possibly_ do to change a future he knew nothing of?

* * *

><p>The wastelands surrounding Midgar were just as how he remembered it to be from the future. It never changed. The vast nothingness, of the dust and greyness of the area, was nearly suffocating. Yet, as Cloud stood in the middle of it, his eyes on the wretched construction, he felt an altogether different pressure than the one he would usually feel in such a horrendous place. Midgar was... Midgar. He could see the greenish aura that came from the large lines that connected the reactors, sucking out the life from the Planet. Even now, standing here, he could not stop it. Yet he knew that with each passing day, the more energy Midgar was sucking out from the Planet, the more pain the Planet was in.<p>

And he couldn't stop it.

He was such a failure.

_Aerith, why did you send me here?_

He had a chance, he could do _something_, and yet... what? What could such a person like himself do in a situation like this? He felt lost. Without his comrades by his side, he now felt the full pressure of being ultimately lost. And to think that once upon a time, he thought he could have taken on Sephiroth alone.

...Sephiroth. The General was alive. So was JENOVA. Hojo.

Cloud gripped First Tsurugi's hilt, stopping himself from dropping to his knees as he dug it into the ground as an anchor to keep himself propped up. _Gaia_, what had he been fighting for all these years if he had to face those monsters again? Sephiroth was _alive_. Killing him three times had not been enough. Cloud buried his head in his hands, his legs giving away under him. With such a patchy memory, how was he to know what to do? He didn't even know where JENOVA was at this time. He only knew of her existence in Nibelheim.

...Nibelheim.

Cloud's head snapped up, his bright blue eyes resting on a lone flower in front of him. Nibelheim was still here. It hadn't been burned down and fabricated by ShinRa yet. He had a little more than twenty-four months to stop Nibelheim from happening. He could save his mother... He could rescue Tifa _before_ she was attacked by Sephiroth. He could save Zack from Hojo...

His mother was alive. Yet, at the same time, she wasn't his mother. Would it be correct for Cloud to assume that his younger self was still in Nibelheim at this time? The Wutai War was still raging, after all, and he remembered enough to know that he joined SOLDIER after that. He would firstly need to stop his younger self from joining SOLDIER. He must stay put in Nibelheim, but that wasn't the first of Cloud's priorities. Saving himself wasn't such an important thing for him to accomplish right now. No. He needed to save the Planet. He needed to save Zack and Aerith. He would save his mother. He knew that even if he told her the truth, she would most likely not be the Ma he remembered. No, he couldn't do that to her. To burden her with the truth was impossible. She had suffered so much over his failures. He couldn't ask for her love again.

The truth of the matter made him feel so very, very lonely indeed.

He would need to hunt for Hojo, JENOVA and Sephiroth. Those three were the most important things for him to look for. For good measure, he should destroy the Black Materia. Maybe even hunt down the Large Materias in the process – _anything_ to stop the future from happening again, especially in the hands of that mad man.

At this time, Sephiroth was the General of SOLDIER. The best place to find him would of course be in Midgar. But what of JENOVA and Hojo? He would have to think of it one at a time.

Bringing down Sephiroth without taking down the scientist would be a bad choice. He'd just come up with more clones. JENOVA must be taken down without question. The Calamity from the Skies had done more damage than anything else ever had to the Planet. No. He had once brought down Sephiroth without first bringing down JENOVA and Hojo. And he knew where that took him. Still, it was probably safer to take Sephiroth down now, when he had yet to lose himself in Nibelheim...

The sounds of approaching footsteps made him turn in surprise, brandishing First Tsurugi with such speed that the newcomer barely had time to bring up his sword to parry the attack. Cloud was alarmed. He hadn't heard the newcomer coming, and to sneak up from behind him so silently... well, it wasn't the best of things to do, not when his mind was occupied with Sephiroth. But whatever it was Cloud was expecting, it wasn't this. The man in front of him was heavyset, with black hair and dark eyes tinged with mako, dressed in the standard-issue SOLDIER uniform - it was amazing he could move so silently without Cloud hearing him. The uniform brought an almost nostalgic feeling to Cloud. What Cloud didn't expect was to see the Buster Sword on the man's back. He blinked in confusion at the sight.

"When Lazard assigned me to a mission to find some dangerous monster that have strayed too near, I didn't think it was a person," Angeal murmured, not at all loosening the hold on the standard-issue SOLDIER sword he was wielding. He looked over the man before him. A strange one indeed. He wore something that looked like a modified form of a SOLDIER uniform, though with only one shoulder guard. There was a pink ribbon tied to his right arm, and he had the most peculiar hairstyle Angeal had ever laid his eyes on. What was most alarming about the man was his eyes... bright blue mako eyes. There was no mistake about it. Yet Angeal was sure that the man was no SOLDIER, especially if he wielded such a sword. "...You're not SOLDIER."

Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly. What was it with the world always reminding him of his failure in being SOLDIER? "No, I'm not. But you are," he said coolly. "Where can I find Sephiroth?" It was a wild shot in the dark.

Angeal's eyebrows rose. "What business do you have with the General?"

"...My own. I mean no harm to anyone else." So he meant harm to Sephiroth?

The other SOLDIER gazed at him, long and hard, but it didn't seem as if those determined blue eyes were lying. Angeal stepped back, but he didn't store away his sword. "Of course, I cannot direct you to the General so easily without knowing what you want with him."

Of course. What was he thinking, that he could easily go and ask for Sephiroth and expect the man to be handed over to him on a silver plate? In truth, Cloud was surprised Sephiroth wasn't here to greet him already. The silver SOLDIER always seemed to have a way of appearing right before his eyes, after all. Stepping back, Cloud returned First Tsurugi to the harness on his back. "Then I'll get going," he said, cursing inwardly to himself. Infiltrating Midgar in search of Sephiroth wasn't the easiest task ever. And to have this one SOLDIER aware of him already...

Great. Instead of having the advantage of surprise, this SOLDIER would just alert Sephiroth. Sephiroth would be _prepared, _would be _expecting_ his arrival.

_Gaia_, he never thought things through. Why in the name of Gaia had the Planet sent him back? They would have done a better job sending someone like... like _Vincent_ over him, with all the thinking and planning Cloud was doing. Now he would need to go to Midgar and look for the General before this man had the chance to alert him. Improbable. Close to impossible. He was such a failure.

"Wait," Angeal stepped forward, his eyes hardening. Somehow, he didn't think this man before him was what his mission had labelled as the 'escaped monster'. He wasn't done asking questions. "What is your name?"

"...Cloud." It was a very reluctant answer.

The sudden shriek behind a large pile of rocks took the attention of both men from the topic in hand. Angeal immediately tensed, and Cloud saw a Behemoth run towards them at full speed, another coming behind it. Cloud leapt to his side, a good few feet away, as it rammed through the hill of rocks beside them as if it was made of feathers. Brandishing First Tsurugi, Cloud supposed this was what the strange, nameless man had been looking for. Well, Behemoths weren't all that difficult to kill. The fangs and claws were deadly, but its back was practically undefended, quick as it was. Cloud turned, First Tsurugi ready, and charged towards the dark blue monster. He dodged the claws, blocking an attack with his sword before leaping up, bringing First Tsurugi down with incredible strength against the thick hide on the monster's back. It shrieked and twisted wildly and Cloud could feel a wave of magic building around him – non-elemental... _Flare!_ For a moment, Cloud was disorientated, but something knocked him away from the attack and he landed on his feet, surprised. He held First Tsurugi in front of him, using it as a shield against the magic. He had forgotten how strong some Midgar monsters were before Meteor fell and obliterated most of them.

Cloud turned to his saviour and stopped dead on his tracks. Dressed in SOLDIER's uniform, sword ready, was a figure Cloud had never thought he would see alive again. Even sent to the past as he was, the impact of seeing Zack there surprised him. The SOLDIER Second noticed that he was being watched and he turned, giving a hearty wave. "Alright there? Leave this to me!" he said, sprinting forwards.

_No!_ Cloud watched in horror as Zack spun his body agilely, escaping the claws with perfect ease before driving his sword into the Behemoth's right shoulder. He leapt up, taking the sword with him to form a deep gash, and Cloud shook his head in wonder. Zack, unlike him, was a true SOLDIER. A person who had earned the title and wasn't merely parading around the Planet with fake memories. Cloud looked around, spotting the second Behemoth charging towards the first and his blood seemed to turn into ice. He would _not_ allow Zack to be hurt in any way before his eyes! At full speed, Cloud raced towards the Behemoth, striking its side with his sword. Simultaneously, a sword punctured the Behemoth's neck from above. Angeal kicked down hard, landing on the ground smartly as the Behemoth squealed and fell, just before Zack placed his finishing blow on the other weakened, midnight blue monster. The Behemoths cried out and dropped to the ground with a satisfying _thud._

"Alright!" Zack jumped up enthusiastically, punching his fist in the air before turning towards his mentor. "Did you see that, Angeal?"

Angeal smiled, nodding once. "Good work, Zack. But remember never to look down on fallen enemies. A SOLDIER's pride and honour must respect its enemies," he said quietly, walking over to the second fallen Behemoth, pulling out his sword from its thick armour.

Zack saluted. "Yes, sir!" he said, almost too cheerfully. He turned to Cloud, concern apparent now. "Are you alright?"

Cloud stiffened. He didn't deserve such kindness from this person. "I'm fine. Thank you... Zack..." he managed. The word of gratitude couldn't begin to do justice on what Cloud owed the man before him. Zack looked much more as a boy than the man he remembered. His hair was shorter than Cloud remembered, with his fringe kept long and hanging over his face. Looking at him now, Cloud thought that he looked very much like Angeal, the other SOLDIER. He still couldn't piece together why Angeal was the one with the Buster Sword and not Zack.

Angeal walked towards them. "So... You know Zack?" he questioned.

Crap. He did it again.

Zack cocked his head to his side, studying him curiously. No doubt, the SOLDIER Second was trying to figure out where they had met previously. Of course, the problem was that they hadn't. Yet. Until now.

"I know someone who knows him," Cloud said quickly. It wasn't exactly a lie. Zack, Cloud saw, was beginning to look particularly smug. He looked... _pleased_. But of course. At this time, SOLDIER Seconds and Thirds (and Firsts for that matter), were just _racing_ to hit the ranks and popularity charts.

Zack walked over to him. "Well, considering that we haven't had a proper introduction. Hey. Name's Zack Fair. SOLDIER Second Class."

"...Cloud," Cloud said awkwardly. How he already knew the man before him, perhaps even more than the man knew himself. Cloud doubted _this_ Zack knew just how admirable a SOLDIER he really was, how he would fight and die for the lives of those around him without hesitation or fear... How he would die with a smile and continue to protect his friends from beyond life on the Planet...

"Cloud, eh? You're not a SOLDIER?"

"...No."

"But you have mako eyes," Zack pointed out. Cloud nearly winced at the blunt question.

He hesitated. "Mako poisoning. I used to play around reactors a little too much," he said, almost too careful with his words.

"Zack. It's time to leave," Angeal said, still eyeing Cloud curiously.

Zack sighed, obviously displeased. But duty calls, and he knew he still had work to do. He turned to Cloud. "Well, see ya Cloud! Come to Midgar sometime, I'd love to have a chat with ya."

Bright blue mako eyes widened in surprise, then disbelief. How in the world could Zack treat him so kindly? And they haven't even met before this! Cloud turned, hesitating once. "Maybe," he said quietly, walking away. He should stay away from Zack. He could never do anything for the black-haired SOLDIER. Instead, he had weighed Zack down, had become such a burden that Zack was forced to throw away his life when fighting for their freedom. It wasn't even a question whether it was _this_ Zack, or the Zack that had often come to visit him in the Lifestream. To Cloud, both Zacks would do exactly the same thing. It was just in the nature in one named Zack Fair. And he couldn't bring himself to allow it to happen, not again.

He would have to take the long way around Midgar. Break into the ShinRa headquarters, track down Sephiroth... It shouldn't be too hard. He owed Zack his _life_ to do it.

Angeal could only watch as Cloud moved away from them. He would love to lug the man back to Midgar and hand him to Sephiroth... or Lazard. But the man had done nothing and was a mere wanderer who was inquiring over Sephiroth. It wasn't exactly strange to have someone looking for the General. Even if the man had mako-eyes... _Mako poisoning, indeed_, Angeal thought distrustfully. Yet he knew he would have to talk this matter over with Sephiroth first before making any decisions. As much as it pained him, he would have to let the man go for now. Besides, this 'Cloud' hardly seemed like a hard person to detect. Especially with the sword and ridiculous hairstyle. Not to mention the mako eyes.

No, he wouldn't be that difficult to trace at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **I noticed that there seemed to be some problems with the second chapter, though I'm sure it's fixed now. To those of you who weren't able to view Chapter 2 before this, I think you can now – in which case, go back and read that first if you haven't yet. Now I'm no expert in sword fighting. Never tried fencing in my life, but I've done my research and hope that the in the sword fights to come, I'll be able to deliver some nice action to you all. In which case, comments and criticisms are greatly welcomed. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

As he finished checking over yet another report that had been given to him, Sephiroth signed the papers with an elegant scrawl, the motion of putting his signature on paper nearly as fluid as how he would wield his Masamune. He leaned back, eyeing the two stacks of papers on his wooden desk. He could safely say that there were more finished papers than unfinished ones, but the pile was still high regardless. Sephiroth exhaled slowly, allowing his body to relax. He couldn't _believe_ that he was placed in such a position in the middle of a war. _Signing papers_ when SOLDIERs were still fighting the Wutai War, right now, as he was sitting there. Complete madness. Absolute, complete madness. Though the war had settled into smaller battles, it didn't make sense that he wasn't there in the front lines, or at least doing_ something_ more productive than just_ sitting_ here in the middle of ShinRa's Headquarters. He _yearned_ for some entertainment. Sephiroth had originally considered asking Genesis for a spar, but the crimson SOLDIER had _lost his consciousness_ before the words escaped his mouth.

A peculiar evening indeed.

He hadn't stopped thinking of what had happened even though several hours had passed by since the incident. Sephiroth was surprised that Genesis was still missing from his room – he had grown accustomed to Genesis's lazy sprawl on whatever chair the young Commander could occupy in his office. The scarlet coat would be flung carelessly, the crimson rapier resting against his wall... Genesis would be sitting, facing him, recounting LOVELESS with his boots casually placed on his table... It felt odd not to have Genesis in his room for such an extended amount of time. The Commander had made it a habit in breaching the privacy of his office. Sephiroth was sure that Genesis had no upcoming missions tonight, nothing that would take away his attention... apart from a couple of reports to write. It made the whole situation seem even more unusual.

The Commander had been mumbling in his unconscious state earlier, that much Sephiroth had heard. The murmurs were incoherent and no matter how hard Sephiroth strained his ears to _listen_, he couldn't make out what Genesis was saying. Not even a word of it. But Genesis's face had painted many emotions: fear, pain, a slight bit of happiness, then anger... it had, if Sephiroth would admit to himself, worried him somewhat. He had called out to Genesis numerous times before those eyes finally snapped open and the Commander regained full consciousness again. The disorientation was expected from someone who was coming out from unconsciousness, but the look in those mako blue eyes when they rested on him was... _troubling_.

No matter how disoriented Genesis might have felt following his unconsciousness, Sephiroth couldn't decipher why he would look at him as he did when he woke up. Genesis looked... _shocked_. Almost as if he had seen a ghost, though he hid it very well. The way he had said Sephiroth's name, the force behind the crimson SOLDIER's grip on his arm, was as if he couldn't _believe_ that Sephiroth was right in front of him. It was... disconcerting. It nearly seemed as though he had thought he would never lay his eyes on Sephiroth again. And he had left, so quickly, wanting nothing than to put distance between them. Sephiroth could read those unspoken intentions all-too-well. Now, pondering over the matter, the General wondered if the crimson SOLDIER was truly alright. He couldn't think of any previous missions Genesis went to that could have affected his health too terribly. There hadn't been anything of particular interest going on in their daily lives lately either.

It made Sephiroth altogether even more curious to why Genesis had acted as he did.

He turned his head towards the door as he heard the approaching footsteps outside. Heavyset, determined, confident footsteps... Angeal. Sephiroth turned back to his papers – both Angeal and Genesis were comfortable enough entering his room by now. Maybe even a little _too_ comfortable, though Angeal still had that habit of knocking first.

Sephiroth stopped writing. His eyes travelled to the door again. Two seconds passed, and there was the anticipated knock.

How peculiar. Angeal had _hesitated_ outside. The day was about to get even more interesting, it seemed.

"Enter," Sephiroth answered, turning his attention back to the papers. The door opened and closed again. "Angeal," he greeted, not even looking up.

"Sephiroth," Angeal replied, settling onto the chair opposite him. He had left both the Buster Sword and his standard-issue SOLDIER sword in his room earlier. "...Where's Genesis?"

Did Angeal know nothing of what had happened, then? It would mean that his hesitation outside the door was due to a completely unrelated matter. Sephiroth looked up. "I have no idea," he answered truthfully. Angeal nodded slowly, the awkward silence settling between them. Genesis would have pounced on the elephant in the room by now, asking bluntly what the matter was, but Sephiroth knew that Angeal would arrive to the topic in his own pace. He turned back to his papers, slapping yet another set of completed ones onto the growing pile. The pile had increased by half an inch before Angeal broke the silence.

"Something happened in the wastes earlier," Angeal finally began, his voice troubled.

Putting the pen down, Sephiroth leaned back against his chair. "Oh?" he prodded.

"During the mission I had with Zack... we came across someone," Angeal said, crossing his arms. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. This seemed like hardly the thing that would concern him. "The man was asking after you, claiming that he meant no harm to 'anyone else'," Angeal continued. Now, this was interesting. So the man was only a threat to Sephiroth? "Around five foot seven, blond hair. In his early twenties, I'd put him. He was wearing something that can easily be mistaken as a modified standard SOLDIER uniform. Wears only one shoulder guard, and wields a Buster-style sword. The most..._ interesting_... hairstyle," Angeal hesitated. "Like a chocobo."

A half-laugh escaped Sephiroth as he tried to visualise the man. The mentioning of a Buster-style sword was interesting. Not everyone had the physical capabilities and strength of wielding such a heavy, inelegant thing. Even Sephiroth preferred the lighter katana that was his Masamune. "Anything else?"

"...Mako eyes. Something about playing around reactors too much. He said he wasn't a SOLDIER."

"Name?"

"Cloud."

If the Chocobo hairstyle made Sephiroth snort, this one made him laugh... if one could even call it that. "Cloud, then." What a truly odd name to give. Even Sephiroth could think of more colourful names to hide his identity. "No last name?"

"None. But he seemed to know my mentee. Zack couldn't remember meeting him before," Angeal frowned. Sephiroth nodded slowly. Angeal wasn't the type to brag, but if this 'Cloud' had known who he was, Angeal would have told him. It was only in Genesis's nature to hide a fact where a civilian did not know his name but knew a Second's name. If Genesis had been placed in Angeal's shoes, Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if even the fact that this 'Cloud' knew Angeal's mentee remained a secret.

"Fascinating," Sephiroth concluded dryly. "It doesn't seem as if this _Cloud_ is taking real measures to hide or blend in with society."

Angeal considered this. "...No," he agreed finally. "It's as if he's not even making it a secret that he's looking for you. His capabilities in fighting are rather remarkable. Better than our Seconds, I'd say."

"You fought him?"

"No. He... assisted the mission."

"...He helped you defeat monsters," Sephiroth repeated flatly.

"Two Behemoths."

Ah, the honesty Sephiroth could count on Angeal to have. Genesis, he mused, might have hidden a third of the information Angeal was freely giving him. A small smile formed on Sephiroth's lips, but that disappeared when he remembered how Genesis had lost his consciousness earlier. Considering that Angeal knew nothing about it, Sephiroth decided to keep it secret for Genesis's sake, at least for now. If the crimson SOLDIER refused to offer an explanation, or if he continued to look at all ill, he would consider telling Angeal. For now, he would watch Genesis very, _very_ closely. But then, this stranger also seemed to be rather interesting. Two strange events in one single day. Unrelated, surely, but both just as peculiar.

"So... What will you do?" Angeal asked after a brief silence.

"Nothing," Sephiroth answered, turning back to his papers. "I have no time to track him down, and it might have been nothing at all."

"You don't think we should find out more about him?"

"That would be a job for the Turks. They would have already kept tabs on him if he's a threat to the company. If he's looking for me, he'll come himself," he said, certain as ever. He could tell that Angeal wasn't satisfied, but the black-haired SOLDIER said nothing else. Sephiroth placed another paper onto the pile. Only five to go, minus Genesis's, after compiling them for so long. He had a feeling he would come across this man, this 'Cloud', _very_ soon. He looked up, fixing his eyes at the ceiling. The General kept his green eyes on the spot for so long that even Angeal glanced up, wondering what was so interesting. But before he had a chance to ask, Sephiroth's attention was already back to his papers.

* * *

><p><em>Damn<em>.

Cloud's heart beat fast and he exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. He could have _sworn_ that Sephiroth was looking at him earlier, impossible as it was. The peephole was _tiny_, and Cloud was sure he had made no sound whatsoever when he had crawled through the maintenance shafts in search of the General. He had been surprised originally when he noticed that security was loose in the ShinRa building... or perhaps it was due to familiarity of him crawling around ShinRa's guards that had made him experienced, knowing what to look for and where. He still suffered the climb of the stairs, though, endless and ongoing. He remembered how Barret had once complained throughout the whole hike, puffing and wheezing as they ran up. Obtaining key cards was just as annoying, but clearly, his memory wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He still remembered where he could find most of them. Locating Sephiroth's room was the easiest once he knew which floor it was on and entered the maintenance shafts.

There were many explanations Cloud could think of as to why security wasn't as tight in ShinRa as it had been before. SOLDIERs were commonplace still at this time, unlike the time when he had been fighting against Sephiroth three years ago. The mere presence of SOLDIERs around ShinRa's building was enough to frighten most enemies away, even spies. ShinRa itself hadn't met serious resistance groups yet, not badly enough for them to drop a plate and kill hundreds. And besides, who in their right _minds_, apart from Cloud, would be bold enough to breach ShinRa Headquarters alone or even _look_ for Sephiroth? It was a one-way ticket to instant death. Now, resting on his chest against the maintenance shaft, Cloud could see the man all-too-well. He had been surprised initially when he noticed that this Sephiroth looked a lot younger than what he remembered. The heavyset SOLDIER he had encountered earlier, Angeal, was already there by the time he located Sephiroth's room. Cloud had heard half the conversation, and he nearly had the urge to give up.

Sephiroth, in the end, ended up with so much information about him. How could he gain the upper advantage now? He could see Masamune resting behind the General, the long katana taunting him by just _sitting_ there. The long sword had impaled him enough times throughout the years for him to be very, very wary of the sight of it.

Yet, though Masamune remained unchanged over the years, this Sephiroth was different to the madman Cloud had been chasing after for so long. He had heard the General produce a noise that seemed _eerily_ like a laugh, and that surprised him. Cloud wasn't used to seeing Sephiroth seem so... human. He had heard Sephiroth laugh many times, but it was the laugh of a possessed madman. This laugh he had just heard seemed... sincere. And he was talking to Angeal so comfortably. It was something Cloud couldn't get used to, yet he _knew_ that the man in front of him was the same Sephiroth he had killed and not some twisted double ShinRa had created. His body could feel it.

There was no way for him to enter the room from here. Cloud looked ahead, noticing a clearer ray of light shining in from afar. He would just have to hope that the room was unoccupied. Quietly, he edged forwards, perhaps with too much expertise in moving through maintenance shafts to even create a sound. He moved slowly, taking extra precaution now that he knew he was directly above Sephiroth's room. Beads of cold sweat formed on his brow as he moved away from the room, and once again, Cloud wondered what exactly he was doing. Removing the General would clearly throw ShinRa into a state of chaos. He would, without a doubt, be chased and most likely executed if he was captured. He had no comrades to rely on, but then again, he didn't _want_ any. The idea was crazy, and he wouldn't involve anyone else whose lives were, at this time, still peaceful... but the downfall of ShinRa might be the only chance in getting them to stop polluting the Planet. Whatever it was, Cloud knew that the Planet's safety came first. But what of Hojo, and JENOVA? It was safer to remove Sephiroth now, when JENOVA had yet to overcome the General's mind, but being chased by ShinRa would make it hard to track down the Professor and his beloved specimen.

Would he risk looking for Hojo and JENOVA first?

...No.

Certainly not.

JENOVA was terrifying, a Calamity from the Skies, but she needed a vessel for her to work. Hojo was a mere being who needed to be stopped and killed.

It was _Sephiroth_ who had done everything. _Sephiroth_ who had burned down Nibelheim, _Sephiroth_ who had killed Aerith, _Sephiroth_ who had summoned Meteor, _Sephiroth_ who had helped JENOVA in spreading Geostigma, _Sephiroth_ who nearly killed the Planet...

After killing Sephiroth, ShinRa would definitely be thrown into a state of disarray. But chaos was easier to hide in than orderliness, especially when it comes to escaping. He would use that chaos to track down Hojo and JENOVA. If they were in the building, it's most likely that they would be transported to a safe place immediately. That would be the signal Cloud would need to work on. All he needed to do was to prevent himself from getting captured after dealing with Sephiroth. It was simple enough. His plans had never been detailed and logical anyway. He was a fighter, not a Turk.

Reaching the source of the light, Cloud looked down into the room below. It looked empty. He edged right and left, peering at all angles. It _was_ empty. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he turned to the bolts fastening the bars to the shaft, prising the bolts loose and looking down again. There was no sound, no hint of movement. He lifted the bars carefully and set them aside, moving to the middle of the hole. Break in, kill Sephiroth, track down and kill Hojo, destroy JENOVA. It wasn't the first time for him to wreak havoc inside ShinRa's building.

With First Tsurugi ready, Cloud hopped down, his feet landing smartly on the ground. He straightened, blue mako eyes widening instantly in disbelief when the tip of the blade of a crimson rapier was held at his throat.

He hadn't even _reached _Sephiroth yet, and his plans were already being thwarted.

Warily, Cloud turned his gaze on the man before him. The first thought that entered Cloud's mind was how _crimson_ the man was. Short, rust-coloured hair hung over his eyes and he was dressed in a long, crimson coat that fell down to his ankles. A black SOLDIER turtleneck and a leather plate, black trousers, standard-issue SOLDIER boots... And an elegant, crimson rapier. The man had SOLDIER written all over him. His blue mako eyes were alert, but there was a look of _smugness_ on this SOLDIER's face.

"Well, well... look what we have here," Genesis said smoothly, angling his rapier closer to Cloud's throat. "_All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow._" He narrowed his eyes as he examined his captive from head to toe. Everything about the man was odd. The modified SOLDIER-style uniform – a wolf theme, Genesis noted – with only one shoulder guard... A Buster-style sword... The most _ludicrous_ hairstyle, one that could easily be mistaken as a Chocobo... and mako eyes. That was interesting.

"My fight is not with you," Cloud said edgily. He could easily fight the man, but he worried that it would cause a commotion which would lead to unwanted attention. And Sephiroth was just _a few doors away_.

"Oh?" Genesis arched an eyebrow. "Then who are you looking for, to be intruding my room like this?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud answered. There was no point hiding it now. There was a flash of annoyance and irritation in those blue eyes as the crimson SOLDIER sneered at him.

"Is that so," Genesis said, frustrated now. _Famous as ever_, he thought, picturing this man fighting against Sephiroth. Of course the intruder would lose to Sephiroth instantly. Even after all these years, Genesis still couldn't help but feel a sense of bitterness and resentment towards his old rival. His feelings in being sent to the past was still in a turmoil, and _this_ had to happen.

Genesis looked at the intruder again. His mind was working furiously. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he _knew_ this man from somewhere... but he couldn't remember this incident ever happening in the past before. Then again, Genesis hardly spent time in his room. Was it possible that this event _had_ occurred in the past, and it was only he who hadn't been there to witness it? He could imagine it happening. He would be away, either on a mission or joining Angeal... this stranger would have come into his room and, without having a chance of raising that sorely ungraceful sword, was killed by Sephiroth. And Sephiroth would never have mentioned the event, dismissing it as something trivial. ShinRa would definitely cover up such a thing if an outsider could breach their security so easily. It was... possible.

But the man looked suspiciously familiar.

It was unlikely that this person was a SOLDIER. Genesis knew he never paid much attention to most unworthy SOLDIERs in his past, but he doubted that one with such an absurd hairstyle would have escaped his attention... or memory. "...You're not a SOLDIER," Genesis guessed.

Again, the hard-smacked truth. Cloud narrowed his eyes. "No," he nearly spat. "I'm not."

"Then your mako eyes?"

"...Poisoning." Better to make his story consistent, he supposed.

Realisation washed over Genesis and he lowered his rapier. "...You're that trooper," he said, remembering now. The trooper who had escaped with Zack, lugged around like a sack of potatoes no matter where Genesis saw him. He had been involved with the Nibelheim incident, experimented on along with Zack by Hojo... But he had merely been a trooper back then. So it was impossible for the man to have his mako eyes now, when all of it was still _waiting_ to happen. So... why?

Cloud was surprised. People mistook him as a SOLDIER far too often, but this was the first time someone labelled him as the trooper he had really been. "Who are you?" Cloud asked. He _knew_ this man from somewhere, he was sure of it. And yet... Cloud shut his eyes for a moment, inhaling sharply. It wasn't the first time he was frustrated with his patchy memory. _Remember_.

Genesis scowled. It was inexcusable for this low trooper not to know who he was. "Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. SOLDIER First Class. You were with Zack," he said, certain now.

The answer Genesis received threw him off completely. "...You're from the future?"

"This is certainly interesting," Genesis said slowly. "Why are you looking for Sephiroth?" he asked, raising his rapier again. If this trooper was from the future as he was, there would only be _one_ reason why he was crawling around the maintenance shafts like this. Sephiroth had burned down Nibelheim, and that event led to this trooper and Zack being captured by Hojo. If there was _anything_ this trooper wanted to do with the General, it would be to stop him... kill him.

The door to his room was suddenly flung open, both eyes immediately travelling to the door. Genesis's eyes widened in surprise, a brief curse escaping his lips as Sephiroth entered, Masamune in his hand. Standing just outside the doorway was Angeal, his standard SOLDIER sword ready. The Silver General looked at Genesis, at the rapier Genesis was holding against the intruder, and then at the intruder himself, piecing the events together in his mind. His eyes locked on Cloud's, taking only a second to look over the newcomer's appearance. "...Cloud," Sephiroth said, confirming the name of the man. "I thought I smelled a _rat_ in those shafts."

The sound of metal against metal was painful as First Tsurugi slammed into the Masamune. The speed of the rat was incredible, with Sephiroth barely having enough time to raise his katana and parry the attack. Genesis could only blink when he noticed that Cloud was no longer in front of him, and he turned, horrified, as he watched Sephiroth backing into the corridor, allowing more room to fight. Cloud was ruthless, eyes blazing in absolute anger and hatred as he swung First Tsurugi, his mind clouded by instinct and hatred alone as he advanced at the one man whom he had killed so many times. But Sephiroth's form was perfect. There were no holes in his defence. Gritting his teeth, Cloud advanced further, angered that Sephiroth could hold his ground with such ease and elegance. First Tsurugi made a move for the man's ribs, this which Sephiroth parried easily before countering, the riposte nearly grazing Cloud's cheek.

Cloud retreated a step as their swords clashed together, the force so strong that he could feel the vibration running up his arms. Yet Sephiroth did not even waver against the weight, his eyes gleaming as he regarded the other. He aimed a strike to Cloud's unprotected right shoulder, which the man was very quick to intercept. Sephiroth parried the next attack, barely missing the swinging kick which he dodged, sweeping Masamune in a flourish to keep the other man back.

"Well, you're a rude one," Sephiroth said coolly as Cloud advanced again, blocking his attacks with ease. "What is your business here?"

"_Sephiroth_," Cloud spat, his eyes glowing with fury. This _man_.

The _hostility_ that came with how Cloud said his name nearly surprised Sephiroth.

Sephiroth merely smirked as Cloud lunged forward. He parried the attack, stepping to the side with ease as he countered with a flurry of strikes, all which Cloud blocked just as smoothly. _Angeal was right_, Sephiroth thought. The man was strong. First Tsurugi glided against Masamune and Sephiroth jumped back, increasing the distance between them. The symphony of his long katana sent chills down Cloud's spine as he tightened his grip on First Tsurugi. Instantly, they charged towards each other, swords ready for the blow.

Genesis turned to Angeal. "Stop them!" he cried out, rushing towards the fighting duo with his rapier.

Angeal got there first.

First Tsurugi met the blade of the standard SOLDIER sword, while Masamune met Genesis's crimson rapier. For a moment, the atmosphere stilled, the sound of swords clashing reverberating around them. Sephiroth blinked, his eyes on the crimson rapier holding back his katana. "Genesis. Angeal," Sephiroth murmured quietly.

With his sword held by the other, First Tsurugi split, and Angeal was barely able to contain his surprise as he grabbed the hilt of Buster Sword, nearly a millisecond too late to parry the second attack with the Buster's guard. Genesis's eyes widened as Sephiroth angled the Masamune, just in time to catch the _third_ blade that separated from the intruder's sword. It seemed as if there was going to be a fourth, if not for the sound of guns loading that halted the actions of all four, the atmosphere stilling into abrupt silence. The corridor was surrounded by guards, all aiming their guns towards Cloud, who finally stopped in unison. Sephiroth pulled back, his stance ready if the intruder was to try and attack again, but it was evident that Cloud knew better than to move. The bright mako eyes were angered, frustrated, and Sephiroth could see a deep sense of _loathing_ in the irises. It surprised him, to see such emotion in a man like that.

"What is going _on_ here?" Lazard appeared, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

Sephiroth had just noticed the damage they had done in the swordfight. In such a narrow corridor, it looked worse than it really was. Masamune had cut through the walls with ease, the long, thin sword lines contrasting deeply against the intruder's deep gauges. It was a good thing they hadn't resorted to _magic_. Sephiroth could sense that the intruder had a good number of materia on him. High-level materia, probably even mastered.

"Director," Sephiroth greeted softly, stepping forward. He still had his attention on Cloud, who was still tense and held back by Angeal's Buster Sword. "It seems that we have an intruder."

"A Wutaian spy?" Lazard arched an eyebrow, though it seemed that even he was doubtful of that guess.

"I'm _not_ spying for Wutai," Cloud said bitingly, finally voicing out. "My business is not with ShinRa." Not yet.

"Then?"

Cloud merely glared at Sephiroth, angered and frustrated more than anything else. He _had_ the man. He knew it. Sephiroth was already beginning to retreat when he had advanced. He could _feel_ it. And yet!

"Arrest him. Take him to the prison on Floor 66," Lazard decided finally. "We can question him later."

Genesis surprised Sephiroth by stepping forward. "I'll handle it," he said, eyeing Cloud suspiciously. Cloud narrowed his eyes at Genesis, but he assembled First Tsurugi without another word, defeated. Once whole again, the sword was wrenched from his hands as two guards and three Thirds advanced forward.

Sephiroth stepped forward, but Lazard turned to him. "Sephiroth. I shall need to talk to you."

_Wonderful_. "Of course," he said, casting a last glance at Cloud as Genesis escorted him away. He highly doubted that Cloud would allow himself to be imprisoned, but there was no way for Sephiroth to wriggle out of the discussion with Lazard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **I seem to have a few readers telling me that this story reminds me of Sinnatious's 'The Fifth Act', and to be honest, I don't blame them. TFA, out of all the FF fics I've read, is the one and only fic that actually inspired me to write an FFVII fic for the first time. In fact, before the idea of Phoenix Flame's plot came to me, I was actually very highly considering asking Sinnatious if I could write a continuation fic for TFA. XD So yes, don't be surprised if you see some similarities in the starting chapters. PF and TFA will be very different once we get further into the plot. But it will be similar, in the sense that it's a post-FFVII Cloud coming back without returning to his younger body.

By the way, I seem to always read people writing Sephiroth as having a photographic memory, but I can't remember if that's canon or not. Anyone know? I agree with the idea, though. It's a trait I would associate with him. In any case, thanks a lot for the reviews, guys! :D Chapters will take a little longer to be uploaded. I am now working with a beta - shoutout to ScribeOfRED! As usual, let me know if you have any requests or ideas – I'd love to hear them, and include them where I can. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

"You seem to be doing a little better today!" Aerith said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. In front of her, five lonely flowers were trying their best to remain alive, and she crouched near them, running her fingers across their soft, white petals. "Just wait. Soon you'll have more friends, but you need to be stronger first," she said gently, taking out her flask. With care, Aerith checked the earth and began to pour a little water through her fingers, moistening the soil.

She had discovered the church a few days ago, and the sight of flowers in a place apart from her own home delighted her. It was such a rare sight in Midgar's slums. Elmyra wasn't happy that she was going out on her own, but she couldn't leave the flowers to die here. She had originally thought of moving the flowers to her home, but the flowers had protested. This was their home. They _needed_ to be here. They refused to be moved to a different place. Aerith somehow knew that.

There were still people in black suits following her every now and again, but Aerith refused to show her fear. She had escaped from them countless times, but perhaps it was time for her to stand up for herself. They seemed to be merely observing her, however. It had been a while since they tried to take her away physically. Besides, she knew these slums better than they did. She could outrun them easily if they tried to take her away by force again.

As Aerith continued tending to her flowers, a strange sensation came over her and she paused. The flowers swayed from side to side and she could hear them trying to tell her something. She had felt different since this morning, but now, finally with her flowers, she could sense there really was something strange. She couldn't place her finger on it. Aerith dropped down, pressing her cheek against the damp soil. "What is it?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Beneath the cries of the Planet, the many voices trying to tell her their pain, she could see a shining ray of light. Something had changed today... A new soul had entered the world, and it was radiating.

_It's rising... It's rising again, soon..._

"What is?" Aerith asked, fear gripping her heart. She could feel it... The dark entity coming to hurt the Planet. But this light was glowing brightly and it blinded her from what she was trying to see.

_It's coming... The Calamity from the Skies..._

* * *

><p>Lazard gave the signal to follow as soon as Cloud disappeared from sight, escorted away by Genesis and a handful of select guards and SOLDIERs. Sephiroth watched as the man left, his green eyes giving nothing away even though he wanted nothing more than to confront the man. Not much gained the attention of the Silver General these days, but this was especially interesting. Even Genesis hardly took any interest in the well-being and business of others; to see him and not Angeal volunteering to do the work of securing the prisoner was surprising. Sephiroth exchanged glances with Angeal and nodded – he supposed there was no problem for the black-haired SOLDIER to follow with the discussion. Angeal, after all, had actually talked to the blond fighter.<p>

They followed a different route to the Director's private office, located one floor above Sephiroth's. Though Lazard was quick to give orders that the matter remain confidential, there were already a few concerned glances being thrown their way as they walked. Knowing the nature of these SOLDIERs, Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if the academy knew what had happened within the next twelve hours. Word travelled fast in ShinRa – probably due to SOLDIERs having very little personal life apart from their duties to the Company. The SOLDIERs had long tired of the news of the Wutai War and its new heroes.

Sephiroth walked into the room and settled in a chair. Lazard's office was much like his own, with only one significant difference: The Director's desk was usually devoid of papers. Lazard's rise among the ranks of ShinRa officials had been nearly as fast as Sephiroth's rise in SOLDER ranking. He could handle problems in his path with such swiftness and efficiency that it was no wonder he could hold such a position in ShinRa at such a young age.

The blond-haired man watched as Angeal placed his Buster Sword by the wall before moving to the desk. Once he was settled in his chair, Lazard spoke; "So... What do we have here?"

He was surprised when Sephiroth looked at Angeal. The black-haired SOLDIER cleared his throat, his eyes troubled. "I met the man earlier this morning in the wastes of Midgar when I on a mission with my charge."

Lazard raised his eyebrows. "You, SOLDIER Hewley?"

Angeal nodded. "The man was looking for Sephiroth, apparently on a business of his own. He said he meant no harm to anyone else."

"What's the meaning of this?" Lazard asked, turning his eyes on the General.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I've never met him in my life," he said calmly.

"This man has successfully broken into ShinRa headquarters and went through our defence system in less than a day. And he didn't even fail – he did meet the General." Clearly, Lazard wasn't happy with the discovery. "Any name?"

"...Cloud," Angeal answered. "He didn't give a last name."

What a strange name. "You didn't think about reporting this matter, Lieutenant?"

"SOLDIER Hewley reported it to me," Sephiroth said, interrupting before Angeal could speak. "I found the matter to be of no concern at the time. It's obvious that he's a formidable fighter, yet he did not attack Lieutenant Hewley or Cadet Fair. To me, it means that ShinRa is not his target. He did say he had no business with ShinRa."

Lazard waved his hand. "He's trying to fight against ShinRa's General. That immediately makes it ShinRa's business." There was a brief silence. "Anything else about this stranger?"

"He seemed to know Zack – my charge," Angeal said, remembering now. "But Zack couldn't remember ever meeting him. Could it be that he's an ex-SOLDIER?"

"Those mako eyes definitely give that impression. But the last time we had a SOLDIER leave ShinRa was only two years ago. And the boy was sixteen. Far too young to be the man we're facing," Lazard answered. _Not to mention the Turks are still keeping an eye on him, and all other ex-SOLDIERs to name_.

"He said he had mako poisoning as a result of being around reactors too much."

So they would need to find towns that were particularly close to reactors to start looking for clues to the man's true identity... and somehow figure out the real intentions behind his actions. Lazard nodded slowly. "The Department of Administrative Research will be informed of this."

"We're involving the Turks?" Angeal frowned. He wasn't the only SOLDIER who distrusted the black-suited Turks. But he also couldn't deny that the Turks never failed to obtain information where it was needed. Angeal glanced at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye. The Silver General, for once, seemed as if he was in deep thought. Angeal could think of endless reasons why a complete stranger would want to fight Sephiroth, or even to name the General his enemy. Sephiroth wasn't the most social of people, and he always carried out his duties successfully, even if it meant killing others. He was the most well-known SOLDIER in ShinRa. But to have someone go through such lengths to track down the General, infiltrating Midgar while refraining from killing anyone else under ShinRa... It didn't make any sense. Why hate the General without hating the Company?

"Assuming that Commander Rhapsodos has placed him under tight security, we should leave the matter for now and resume the discussion once we have more information," Lazard said. His words were a clear dismissal.

Sephiroth and Angeal stood and retrieved their swords. As curious as they were, their job was done here.

* * *

><p><em>Later this year, I'm going to tell Tifa that I'm joining SOLDIER<em>, Cloud thought, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the white ceiling. He was lying on the bed provided in his small prison – ironically the exact same cell he had been locked in when he and his comrades were captured on their quest to save Aerith from ShinRa. Cloud breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. He remembered finding his room unlocked that one night, following the blood trails that had been left by Sephiroth. He had often wondered, until now, why Sephiroth hadn't killed him at the time. Why had he been spared, when the guards and workers had been mercilessly killed?

Sephiroth had killed so many, and it was Cloud's duty to stop him.

..._And I couldn't kill him in time_, Cloud thought, turning to his side. _Why was I sent here?_

Had he not done enough to save the Planet before this? Killing Sephiroth, destroying JENOVA, stopping the Reunion and fighting against Kadaj and his brothers... Was that not enough? It was still hard for him to grasp the fact that he was in the past. A part of him wondered if this was just a figment of his imagination, if he had truly lost his mind... but he doubted that. This had to be real. He had been given a second chance to save the Planet, but he couldn't afford to fail this time. He mustn't fail. The idea of watching Zack and Aerith killed before his eyes again... Cloud turned, shutting his eyes tight.

_Aerith... Aerith would probably be fifteen at this time. So young... And Zack..._

Cloud had originally been surprised when he saw Zack earlier that morning, so young and inexperienced compared to how he had always remembered his friend. In this timeline, Zack would be sixteen. Cloud was seven years older than Zack, the same age as Sephiroth even... It nearly made him chuckle. He still regarded Zack as the older man, even when he had seen the young SOLDIER earlier. Zack had saved him, had fought with bravery and honour, even at the age of sixteen. If Cloud was to keep on this lonesome journey, he would do it for Zack.

Just how long would he be kept confined in this room?

"_At ease, men_,_"_ Cloud heard a familiar voice outside his cell. "_Take a break and wait for me to summon you back. I do __not __want to find you out here before you are called. Make yourselves useful and leave us."_

The door to his room opened and Cloud sat up, watching as Genesis closed the door behind him. The crimson SOLDIER immediately looked out-of-place, the red coat contrasting radically against the white-washed walls. Genesis looked around, saw that there was no place to sit, and scowled. He proceeded to rest his back against the wall opposite of Cloud, his blue eyes curious.

_Curious_ was perhaps the wrong word to use. Genesis was downright _baffled_ with the situation he found himself in. He had previously ordered the guards to take Cloud's materia, armour and sword away, locking it in a room on the floor above. He knew Cloud came from the future, knew that he was perhaps a remarkable fighter to want to take on _Sephiroth_ without hesitation... But it was only when he saw First Tsurugi and Cloud's materia collection that it dawned on him just how powerful Cloud really was.

Genesis had inspected the materia with the interest of the one true master of materia in SOLDIER. Even Sephiroth couldn't compare to his skills in magic use. Clearly, he had underestimated Cloud. Barrier, Heal, Cure, Time and Lightning were common. The Heal materia was new, signalling that Cloud may have only recently discovered it. Finding Chocobo Lure interested him, for he hadn't labelled Cloud as someone who would ride Chocobos, much less wild ones. But the sight of a mastered _Bahamut_? Genesis had only ever read about Bahamut in old, thick Materia Theory textbooks. He had been searching for Bahamut for _months_, even though he was much more interested in obtaining either Odin or Knights of Round. The other green materia was what surprised him most: an Ultima, mastered no less. Just getting his hands on the materia would have been remarkable, let alone trying to _master_ it.

Now, faced with this strange trooper, Genesis found that he could not find the right words to start the conversation. So he turned to LOVELESS, seeking comfort from their familiar words;

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end__  
><em>_The goddess descends from the sky__  
><em>_Wings of light and dark spread afar__  
><em>_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_."

Cloud's head rose. "You came from the future," the statement was almost casual. A pause. "Did Aerith bring you here?"

_Aerith?_ What in the name of the goddess was Aerith? "No," Genesis said, taking insult where it was not due. "I have been sent back by Minerva herself."

"Minerva?"

_Clearly_ this man, while brilliant in sword-play (and apparently materia usage), lacked all knowledge about the Planet's literary beliefs. And Genesis wasn't exactly feeling generous in delving into a topic like that with him. Not now, stuck in this dank cell where he didn't belong. He changed the subject. "Why were _you_ sent back? What happened in the future, after we parted?"

Cloud immediately shook his head. "A lot happened... But I don't remember ever meeting you before."

Surprising, but not unexpected. The trooper had been suffering from a very severe case of mako poisoning when Genesis had met him. To see him alive and wielding a sword was already something short of remarkable. If it weren't for those mako eyes, Genesis would have hardly believed that this Cloud was the same man as the unresponsive trooper he remembered. Still, it was strange – and perhaps a little worrying – that Cloud hadn't remembered Genesis from his trooper days. Well, nothing he could do about that now.

"Then perhaps you should know everything that happened in the past from the start... and continue from there," Genesis said softly. The other cells were empty, and he had sent the guards away, but telling the story in an already-safe environment still pulled at his strings. He didn't exactly trust that curiosity wouldn't get the better of those bumbling fools. Genesis held his arm out, and there was a heavy silence in the air.

Cloud felt the ribbon on his arm responding to the changing atmosphere. He rubbed his arm, eyeing the SOLDIER questioningly.

"I'll admit that I was the catalyst for past events... Maybe even the one responsible for throwing Sephiroth over the edge," Genesis said, the dark memories haunting his mind. He noticed Cloud's eyes narrowing in suspicion at his words. "It started perhaps less than two months from now, when I challenged Sephiroth to a duel."

And so, the story was told in the small bubble of silence that enveloped them. The degradation. Hollander. Angeal, and the mass-SOLDIER disappearance. Sephiroth, and the possibility of curing degradation with his S-cells. Genesis was surprised how easy it was to tell his story once he started. Then again, Cloud was a very good listener. He never interrupted, even when Genesis spoke about his confrontation with Sephiroth in the Nibelheim reactor.

The ex-trooper merely listened, his eyes growing steadfastly darker as he gazed at the man who had initially started the spark that led to the grief he had to go through.

Listening to Genesis, it dawned on Cloud that if Genesis hadn't acted as he did, then perhaps there would be no Sephiroth and JENOVA disaster... no Nibelheim incident... no death of a SOLDIER named Zack Fair, no sacrifice from the last Ancient, no Meteor... It nearly made him angry. He supposed, if he had met Genesis in his original timeline, he probably _would_ have been angry.

"Last time I saw you and Zack, you were on your way to Midgar. You were probably a two-days' drive from there," Genesis said, reaching the end of his story. He skipped the part of fighting against Zack, of meeting Minerva. "I was cured of my degradation from the kindness of the Planet, and I sealed myself away where I slept... until I woke up today, finding myself back where it all began," he said, frowning. Blue eyes travelled to the blond man.

Cloud averted his gaze. This part he remembered a little more... vague recollections, but better than the absolute darkness of memories from what happened before that. "A two-days' drive from Midgar, huh?" he asked, his lips forming a small smile. If Genesis had stayed with them a little longer, the outcome could have been very, very different. He shook his head, blue eyes locking with the SOLDIER's. Genesis raised his eyebrows slightly. "Zack managed to get us a ride on the back of someone's truck at that time... I think he was planning to head straight to Midgar. But SOLDIER caught up with us before we could manage. He fought at a cliff, and killed many... But they shot him and he never made it. I recovered right after that. I don't think the SOLDIERs noticed me," he said quietly, remembering Zack's body riddled with bullets. _You'll be... my living legacy... _

Genesis cursed under his breath.

Cloud's story was longer, of course. He began with what happened after the Nibelheim disaster, of Hojo's experiments with mako and JENOVA cells, telling the event from his point of view. He kept away nothing, wanting the crimson SOLDIER to understand _why_ he needed to kill Sephiroth. So he told Genesis of AVALANCHE, of Aerith and the Cetra, of Sephiroth and JENOVA, of Hojo, of Meteor, of Holy and the Lifestream... He told the man about the Remnants, of the Reunion, of Geostigma and Sephiroth's return from the dead. Genesis wasn't silent as Cloud had been. The crimson SOLDIER muttered angry curses under his breath, sometimes shaking his head in wonder and disbelief throughout Cloud's narration

"Yesterday, I went in Aerith's church as usual to tend to her flowers, when the pool suddenly crystallised... And next thing I knew, I was here," Cloud finished.

_Strange_, Genesis thought. It didn't seem as if Minerva and this Aerith were the same entity, but it _did_ seem as if it was the Planet that had sent them back. It was no work of magic exercised by someone else. Genesis crossed his arms, one hand moving to play with his earring. A thought came to him. "When you said the pool crystallised... what happened to it?"

In answer, Cloud dug through his pocket and took out a clear globe, almost like a materia, if it weren't for its colourless exterior. Genesis considered having a word with the guards later about missing something this important. Sometimes, they followed orders far too literally, missing the more suspicious items that could be their downfall. Stepping forward, Genesis took the smooth sphere from Cloud's hand. He recognised it instantly as a materia. There was no denying the magic pulsing inside it, but it was no materia that he knew of. It was most likely on the same league as Holy and the Black Materia, rather than a Magic or Status materia. Genesis held the sphere out, closing his eyes as he tried to exercise the power within. The sphere pulsed, the colour turning a brighter shade of white, but nothing happened.

Perplexed, Genesis returned the materia. "So... What do you plan to do from here?"

The other man shrugged. "Break out from here, first. Sephiroth must be stopped."

Genesis was already shaking his head. "You will _not_ kill Sephiroth where it isn't due," he said, anger burning in his eyes.

Blue eyes flashing dangerously in anger. "Sephiroth killed my family! He nearly destroyed the Planet! What other reason do I have than to kill him?" It was ridiculous how this man thought that Sephiroth posed no threat to the Planet.

"If the Planet merely wants you to _kill_ him, what difference will it make compared to the many times you've killed him already?" Genesis snapped irritably. "I cannot see my purpose in being sent back here if _killing Sephiroth_ is my goal." It seemed more likely that the Planet had wanted Genesis to stop himself, not the General.

"Then what am I doing here?" Cloud all but hissed.

"As if I know!"

Cloud turned his head away from the crimson SOLDIER. As much as he hated to admit it, after listening to Genesis's story, it made his aim of killing Sephiroth seem rather minor... even unnecessary at this point of time, even though he couldn't turn away the deeply-ingrained instinct that Sephiroth was dangerous. If Cloud wanted to be extra cautious, it was probably Genesis himself he needed to kill. He turned his head to look at the crimson SOLDIER.

Genesis read Cloud's thoughts instantly. His rapier was already in his hand, the blade inching close to Cloud's cheek. "Don't even _think_ of it, trooper. I'm here because I myself am not satisfied with the future," he hissed.

Cloud turned his head away from the blade. "JENOVA must be stopped." That he knew for sure. "...Probably Hojo as well."

A small chuckle escaped Genesis's lips. "How I would love to kill Hollander right now. But I do not believe that being sent back to the past gives us reason for revenge," he said, eyeing Cloud, who was now turning his strange materia in his hands. Cloud didn't reply to his obvious hint. "But I do agree that JENOVA needs to be stopped."

"What will you do?"

"My presence is needed here," Genesis answered. "I need to keep my eyes on Angeal." _And discover if my degradation is still __here_. "Do you have any friends you can rely on at this time?"

_Vincent_. He knew exactly where to find the ex-Turk. But that would mean going to Nibelheim... Something Cloud wanted to avoid, although he knew it was impossible. Nibelheim... It was the likeliest place where JENOVA would be at this time. He looked at Genesis, managing a small nod. He could rely on Nanaki as well, if the red warrior would consider helping him... But Nanaki was still rather young at this point, and Cloud wondered if he would be so selfish to ask so much from him. Unlike both Cloud and Vincent, Nanaki didn't yet have any qualms with ShinRa and Hojo.

"I suggest you look for your friends and track down JENOVA first," Genesis said smoothly.

"Once I escape," Cloud answered, his eyes dull as he stared at the crimson SOLDIER.

Genesis laughed instantly. "Of course," he said cheerfully. The atmosphere lightened, and Cloud realised the silence Genesis had been using had finally been lifted. He rubbed his arm absently as Ribbon began to cool. "Good luck trying," Genesis said, moving to the door.

"Wait. You're going?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"It would serve you right to be locked in here after attacking the General, Cloud. We can't have _terrorists_ running around without being locked away, can we?" he asked, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. If Cloud had escaped ShinRa before, Genesis had little doubt that he could do it again. He paused before throwing a crumpled piece of paper over his shoulder. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises... Nothing shall forestall my return._"

Genesis left.

If Cloud thought Cid or Vincent could be ridiculous, Genesis had achieved a new level of that on his own. The crimson SOLDIER's mercurial mood was hard to keep up with. He looked at the paper that he had caught, listening to the sounds of the guards coming back. In a writing which Cloud supposed was Genesis's, there was only one simple message.

_Aid will come your way. Be patient._

Cloud crumpled the paper. He would never trust the dramatic, crimson SOLDIER. There was simply _no way_ he would be patient.

* * *

><p>"...Maybe you've accidentally done something to him," Angeal suggested, still perplexed as ever with the little mystery they had in their hands.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous," Sephiroth nearly snapped. "I wouldn't have forgotten his face."

Angeal leaned back, his right hand moving to press the bridge of his nose. It was difficult for him to come up with more theories than the ones he already threw to the quiet General. While Sephiroth wasn't exactly a likeable person by nature, it was also a fact that the General did nothing immoral out of the line of duty. No killing or torture outside ShinRa's orders, at least. Nothing that would give a reason why a man would hate him and not hate ShinRa... unless Cloud was an eye-for-an-eye person, which would make matters difficult. It was possible that, in Sephiroth's killing someone dear to Cloud, the blond fighter had then made Sephiroth and Sephiroth alone his enemy without involving anyone else. If that were the case, it would definitely be rather troublesome.

But it made a whole load more sense than his other theories.

The door flew open and Genesis entered briskly, his crimson coat flapping as the door shut behind him. Sephiroth's face remained unchanged, unperturbed as ever with Genesis's dramatic, rude entry.

"You seem to have taken your time with our new prisoner," Angeal remarked absently.

Genesis nodded, his strides better suited for a stage. "Oh, yes. I had fun examining his weapon, though I have no idea how to work it," he said, settling into a chair. "There are some unusual mechanical workings with that sword, and apparently, right and wrong ways to try and split it."

"How many blades does it split into?"

"I have no idea," the crimson SOLDIER rolled his eyes. He had only examined First Tsurugi for a few minutes before his interest was taken with Cloud's materia collection. Who would be _interested_ in swords when there was such an exquisite materia set that could be examined?

"And the prisoner himself?" Sephiroth asked.

"Locked up safely with no intention of revealing his identity to us," Genesis lied.

Genesis had thought about his next actions during his short walk from Cloud's cell to Sephiroth's private office. And, to him, it made sense to hide the truth away from them. If he wanted to save both Angeal and Sephiroth, then telling them about their degradation and JENOVA cells would probably be the _last_ thing he should do. Considering what had happened when he revealed the truth to Sephiroth before, Genesis was barely able to suppress a shudder. He would rely on Cloud to defeat JENOVA, while keeping both SOLDIERs away from knowing the truth. It was the only way to prevent the future from happening once again.

Genesis noticed that Sephiroth seemed rather... troubled. The hint of the emotion was in his green eyes, and while Genesis did feel guilty about lying, he knew it was the best thing to do. He would exercise his performing arts skills in order to save his two closest comrades. He knew, as much as he knew himself, that both Angeal and Sephiroth weren't truly 'bad' people.

The Sephiroth in front of him wouldn't burn down Nibelheim out of anger. This Sephiroth was his... comrade. His _friend_. And while Genesis had many issues with Sephiroth, he knew that the man never deserved what had happened to him. To lose his mind because _Genesis_ had tipped him over the edge in the first place, then controlled by the alien that was JENOVA... He couldn't allow it to happen – not if it was preventable. It was even harder for Genesis to imagine the Sephiroth in front of him doing the things Cloud had narrated earlier.

Genesis also owed it to Angeal to save him. The man had stuck with him through thick and thin, discarding his pride and honour to remain loyal to the friendship they had, and had finally died under Zack's hand. And it was again Genesis who was to be blamed for that.

He wanted to save them both equally. He would follow Sephiroth, with or without his consent, every waking moment if that's what it took to ensure the General's safety.

"It is rather strange for you to be so quiet, Genesis. Especially with a matter like this going on, I'd have thought you would have more observations than this," Sephiroth said curiously, breaking the heavy silence surrounding them.

Curse the man whom he wanted to save!

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to figure out _what_ you could have done to deserve such hatred from our new prisoner." My, he should have been an actor, not a SOLDIER!

The Silver General arched an eyebrow at the spite in Genesis's words. "You did not question him?"

"Of course I did! He said that his business was with you, and that he was not a SOLDIER. And that the mako eyes were caused by poisoning," Genesis snapped.

"The same story, then," Angeal said, grabbing the crimson SOLDER's attention.

"You've talked to Cloud?" Genesis asked, surprised.

Angeal nodded. "I met him in the wastes earlier this morning," he said, glancing at the clock. It was already far past midnight, Angeal noted.

Curse the man! He didn't say anything about meeting _Angeal_. "What happened?" Genesis demanded.

Angeal sighed heavily, recounting the event for the third time that day. This matter was beginning to receive far more publicity and attention than it probably should. But then, it was rare to find someone so boldly challenging their defences, especially in the middle of a war. And to have the man say that he was no Wutaian Spy and had nothing against ShinRa at such a time! _Most_ people hated ShinRa. They would have at least one reason for hating the Company, and if anything, the Wutai War only served to make ShinRa even more unpopular. Angeal knew ShinRa _employees_ who were dissatisfied with the Company, never mind public opinion.

No, what was truly amazing was that the man had fought Sephiroth to a _draw_. While Angeal had no doubts about his friend's combat skills, he wondered what the outcome of the battle would have been if he and Genesis hadn't stepped in. Cloud had been fighting equally as vicious as Sephiroth, and Angeal had witnessed the blond's skill twice: first when Cloud helped him bring down the behemoth, and second when he had been fighting against Sephiroth. A man with such skill with the sword just didn't _exist_ outside ShinRa. Especially not when dressed in a modified SOLDIER uniform with mako _eyes_ to top it off.

Still, as he recounted his story, he knew that they were getting nowhere near in unravelling the matter.

* * *

><p>One of the many advantages to being SOLDIER were enhanced, trained eyesight. Compared to people who lived in Kalm, Gongaga, Nibelheim, or even Cosmo Canyon, Midgar seemed to be permanently shrouded in darkness. Day or night, the city and the wastes surrounding it were constantly darker than the rest of the Planet. Being in the wastes of Midgar especially could make even a SOLDIER forget the time of day, and as a result, it was a place that people – SOLDIER or not –usually avoided... which was why SOLDIER Zack Fair was grateful that his mission earlier had been conducted in the wastes and not anywhere else.<p>

It was already far past midnight, approaching two in the morning if not already past it, as he trudged the dusty terrain with his friend, Kunsel. He felt bad about breaking the rules – of course he was – but being in the wastes, which were permanently dark, made him feel just slightly better. At least it wasn't so damn obvious that he was breaking the rules. It was a poor excuse.

"Zack, don't you think you should just accept the materia and be grateful for it?" Kunsel asked, hurrying after his friend as they moved through wastes outside Midgar. He couldn't believe that his friend would drag him out of the dorms at such an hour, much less without reporting to Lazard first. If they were caught, Kunsel knew he would be looking at a _month_ of cleaning the SOLDIER bathrooms on the 45th floor.

His friend said nothing as they stole across the dry terrain. Kunsel bit his tongue – maybe he should keep silent as well. It wouldn't do to have them attracting monsters in the middle of the night because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Besides, Zack seemed rather disturbed by the whole thing. Unusually so.

Apparently, Zack had met a fighter when he had been on a mission with Lieutenant Hewley earlier. The man had helped in defeating two behemoths before moving away leaving them, but later that night, Zack had realised that one of his materias was different. Closer inspection told them that his Heal had changed from new to mastered, which was impossible with the defeat of only two behemoths. It dawned on Zack that the mastered materia probably belonged the stranger somehow, and that his own untrained one was lost during the battle. It wasn't that the materia was exchanged that disturbed Zack... it was the fact that the lost Heal materia was the first that Lieutenant Hewley entrusted to him.

To Kunsel, it must've meant a lot for Zack to be trudging through the wastes at such an hour.

"It's here," Zack said, looking around. The bodies of the two behemoths were gone but Zack was sure that this was where they had fought earlier. He could read the signs of battle that was still there: the scattered rocks, the cliff further to their left, the marks on the ground bearing the evidence of sword use... It was here. The SOLDIER Second immediately dropped to the ground, looking around. "Maybe Cloud took it," he said bitterly.

Kunsel took out a flashlight and began to scan the area. It didn't seem as if there were any monsters in the area tonight. "Find it?" he asked. He couldn't see anything that looked even remotely like a materia out here.

"Nope," Zack sighed.

He had only received the Heal materia yesterday, right before the mission! And he blew it! Zack had his experience in using materia. He had a small preference to Bolt and Ice among those he had used, but the Heal materia was special. It was a common enough materia – one that he could purchase from Kalm, even – but with a very high master rate. It would be quicker and easier to master Bolt and Ice, _Gaia_, even a Restore or Revive materia, compared to Heal. Angeal told that to Zack with an amused look on his face, telling him that his training in materia-levelling would be complete for a SOLDIER Second if he could master a Heal.

They combed the area within a hundred meter radius, but it was obvious the search was futile.

Finally giving up, Zack straightened, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. Only a few hours remained until dawn, and he had troubled Kunsel over such a petty thing. He would just use his allowance to buy a new Heal to train. And Angeal was only beginning to feel excited about training him with materia-leveling as well!

"Kunsel. Let's get back," Zack called to his friend.

The SOLDIER looked up, turning his helmet to Zack's direction. "Are you sure?"

Zack shrugged. "I'll just apologise to Angeal tomorrow," he said, putting his hands together as a sign of apology. "I'll treat you later!" he promised.

Kunsel chuckled. "It's alright. Come on." He turned the flashlight off. They moved quietly, each thinking of the best way to sneak into their dorms without alerting the SOLDIERs on duty. Firsts may have the freedom of movement, but Seconds were still under ShinRa's close watch. Zack looked up at the sky as he walked, missing the stars he would have been able to see from Gongaga. He was soon walking behind Kunsel, but the other didn't seem to mind. They were half-way back through the wastes when Zack felt something break under his right foot. He stopped, crouching low, taking it in his hand and turning it over.

"Zack, come on!" Kunsel called.

"Coming!" Zack answered.

Almost unconsciously, he pocketed what he thought was a very strange-looking PHS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** As usual, thanks for all the reviews, guys! There should be a little more action in the next chapter, hopefully, and things should be progressing a little faster, so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, I shouldn't take up more of your time. Credit to ScribeOfRED for beta-ing. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

The SOLDIER academy was buzzing with excitement by the time Angeal reached the cafeteria the next day. He instantly frowned at the conversations he picked up from a few tables, shaking his head with a small sigh. As a mentor, he didn't know if he should be proud or frustrated. On one hand, the escaped rumours had challenged ShinRa's credibility in keeping things confidential. On the other hand, it was enlightening to know the Seconds and Thirds were actually concerning themselves with what was going on in the Company. One could not hold onto their pride and honour by merely following orders like dogs, after all. It took perhaps a beat or two longer for the buzz in the cafeteria to quiet down as a few Seconds and Thirds noticed his arrival.

Well... At least they knew when to shut their mouths when it was due.

Angeal took a tray and moved to the counter, picking out a couple of sandwiches, a bowl of fresh fruits and a cup of coffee, silently mournful that he would be eating alone. Curiously, Genesis had disappeared very early in the morning – or perhaps the crimson SOLDIER hadn't slept at all – but Angeal wasn't worried. He had been with Genesis long enough to know that his friend could take turns with his mood for months if he wanted to. Dealing with the mercurial mood changes was often tiring, but Angeal had long gotten used to it, and Sephiroth didn't seem to find it troublesome. Contrary to popular belief, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos wasn't one who would talk to just anyone. Very different to one particular Second he knew.

Angeal felt his arrival before his senses picked out the sound of footsteps. There was just something about the aura of his bouncy student that spoke volumes. Still, once Angeal's ears picked up the sound of Zack's footsteps, he was instantly ready. _Nobody_ tried to run across a cafeteria silently without a hidden motive.

The clash of swords silenced the cafeteria completely when Zack, wanting to ambush his mentor, found his standard SOLDIER-issued sword blocked by Angeal's. A satisfied smile crossed Angeal's face, but when he spoke to his student, his tone was grave. "It's dishonourable to attack a man when he's about to have his breakfast," he reprimanded, not missing a beat. He paused, picking out a tempting chocolate bun to add to his tray.

Zack's sigh was dramatically loud as he lowered his sword. Compared to Genesis's permanent theatrical persona, the contrast was nearly comical.

Angeal glanced over his shoulder, an amused smile on his lips as he watched Zack rub the back of his head. He stored his sword and picked up his tray. "Eat with me, Zack," Angeal invited, moving to an empty table. He kept his eyes on his tray, careful not to spill his coffee – he had accidentally poured too much. The Seconds and Thirds were staring, but Angeal paid them no mind. Genesis would have glared at all of them by now, his personality as fiery as the red leather coat he wore. Sephiroth wouldn't have received any stares in the first place – the SOLDIERs would be much too frightened to even try.

He settled down, citing quick thanks for his food, and sipped his coffee. Zack joined him soon after, sitting across him with his own tray. Angeal eyed his student's choice approvingly. A carton of milk, two buns, and a bowl of salad. He doubted Zack would choose the same sort of food among his own group of friends, but at least the Second respected him enough to eat healthily in front of him.

"So... Angeal. What are we doing today?" Zack asked, biting into his roll.

Angeal spread a little butter on his chocolate bun. "Training. We're using the training room on the 45th floor," he said nonchalantly as he ate. "Straight after this, once you finish your warm-up."

There was a brief silence following his words and Angeal looked up, almost surprised. Usually, his student was a lot chattier in mornings like this, often bombarding him with questions and suggestions. Could it be his mind, too, was impossibly occupied with stories about how Cloud had attacked Sephiroth? A reprimand was already on his lips, but Zack averted his gaze, his face suspiciously guilty. Angeal was instantly wary.

"Uhm... Can we delay today's training a bit?" Zack asked.

Well, this was interesting. "You have other things to do, Zack?" Angeal inquired, his voice level.

Zack poked his salad with his fork, his eyes on the piece of vegetable as he averted Angeal's gaze. "I need to go to Kalm."

Kalm? Did Cloud have any ties to Kalm? "Why?"

"...I need to get a materia."

A materia from Kalm. One he couldn't get from Midgar. Must be a relatively rare materia, at least for Seconds. Then again, Seconds usually only had their hands on curative materia and elemental attacks.

Hold on. Angeal's eyes travelled to the handle of the SOLDIER sword by Zack's head. "What happened to the Heal materia, Zack?" he asked flatly.

Zack instantly slammed his palms together, his head bowed down in apology. "I'm sorry! I lost it on the mission yesterday. But I'll get a new one to train, _promise_!"

It was hard to hold back his amusement, but he maintained his disapproving tone. "You lost it."

His student lowered his hands, rummaging through his pocket. "I found this one though... I think it must've been exchanged with Cloud yesterday," he said, holding out a green materia in his gloved hand.

Angeal reached forward, examining the little orb. The materia was a Heal, and closer inspection told him that the orb was mastered. Surprise flickered on Angeal's face and he examined it again to make sure. It was simply impossible that Zack could have levelled it up so quickly. Such a feat would probably make him First Class in a heartbeat. Angeal considered his options and finally pocketed the materia. "I'll ask Genesis about this," he said. Genesis was the one who had handled Cloud yesterday. Perhaps he would give permission for Angeal to check if the two spheres had indeed been exchanged. "If needed, we'll go to Kalm and train on the way back in the wastes. _After_ your daily routine. Add three hundred push-ups for your carelessness," he decided.

There was a gleam in Zack's eyes as he saluted, the gesture far too informal and enthusiastic to be taken seriously. "Roger, Lieutenant Hewley!"

The corners Angeal's lips tugged into an involuntary smile. It really was difficult to be a serious mentor to Zack. The boy was too eager and cheerful, and unfortunately, the trait was catching. Angeal had lost count the number of times he had failed to reprimand his student properly due to struggles in hiding his own amusement. But Zack was definitely talented; a gem among the Seconds, quickly becoming more and more recognisable. It was that, and the fact that Zack had actually dared to ask Angeal to become his mentor, that made Angeal accept him as his student in the first place. Mentoring Seconds was not uncommon in SOLDIER, but the practice had faded since the start of the Wutai War. Originally, Angeal had feared his actions in tutoring Zack might have been labelled as favouritism, but the way Zack seemed to befriend everyone made him believe there was nothing to be worried about.

It was hard to worry about Zack when the young Second seemed to have no worries of his own.

Well. At least he knew Zack wasn't wasting his attention on rumours of their newest prisoner.

The two finished their breakfast in silence. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Angeal thought his student did not seem as well rested as he normally was. He wondered if Zack had other things occupying his mind, but he didn't ask. Finishing his cup of coffee, Angeal stood. "I'll go and see Genesis. Meet me at the 45th floor at ten."

Zack nodded, his mouth full of bread. The SOLDIER First set off to leave, but a muffled voice calling his name stopped him and he glanced back at his student. Zack was eyeing his abandoned tray with accusing eyes. He could just hear the silent scolding that Zack was giving him for leaving his tray behind without clearing it.

Another smile tugged at his lips. "I'll trust you to handle it. Consider it extra punishment."

Making his way out of the cafeteria, Angeal took out his PHS and dialled Genesis's number. If he wasn't mistaken, Cloud had been taken to a cell on the 66th floor. He would head there. The unanswered rings continued until his call was transferred to a recording asking him to leave a message. Angeal frowned. Genesis wasn't taking calls? "Genesis. Where are you? I need to see you, about Cloud. I think one of his materia was exchanged with Zack's, and I need to make sure. Call me back." Angeal snapped his PHS shut and glanced back at the cafeteria. Should he change his plans and start training immediately?

Another thought came to him and he turned to his PHS again, dialling another number. It rang three times.

_"Angeal."_

"Sephiroth," Angeal answered, resuming his steps again. "Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but... Have you seen Genesis?"

There was a brief pause. _"No. I haven't seen him since last night."_

Angeal sighed. "Alright. Thanks," he said. He was about to terminate the connection, knowing Sephiroth seemed even colder through phone calls with his lack of responses, but the Silver General surprised him –

_"Is everything alright?"_

"Everything's fine. There's just some confusion with Cloud's materia - I think one of them was exchanged with Zack's, and I thought Genesis might know something."

There was another lapse of silence. Angeal strained his ears, listening to the sound of Sephiroth breathing. It took a while before Sephiroth finally spoke –

_"Let me know if you find him."_

"I will," Angeal answered, perplexed as ever as Sephiroth ended the call.

It was harmless enough to want to look through Cloud's materia, surely. He knew Genesis must've stashed it somewhere, but the guards should likely know. Angeal set off towards the elevator, inserting his keycard that allowed him access to all SOLDIER-related floors in ShinRa's tall building. The 20th to 23rd floors were where the SOLDIER cafeteria and shops were located. The floor had a flyover that connected itself to SOLDIERs' dorms on a semi-connected building. The 45th to 50th floors were exclusive for SOLDIER training, while the 60th floors and above were reserved for offices, meeting rooms, and prison cells for fugitives that were under ShinRa's direct observation. The purpose of the other floors, until now, remained generally unknown to Angeal. He had his experience in exploring a few of them, but only on rare instances when he was needed by a different division. ShinRa kept the individual departments well away from each other.

Reaching the 66th floor, Angeal exited the elevator and moved past the closed rooms to where the cells were located. Two guards were stationed outside one of them – presumably where Cloud was kept – and they both turned to him when he approached. Angeal wondered if Cloud had eaten yet. In truth, he actually disliked that the man was being kept in a cell. Regardless of his actions yesterday, Cloud had helped him with his mission. The way he had brandished his sword against the two behemoths was noble, especially considering Angeal and Zack were SOLDIER and Cloud seemed to have a problem with SOLDIER's General.

"At ease, men," Angeal said, stopping in front of the two. He wanted to ask about Cloud's well-being, but it wasn't his position. "Have you two seen Commander Rhapsodos?"

"Not since yesterday, sir!" one of them replied.

Angeal sighed. "I was wondering if you know –"

"I'm _here_, Angeal."

Angeal turned in surprise as Genesis's voice reached him, sounding aggravated. The crimson SOLDIER swept towards them with such grace that Angeal found himself wondering if Genesis would one day consider being an actor – he surely would put many LOVELESS actors to shame with how he carried himself. The two guards snapped up with salutes that seemed painfully straight as the Commander reached Angeal, blue eyes fierce with annoyance. "What's the situation?" he drawled. "Surely, Cloud's not the most exciting thing that's happened to SOLDIER?"

"I'd like to have a look at his materia," Angeal said, fishing out the mastered Heal he had taken from Zack earlier. "Zack found this. I gave a new one to him only yesterday. It's impossible he would have mastered it so soon."

Genesis arched an eyebrow as he took the materia in his hand. "A mastered Heal," he said, turning it over. "I think it could have been switched. The man had a Heal materia that still needed levelling," Genesis agreed. "Come on. His stuff is upstairs." Angeal followed as the crimson SOLDIER turned and walked away briskly.

Honestly, couldn't he have a quiet morning to himself? Genesis had spent the night and early morning on top of ShinRa's roof when he had received Angeal's voicemail. If it weren't for his concern for Cloud's belongings, he wouldn't have bothered coming down. As it was, Genesis didn't like the idea of anyone touching Cloud's things, even if it was someone with as much honour as Angeal. He still couldn't wrap his head around the reality that he was truly here, in the past, and had wanted time alone to allow his thoughts to consume him. Of course, even _that_ was hard to get these days.

"Where were you last night, Genesis?" Angeal asked, breaking the silence as they climbed the stairs.

_"My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
>Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey<br>In my own salvation  
>And your eternal slumber..."<em>

The dark verse made Angeal furrow his brows in worry, but he said nothing. Now, he wondered if there really was a solid reason behind Sephiroth's concern earlier. Genesis did seem to be in a rather foul mood.

They reached the room where Cloud's belongings were stored and Genesis used his keycard to open the door. Angeal immediately spotted the large Buster-style sword resting against the wall. It made him pause as he looked at the huge weapon. The size and shape was almost exactly the same as his own Buster, though the weapon was as how Genesis had described it: it seemed to function with some sort of mechanics. Angeal longed to examine the sword, but he allowed his curiosity to pass. If he were in Cloud's shoes, he wouldn't want some random stranger to touch the Buster.

"Is this it?" Genesis asked, pulling the heavyset SOLDIER's attention from the sword. Angeal looked at his old friend, taking the materia that was held out to him.

It was a new Heal materia. "Most likely," he said. "The rest of his materia are mastered, right?"

Genesis nodded. "So it's settled. Now go and play," he said, shooing him away from the room.

Angeal laughed, shaking his head as he exited. "Oh. Sephiroth was asking for you."

The Commander snorted. "Really now? In that case, I'll head straight to his office. Enjoy your time with your... _puppy_," Genesis grimaced, sweeping away once again, disappearing almost as abruptly as he appeared.

Angeal stared at his retreating figure. Genesis, like Sephiroth, couldn't fathom the satisfaction Angeal received from tutoring Zack. But then, they never took the time to actually become acquainted with his student. Perhaps only then would they know how... _enjoyable_ being around the Second truly was. Angeal started towards the elevator, knowing it was still far too early to head to the 45th floor. He considered following Genesis to Sephiroth's room, but then he paused, his eyes on the Heal materia. While he was grateful he wouldn't need to trek all the way to Kalm with Zack, it bothered him that he had switched the two without informing Cloud first. What if Cloud's materia _wasn't_ mastered?

Decision made, Angeal headed to the stairs again, descending it. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to say hello – especially not after Cloud had helped him yesterday. Besides, if he was willing to cooperate, Angeal might be able to help him. He owed it to Cloud to try and help the man. It was impossible for Angeal to think badly of a person who had wielded his sword to help two strangers – strangers working for ShinRa, no less. The two guards outside hailed him when he reached the cell again.

"Everything settled, sir?" one of them asked.

Angeal nodded. "Everything's fine. But I'd like to have a word with him," he said quietly, nodding to the door.

The two guards exchanged glances, but they merely stepped aside, deciding not to ask. A keycard was slotted and Angeal entered as the door slid open, giving a signal to close the door again. Cloud, who had been lying on the bunk when he went in, immediately sat up, his blue eyes cautious. Angeal looked around the small cell. It wasn't the best prison in the world, but he could think of many others that were worse. He immediately felt awkward. This time yesterday, he had been fighting side-by-side with the man.

"Good morning. I'm Angeal Hewley. I don't think I introduced myself yesterday," Angeal said, spotting the recognition in Cloud's eyes as he stared at him. Cloud said nothing. Angeal sighed. "I wanted to ask... Did you have a mastered Heal materia when you fought with us yesterday?"

There was suspicion in those mako eyes, and Angeal couldn't blame him. It took longer than it should for Cloud to answer, perhaps deciding it was harmless enough. "Yes."

"Did you have any new materia?"

If anything, the suspicion grew even deeper. "No."

Angeal walked over to him, taking out the new Heal materia he received from Genesis earlier. "This was in your stash... My student seemed to think it had been exchanged with your mastered one, which he found yesterday," he said.

Cloud took the materia, skilfully examining it. "It's new," he said slowly. "Must be Zack's. I didn't fight anyone else after that," he said. _Except Sephiroth_.

It was normal for curative materia to be stored inside a pocket than to be slotted to armour. Armours usually took heavy blows in fights, which wasn't the best way to handle or treat something as precious as materia. But to have two types of the same materia exchanged like that seemed... odd. Cloud's eyes were guarded, however, so Angeal decided not to press the subject. "I'll return this to him then. Thank you, Cloud." He pocketed the Heal again.

There was a strange look in the blond's eyes. "He can have the other one," he said quietly. "I have no use for Heal."

"That won't be necessary. I want him to get used to training materia," Angeal answered, surprised with Cloud's offer. The man merely nodded, the blue eyes changing again. Was that sadness in his eyes? There seemed to be no reason why it should be. Angeal hesitated. "You don't need to stay in here, you know. I'm sure we can work out something if you're willing to tell me why you want to attack Sephiroth."

"It's personal." Cloud averted Angeal's eyes, his gaze settling to the corner of his bed.

Angeal noted that the stranger's fists were clenched, but his face was emotionless, masked and unreadable. "And I guess you won't elaborate on that?"

"No."

Angeal sighed. He would respect the man's need for privacy. The Turks might have better luck. "Very well. I'll leave you now," he said, moving to the door.

"Wait!" Cloud looked shocked, almost as if he himself was surprised with his sudden outburst. Angeal definitely was. He paused, prompting the strange prisoner to continue. "Zack... I mean..." He stopped. The conflict was so obvious in Cloud's mako eyes. "Train him well. He's... He's a good fighter."

Angeal smiled, giving Cloud a reassuring nod before he stepped out. "I know."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth wasn't feeling at his best. He stared at his PHS for a while after Angeal called him before putting it to the side, resting his forehead against his fingers. A headache was growing, and saying he felt uncomfortable was an understatement. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth had another flash of a town burning, of pain and unending anger that seemed to consume him from inside. A flash of being surrounded by green mist. A flash of a blond boy defeating him. A flash of his fury growing, increasing steadily until he felt nothing else...<p>

The door flung open and Sephiroth raised his head slightly as Genesis strode in, stopping in the middle of the room. The images disappeared from his mind and Sephiroth peered at his friend, watching the changing emotions he could read from Genesis's face. Annoyance was clear. Anger, too. If Sephiroth didn't know better, he would say that Genesis looked... _stressed_. It seemed to him his friend did not know what he was doing.

"...Trouble, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis flashed him a glare. "Why is the whole academy talking about Cloud?" he asked incredulously.

Sephiroth provided no answer.

Genesis sighed, plopping himself onto one of the chairs. "It would probably be better if those foolish Seconds actually got the facts right. They're saying that _I_ wasn't able to handle Cloud, and needed _you_ to come to my aid. It's nothing short of an insult!" he hissed angrily, flicking a stray strand of hair from his eyes. He had only heard the small piece of gossip in passing, but it was enough for him to unleash his fury to the two idiots. Those Seconds would probably think _thrice_ before gossiping again.

The General said nothing. If anything, his silence seemed to annoy the crimson SOLDIER even more. Instead of lashing out, however, Genesis leaned forwards slightly, fixing his blue eyes on Sephiroth. Eyes narrowing, Sephiroth suddenly felt as if he was oddly being examined.

"Sephiroth..." Genesis said slowly. "Are you alright?"

Silver eyebrows rose a fraction in surprise at the inquiry; Genesis hardly paid any attention to those other than himself. "I see no reason why I shouldn't be," he answered flatly. Why the sudden concern?

His friend looked anything but satisfied. "I beg to differ. Did you sleep last night?"

Hardly. Maybe half an hour. "Yes."

There was a brief pause. "There isn't anything that's... bothering you, is there?"

Genesis's guesses, much to Sephiroth's surprise, seemed to hit closer to home. "No."

"Is it Cloud?" Genesis tried.

"I see no reason to concern myself with that rat," Sephiroth answered sharply. There was the flash... a blond boy striking him with a sword...

The crimson SOLDIER looked as if he wanted to press for more answers, but he leaned back, crossing his arms. Sephiroth realised he had been holding his breath. He released it slowly, wondering if he should be concerned. Genesis seemed fine, but there was no denying something had changed since the incident yesterday. Apart from looking as if he could use some sleep, it didn't seem as if Genesis was ill. It was the silence that was so unnerving. Usually, Genesis would have launched himself into one of his newest interpretations of LOVELESS by now. He definitely wouldn't have concerned himself with Sephiroth's well-being in the first place.

It was distracting when he didn't have to listen to LOVELESS. Sephiroth hardly dared asking his friend to recite it, however. The worst thing that could happen now was if Genesis used the opportunity to launch them both into an extended discussion.

Still, the images flashing in his mind was disturbing.

A burning village... Endless hatred...

_"There is no hate, only joy  
>For you are beloved by the goddess<br>Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
>Pride is lost<br>Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

Ah, finally. There it was. "LOVELESS, Act II," Sephiroth said slowly, deciding to take this opportunity to distract himself. "Do you believe the rat is on a mission that could very well cost him his life?"

Genesis snorted. To him, it looked like the fight Sephiroth had with Cloud leaned closer to a _draw_ than Sephiroth actually winning it. "Possibly," he answered, twisting the end of his gloved forefinger. "But that's not the issue here." His voice suddenly became distant. "When you have all the glory the rest of humankind wishes for... When you are gifted with talents that far surpasses the rest... When you have obtained the Gift of the Goddess... What would be a reason to throw it all away?" he asked softly.

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to understand the fate of the wanderer?" Genesis did not answer. Sephiroth contemplated his answer. "Perhaps the person does not have all he wished for. Perhaps there is another unrealised dream he never knew he had."

"Do _you_ have it?" Genesis shot back.

His brows furrowed. Sephiroth wasn't aware the conversation had shifted to him. "I might have," he answered cryptically. "I am, after all, only human."

A dark chuckle escaped Genesis's lips. _Monsters making monsters_, he thought. Yet, if he had truly been the monster he had thought he was, he doubted Minerva would have appeared before him and given him a second chance. "Is it important?" he mused, his voice barely audible. "To be 'human' and not concern yourself with just being... yourself."

"Who would wish to be a monster?" Sephiroth asked sinisterly.

"Yet, what determines whether you are a monster or not? Is it your birth origin? Your physical features? Or is it the life you live?"

The topic was unusually strange. "This does not seem to conform to LOVELESS," he pointed out.

"And that is probably why it is _called_ LOVELESS," Genesis answered thoughtfully as he pondered.

By following and living the play in his previous timeline, Genesis had created a world stripped away of friendship and love. In seeking the Gift of the Goddess, he had forgotten the oath taken by the three brothers, not even knowing what the Gift of the Goddess truly was until it was too late. He had pursued a false dream and placed the Sephiroth he knew – the Sephiroth sitting in front of him now – in eternal slumber. Angeal had made his sacrifice, allowing Zack to live, and Zack had made his own sacrifice to allow Cloud to save the Planet. Yet the world was, truly, loveless. Just as it had been in the poem. To create a different world, one that _wasn't _loveless, Genesis knew he would need to prevent what had happened in the poem. He would need to hold on to the oath made by the three friends.

The crimson SOLDIER stood and turned his back on Sephiroth, a small smile coming to his lips. Of course, he still had many issues with Sephiroth, and after so many years, he still felt envious of the General... But Genesis also knew that he had seen Minerva, the Goddess herself, and that was something so priceless that even Sephiroth could never wish to experience. However, after so many years of being asleep, he couldn't help but feel his skills must be waning by now even though his body felt just as how he remembered it to be. Genesis turned back to face Sephiroth, raising his rapier, marvelling at the sword's beauty.

"I would like to challenge you to a spar this weekend, if you have the time," he requested.

Sephiroth smirked. Now _this_ was the Genesis he knew. "Very well."

Of course the General wouldn't turn him down.

It would be enlightening to have a spar with Sephiroth. It had been _years_ since Genesis last fought with his friend, and the enjoyed idea that he would be able to cross swords with the Masamune again. Sword fighting would give Genesis the ability to tell Sephiroth what he couldn't say in words. He had provoked the General enough times in the past, but the silver-haired man had never resorted to fighting him, even when he had deserted ShinRa. It seemed important, at least to Genesis, to prove to Sephiroth that he had changed. That he _didn't_ want the world to turn loveless. That he would protect the oath of the three friends, and remain loyal to their friendship.

Genesis nodded his thanks and strode to the door. He lowered his gaze, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He had a different motive than winning the spar with this battle. "Let it be a non-magic fight," he decided.

That was unexpected. "What do you wish to test?" Sephiroth asked, curiosity piqued.

The crimson SOLDIER turned. "My strength."

Was Genesis admitting his _weakness_ here? Sephiroth found himself staring. He knew, of course, that Genesis had dubbed him his rival and often took things far too personally, but it never occurred to him that he would admit something like this. Usually, the crimson SOLDIER wouldn't do anything other than show his strengths... which were, of course, the use of different magic attacks. Admitting such a weakness was something Sephiroth could see Angeal doing, but not Genesis. They didn't have that level of trust between them... well, Genesis didn't seem to have it with him, at least. It was trust one would normally associate with friendship; something Sephiroth wasn't entirely too sure he had with Genesis. There was something odd in the SOLDIER's blue eyes, Sephiroth noted. It was hard for him to recognise the emotion behind it.

"Your strength," Sephiroth repeated.

If Genesis were to ask for an honest opinion, Sephiroth would say he found no problem with Genesis's strength... or rather, the lack of it. The crimson SOLDIER was slender, not at all like Angeal, who was more heavyweight and muscular. Genesis was light, and what he could not achieve through strength, he had mastered with speed. He was a SOLDIER capable of exercising the most advanced sword techniques with a speed that evenly matched his own. But what Genesis could not give was strength behind his blows, and he had worked around the weakness by using the momentum of his body as it moved agilely as he fought, giving an image of elegance rather than power. However, what truly pushed Genesis up the ranks, making him a more formidable fighter than Angeal even, was his use of magic. There was no question that he was the master, able to control magic even beyond Sephiroth's capabilities. The only difference they had, really, was that Sephiroth was more powerful than Genesis in terms of strength, and that gave him the upper hand, marking him as the superior fighter. If it weren't for that advantage, they might have even been equals.

Sephiroth said none of this to the crimson SOLDIER.

"I do not think it matters whether one is a monster or not. If he wasn't before, he doesn't need to be after," Genesis said suddenly.

"Genesis..."

The crimson SOLDIER paused for a moment, reciting a verse before leaving the room:

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
>Nothing shall forestall my return<br>To become the dew that quenches the land  
>To spare the sands, the seas, the skies<br>I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

It was only after the door swung shut and Sephiroth was left alone that he realised he did not recognise the verse Genesis had quoted.

* * *

><p><em>This should be the last of it for today<em>, Kunsel thought as he closed the door to First Class SOLDIER Cruise's office, his arms full with papers. He walked steadily to the elevator, careful not to drop anything and made a mental note, as he normally did every morning, to get some sort of box or bag to make life easier the next day. But he knew, even as he scolded himself, that he would eventually forget to purchase a bag or scrounge for a box. He could do with the spare training, anyway. Kunsel never minded the bit of extra work he had every morning. He liked walking around ShinRa's corridors, being more or less a delivery boy for the Firsts as he redirected memos and reports from the day before. It gave him the opportunity to know many people and, most importantly, to listen to a lot of inside news.

Kunsel hummed a low tune to himself as he waited for the elevator door to open. Someone appeared beside him and he looked up, smiling at the First Class. "Good morning, SOLDIER Terrance."

"Good morning, Kunsel," the man replied. He nodded at the papers in Kunsel's hands. "I hope that's not for me," he said lightly.

Kunsel shook his head. "Nope. All these are for the Director."

"I feel sorry if the Director has that much work in his hands. I heard there was a commotion yesterday," the SOLDIER said dismissively.

"Oh?"

"You didn't know? I only heard this from the guards yesterday, but it sounded like some stranger infiltrated the building and took an aim at Commander Rhapsodos. Didn't get a chance though - the General came and stopped him, but some people actually said he _attacked_ Sephiroth," Terrance said, grinning slightly. "Crazy, huh? Just people talking, though. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I woke up late," Kunsel admitted sheepishly. By the time he and Zack arrived in their dorms yesterday, they had little more than an hour to sleep. Kunsel had missed the chance to talk to fellow SOLDIERs after appearing late for early training, and had been shouted at and forced to do extra laps with Zack. Once he had finished, he only had the time to grab a quick bite before running to the upper floors to get his daily deliveries sorted out.

The elevator doors slid open and they both stepped inside. Kunsel nodded his thanks as the SOLDIER First pressed the button to Lazard's floor.

"You would have found out sooner or later. SOLDIER is practically buzzing around with the news, but we're just getting rumours. I won't be surprised if Lazard issues an order for everything to be kept secret, but you know how it is when infantrymen are involved. It's not as if Lazard has any command over them," the SOLDIER frowned. There was a light beep as the elevator stopped ascending and the doors opened. He turned to Kunsel with a shrug. "You'll find out more, I'm sure. See ya, Kunsel."

"Bye," Kunsel answered, watching as the door slid shut after Terrence stepped out. His mind buzzed with excitement with the news he had just obtained. SOLDIER had been talking about Wutai for so long it was beginning to tire him, but this was new. Had Genesis really been attacked? And needed _Sephiroth_ to come to his aid? He could hardly contain his excitement as he reached the floor to Lazard's office and moved fast across the corridors. _Wait until Zack hears about this!_ Kunsel walked to the secretary's desk outside of Lazard's office and dropped the papers there. "Here you are," he said brightly.

The secretary, a gentle-looking woman with brown hair and eyes, looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Kunsel. I was beginning to think the Director didn't have much to deal with today," she teased lightly.

Kunsel felt his cheeks redden and was glad he had his helmet on. "Sorry I'm a bit late," he apologised. "Heard there was a commotion yesterday," he hinted.

The secretary blinked and looked around, making sure the corridor was empty before leaning forwards with a nod. "It was terrible. If you've been having trouble getting to the General's room, it's because the floor is off-limits. The maintenance team are ordered to have everything repaired by tonight, so they're working fast," she whispered, excited there was someone she could share the news with. Working as a secretary was lonely, and she longed to have people to chat with... like Kunsel.

"So it's true? The intruder fought?" Kunsel asked in awe.

"He ambushed Commander Rhapsodos in his own _room_. The General thought there was something wrong and went there to confirm things. As soon as he knew he was cornered, the intruder launched at him and they fought. It took the General, Commander Rhapsodos _and_ Lieutenant Hewley to restrain the man. He's being kept in the building now, but I have no idea where," she said, shaking her head. "I heard he has mako eyes."

Kunsel's eyes widened. "A SOLDIER?"

"It couldn't be. But I heard he wields a big sword, one like Lieutenant Hewley carries around."

The SOLDIER Second let out a low whistle. "You think he's a spy for Wutai?" he asked curiously. His fingers were tingling, and he was barely able to contain his enthusiasm with the discovery.

The secretary shook her head. "Why else would he be here?" she challenged. "But don't let the word go around, Kunsel. The Director is pretty angry with everything."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he answered, taking a step back. "Anyway, it's nice chatting with you, but I have training to go to. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his tone much lighter now. She took the papers into her hands and waved at him as he walked away.

_This is unbelievable..._ _Who would have the nerve to challenge Commander Rhapsodos like that? And to fight against Sephiroth in the process__!_ Kunsel moved quickly, barely able to contain himself from actually running to the elevator. He punched the button to head down as he arrived, rocking on his heels as he waited. No wonder the papers were already waiting for him when he wanted to go to the 64th floor. He had thought it was odd, how they were already stacked by the side table at the waiting area, but he didn't think the corridors would be off-limits. There weren't any sounds of construction taking place, after all.

Kunsel descended to the 45th floor and exited the elevator, glancing at the clock further down the corridor. It was still early – forty-five minutes before actual training took place at ten, but he needed to perform his warm-up exercise, which would take half an hour at the most. Kunsel headed to the gym, wondering how in _Gaia_ he was to concentrate with the thoughts running through his mind. With more Seconds and Thirds around, he now heard they were talking about the rumours of the strange intruder. He must've missed it in his hurry to get some quick breakfast earlier. He caught brief snatches as he moved past the many rooms before finally reaching the gym. Swiping his keycard, Kunsel entered and was relieved when he spotted Zack doing push-ups at the far side of the room. At least his friend hadn't gone training with Angeal yet.

The excited Second hurried to his friend. "Zack!" he greeted.

Zack looked up, beads of sweat running along his jaw line. "Oh, hey, Kunsel. Thinking of doing push-ups with me? I've got a hundred left," he said, grunting slightly as he pushed himself up.

Kunsel laughed, working his body for a quick warm-up. "How did it go with Angeal?"

"I got punished, but he forgave me. Said he was going to ask Genesis about the materia," Zack answered. "Won't be surprised if Genesis takes that mastered one and gives me one of his own untrained ones to work with."

The other Second snorted. "Well, it'll be better than having you trek all the way to Kalm to get a new one," he pointed out.

Zack grimaced. "'Suppose so," he agreed.

Kunsel dropped to his hands and positioned himself so he was on his chest beside Zack. He began his push-ups, moving in sync with the other SOLDIER and dropped his voice, careful so they wouldn't be overheard. "Hey, guess what? Have you heard what everyone's been talking about this morning?"

"With all the push-ups and extra exercise Angeal's given me? No way," Zack answered.

Kunsel rolled his eyes. Zack never had much interest in listening to others' conversation. "Someone attacked Commander Rhapsodos in his room yesterday," Kunsel said excitedly. He noticed that Zack paused for a moment before resuming his push-ups. "Heard he actually _ambushed_ the Commander in his room, but Sephiroth sensed something was wrong and confronted the man. And I heard he attacked Sephiroth!"

Zack breathed heavily. "Really?"

"Really. The 64th floor is off-limits because the maintenance team are working to hide the evidence. I heard the guy infiltrated the building to get to the Commander. And you know what's even weirder? They say he has mako eyes."

Alarm bells went off in Zack's head and his hand nearly slipped. "_What?_"

"I know!" Kunsel said, mistaking Zack's incredulity. "There's a chance he's a spy for Wutai. And he wields a sword like the one Angeal carries around."

"Damn!" Zack's hand slipped and he fell on his chest, breathing deeply. He turned to Kunsel. "Are you serious? Kunsel, I think that man was the one I met yesterday."

Kunsel's eyes widened. "The one you exchanged materia with?"

"Well, he had mako eyes and had a sword as big as Angeal's," Zack said, resuming his push-ups. "What happened to him?"

"I heard he's locked up in one of ShinRa's cells – don't know where, though," Kunsel answered, surprised. "Are you sure it's him?"

Zack shook his head. "Dunno. You don't find many people with mako eyes and large swords unrelated to ShinRa, you know. Said his name was Cloud – I didn't talk to him that long, but I think Angeal was with him first before the behemoths came. Didn't think he had anything against ShinRa. I mean, he helped us clear the monsters," Zack said, disturbed now. "I wonder what's going on." _No wonder Angeal said he would ask Genesis about the materia._

"Beats me," Kunsel said, gaining the other Second's attention again. "If you ask me, I think he's probably just in it for Genesis. If he can challenge Sephiroth, why bother sneaking in when he could've just busted into the building?"

"Hmm..." Zack shook his head. "Maybe I'll try and ask Angeal later."

"Better not, Zack. I heard the Director is trying to keep all this secret," Kunsel warned.

A grin tugged at Zack's lips. "Then we'll just have to find out for ourselves, huh?" he answered. He would find more information. Cloud had helped him, and Zack had regarded him a friend. The last thing he wanted was to have someone like Cloud as his enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Again, thanks for the reviews! Moving quicker into the plot now, at least I think so. This was a fun chapter to write, but as usual, I'd like to have some pointers on what I can improve, especially on fighting scenes. I notice most of you have read quite a massive number of fics on this site, so if there are any with awesome fighting scenes, let me know. I'd love to read them and see what makes them good. I read that sound and sight are important in sword fight scenes, but I wonder if there are other elements that come into play as well.

Anyway, in response to Ydosaphir, I think Sephiroth would have some quiet respect to Cloud as well. But in this context, he is the General of SOLDIER, and that's why I think he'd label Cloud as a rat. It'll be interesting to further explore his thoughts. That would be entertaining to write..

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 6**

Genesis brandished his sword and brought the crimson blade up so it was positioned just a few inches from his face, the tip pointed to the ceiling. He exhaled, eyes focusing, and he turned, the sword arcing through the air as he exercised his moves. He had practiced with the simulations the past two days and discovered, as he had feared, that his skills had gone dull with his lack of training. The first few hours of training were embarrassing. His body moved quicker than his mind, and as a result, he found himself landing on the floor many times as he faced Behemoths and Dark Dragons. His use of magic, however, was immaculate as ever and he easily won battles against Malboros and Tonberrys, albeit taking longer than he normally thought he would.

Genesis checked his PHS, scowling at the time. It was past midnight. The Seconds and Thirds would have returned to their dorms by now, unless they were scheduled for night training, and the floor was empty when he had arrived. _Why_ Sephiroth would be late on such an important night was beyond him. Perhaps, Genesis mused, the General found the spar to be rather... intimidating. Sephiroth had fought to a draw with Cloud a few days ago, after all. Though he had said very little about the matter, it didn't escape Genesis's notice that the General had been eager to learn more about their prisoner.

Unfortunately, Cloud had literally dropped onto the face of the Planet without prior notice. He was a strange man with no past and was also impossible to read. There were no clues in discovering the man's identity, and Genesis had heard even the Turks were beginning to get frustrated.

Cloud was... peculiar. He obviously has suffered much in the past and had formed a real sense of distrust to those around him. Even answering simple questions took _hours_ of waiting and the answers were usually vague, simple, or both. Though Genesis knew Cloud's motives now, it still didn't escape his notice that Cloud didn't trust him. He was a dragon hiding in the feathers of a chocobo, quiet but dangerous. Signs of discomfort could be read through his eyes, but little more.

Not to mention that the chocobo had such an absurd sense of fashion and style.

Well! At least the Turks wouldn't be able to find out what Cloud was really questing for.

A quiet snicker escaped his lips as he practiced his moves again. The simulation room was quiet and only one light was turned on at the corner of the room opposite of the door. It made the crimson SOLDIER feel as if he were on stage, performing a rite that would earn him flowers and fame. Genesis closed his eyes, allowing his senses and instincts to take over his mind. His fingers spread apart as he held the rapier's hilt. In one graceful move, he turned his body left, his left knee bending slightly as his right leg straightened, the sword thrust out above his head and pointing directly ahead with the blade tilted slightly. He brought the hilt down to his abdomen, imagining the tip aimed to Sephiroth's throat, and he launched forwards, striking at different angles before turning, as if facing an attack from behind.

The rapier met another blade and Genesis's eyes snapped open. He smirked as he found his blade being parried against the slim Masamune.

Sephiroth's face was grave as he looked at his friend. They stood, locked as each tested the other's strength.

"You made it," Genesis greeted.

Finally, the Silver General lowered his blade. "No caves this time, Genesis?" he asked smoothly.

Genesis laughed, turning to walk to the control panel. "It didn't cross my mind," he answered. He hadn't forgotten how fanciful he had usually been with these spars. In his past life, he would orchestrate all sorts of different scenarios for them, including magic restrictions and surprise enemy attacks. Once, he had designed a simulation with no materia usage, but different items with magic power were sent down to assist them in battle. It had been... enjoyable. He had forgotten when the spars went from being frivolous to serious, with only victory in mind. The last fight they had was the one where he had injured himself. That had started the journey downhill, destroying the three friends one after another.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface... The wandering soul knows no rest_," Genesis said, tapping into the control panel absently. Pixels emerged around them, forming an image. "Forgive me, my friend. I forgot to design a simulation. Is Angeal not joining us?"

"Angeal was sent to an impromptu mission with his charge just a few hours ago. He will be back by morning." Sephiroth looked around, arching his eyebrow in interest at Genesis's choice for their battle stage.

They were in the Forgotten City... or rather, a literary interpretation on what the place might look like. The Forgotten City of the Ancients was a place that had once been of interest to ShinRa's science department, until they discovered the wonders of mako enhancements. Hojo and Hollander had both neglected the study of the Planet in favour of human enhancements, and the story of the Ancients was all but forgotten. Sephiroth had read articles and journals about the Forgotten City, but it was Genesis who took the time to create a physical image of the place. The representation of the Forgotten City was... _nice_, Sephiroth decided. They were at the edge of a forest that seemed to have frosted permanently. No leaves or any form of greenery could be seen, and Sephiroth found himself looking at a vast lake in front of him, the clear water inches away from his boots. He nodded approvingly at the detail as the water sparkled in front of him, giving an image of ethereal blue and white beauty.

"_Aerith! This can't be real!"_

Sephiroth stepped back, surprised when an image of a woman praying appeared in front of his eyes. But it disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared and he blinked, his left hand tightening around Masamune's hilt.

"_What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My throat is dry. My eyes are burning!"_

"Sephiroth?"

The Silver General turned to face his friend. Genesis was watching him, and he shook his head as the image disappeared from his mind. He exhaled once. "LOVELESS, Act I. Interesting choice," he commented, waving his hand at the simulation. "And the mission is nothing serious. He was sent to clear away a few... stray monsters," he said, answering Genesis's question that had nearly escaped his attention. The crimson SOLDIER looked perplexed with his answer, but Sephiroth turned, brandishing Masamune with a smirk. He needed the distraction. "Shall we?"

Genesis snorted. "So," he said, raising his rapier, "you're finally admitting that you need some training!"

The crimson SOLDIER launched himself at the General, his sword whisking from below. Sephiroth parried with ease, the clash of blades resonating around them. He backed away slowly as Genesis continued with his blows, all of which met his blade, rendering the attacks harmless.

Within minutes, the frustration could be seen in the crimson SOLDIER's eyes as he began to utilise more complicated moves. Sephiroth stepped aside as the crimson rapier was thrust to his left and he knocked the blade away, turning quickly to parry the attack as Genesis used the momentum to turn and strike his back. Masamune sung as Sephiroth swung low. Genesis ducked, lashing out, only to meet thin air as Sephiroth leaped back, landing smartly on his feet.

"I seem to recall a certain SOLDIER needing practice with his strength," Sephiroth taunted, running forwards with Masamune ready to strike.

Irritated, Genesis launched forwards, striking back and forth as the two blades danced in the air. "I seem to recall a SOLDIER unable to defeat a simple intruder," Genesis countered, noticing Sephiroth's expression darken with his words.

They moved into the water, the two swords bringing up the water like a display of cold fireworks. "The intruder, at least, provided me with a challenging duel," Sephiroth shot back.

Genesis gritted his teeth, feeling the vibrations shaking his arm as his blows were met with Masamune. The water soaking his coat slowed his movements and he sprung out of the lake, watching as the General followed. Masamune was brought down and Genesis parried, countering with another slash of his rapier.

They moved in a blur of black and red in the midst of blue and white, like flames dancing in the middle of a snowstorm in the Icicle mountains.

"Or perhaps you're losing your touch, _General_," the Commander answered. Genesis angled his blade, sliding his rapier away each time it was parried to attack again. He struck hard against the Masamune and Sephiroth lashed out, throwing him back. The wind blew and Genesis landed hard on the ground, one knee bent to absorb the force and his left hand shot out to steady himself. He growled crossly.

"Maybe you need your materia after all," Sephiroth taunted, readying his long katana again. Masamune began to form small circles in the air as Genesis rose to his feet again.

Genesis clenched his teeth, angered. "I don't need magic to fight against _you_!" he snapped, soaring above and bringing his sword down. Sephiroth blocked the attack, one hand on the back of his blade as he smirked at his opponent. The ground beneath them shook with the impact, the collision of blades echoing around them.

Landing on his feet again, Genesis leapt back once before jumping into the air again, crying out in anger. Sephiroth followed and he struck hard, the flurry of strikes blocked each time against the General's perfect form.

"The man intrigues me," Sephiroth admitted, side-stepping a strike to his right. "I wonder what he's fighting for."

The long katana hissed, striking wide. Genesis hardly had the time to parry as the force threw him back again. He growled, spinning and kicking against the bark of a tree towards his opponent and struck low, Sephiroth quick to intercept and counter as he slammed his right hand against Masamune's hilt. The long blade flashed up and Genesis jumped back, rotating a few times before his feet touched the ground again.

Surprise flickered on Genesis's face as his left foot slipped slightly. He saw Sephiroth's eyes narrow.

"Challenging as ever. The great General never disappoints." The crimson SOLDIER inhaled, taking a moment to balance himself. "Are you suggesting that he's a threat to the Company?" Genesis wiped the sweat from his brow with the side of his hand, the deep breaths steadying him. He knew he had made a mistake.

"I do not guess. But it's obvious he's determined to accomplish what he wants."

Readying the rapier, Genesis watched as Sephiroth angled Masamune away, the blade pointing to the ground as it resonated its familiar call. It was one frustration among many that he usually had with Sephiroth. The man was never flexible with his moves, finding no reason to duck and spin to maintain his defence or try for offence. And he didn't have a starting position. The General would face his opponents with his arms spread out as if he was _inviting_ the fight, able to move into any form in a split second once his opponent attacked. Sephiroth never struck first.

"So you respect him as a swordsman," Genesis said, swinging his rapier again.

The crimson SOLDIER launched forwards, striking once, twice, thrice, swinging his blade again and again. The chime of metal continued, first quick as Genesis aimed with speed, then reverberating longer as he focused on trying to put strength behind his blows. Genesis grunted as Sephiroth blocked his blow, feeling the force running up his arms. The General stepped forward, using tremendous strength to fling the young Commander away. Stunned, Genesis landed on his feet and sprung up high into the air, watching as Sephiroth followed with a high jump.

"With his skills, I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"He is a prisoner of ShinRa. I see no reason why you should still be concerned."

They traded blows in the air, moving into the trees. The branches were broken and splintered within seconds as Sephiroth struck wide and fast, Genesis deflecting and countering with each hit. The crimson SOLDIER moved from one branch to another, the rapier defending its master as the ballad continued in the air. It was hard to acknowledge how unaffected Sephiroth seemed to be with the branches restricting their moves. One moment he was moving back, and the next, he was moving forwards as they criss-crossed among the trees.

"It seems, Genesis," Sephiroth said suddenly, raising Masamune above his head and bringing it down, "that you have been busy these past two days." Genesis's eyes widened and he jumped away, disbelief crossing his face as Masamune sliced through the bark as if it was a Banora White.

Propelling forwards, Genesis spun gracefully as he wielded his sword, the air now a fusion of blue and white. The branches broke around him and Sephiroth parried as their swords met, both freezing in the air for a moment before breaking away again. "I _have_ been busy," Genesis answered, jumping as Sephiroth moved forwards. "Missions and training occupied me."

"Is that so?"

Genesis cursed as Sephiroth aimed low, his foot slipping against a branch as he tried to jump away. He found himself falling, but his left hand shot out and grasped the branch firmly. Genesis swung forwards in a perfect semicircle, striking out dangerously. Sephiroth hardly had the time to jump down to a lower bough before the blade could whip his back. The crimson SOLDIER flipped twice before landing on a higher branch, straightening with a satisfied smile on his face. He had made yet another mistake, but had covered it with a move that was executed perfectly. "It _is_ so," Genesis said smugly, flicking a strand of hair from his eyes.

It didn't escape Sephiroth's attention that his defence had been broken. His brows pulled slightly and he leapt up, Masamune singing to him as it curved through the air. He drove the blade to Genesis's ribs and the other spun away with a taunting laugh.

"Now tell me... What was that verse you recited to me a few days ago?" Sephiroth asked.

They both kicked off, moving through the tree branches with infinite speed, appearing as a blur. The screech and clash of swords created a symphony in the air as they fought.

"My own," the other answered.

Genesis breathed hard as he landed on yet another branch, looking around him. The forest was devastated, leafless white branches torn and decorated with sword marks. As Sephiroth sprung towards him again, Genesis readied his rapier, blocking once, only managing to deflect the second strike that was aimed inches from his chest. Another blow to the right, another to the left, he ducked, parrying an attack almost a hair-width too late...

Shock rendered him numb as, failing to execute another move, he felt Masamune's blade whiz past him, too close to his right. Genesis sprung away, landing on another branch. That was too close. Sephiroth's gaze was piercing as he brandished his rapier. Refusing to allow his emotions to overtake him, he launched forwards again, too soon, striking hard. His blow was met by Masamune, the collision reverberating around them. A small gasp escaped his lips as a sudden pain burst on his right side.

There was no pain earlier, but he knew now that he had been hit with his previous mistake.

Genesis leapt away, his left hand moving to his injured right side. He landed on the ground and staggered, more surprised than hurt. Fear chilled his bones as his eyes travelled to the wound. Was it deep? He couldn't feel the hot pain that came with a gash that refused to heal. Then again, it was still early in the timeline, wasn't it?

Sephiroth was by his side in an instant, one black gloved hand moving to pull his own hand away from his wound while the other guided him to sit on the ground. Genesis breathed deeply as his friend pushed the coat away and lifted his sleeveless shirt. His skin was painted crimson with blood, the shade almost identical to his leather coat. It was a deep cut, perhaps nine centimetres long, running down his ribs. Genesis felt his heart clench. He had been far too careless. He wasn't ready to have a wound that refused to heal. He was the hero, not the monster! Fear kept him from snapping at the General to leave him alone. Fear of degradation.

"It's a clean wound," Sephiroth said softly, unaware of his friend's inner turmoil. He searched his pocket for a curative materia.

Genesis could only watch as Sephiroth took out the green sphere. A part of him was shouting to run, to escape, to stop putting hope that an emerald orb could close a wound that refused to heal... but another part of him couldn't feel anything at all. He felt a wave of cold wash over his body as Sephiroth cast a Curaga. Genesis hissed, the pain doubling for a moment before ebbing away. He _felt_ the magic work as the wound began to heal and watched as the emotion in Sephiroth's green eyes change from concern to relief.

Relief?

Peering closer, Genesis confirmed the emotion he could see in his friend's eyes. It surprised him. Sephiroth had been _worried_. It amazed him how he had failed to notice the value Sephiroth had in their friendship before this. A different tingling feeling circled his body and Genesis realised Sephiroth had cast an additional Regen on him.

"It's healing," Sephiroth said, looking at his friend now.

Genesis noticed he had been holding his breath. And that he had been clutching the General's arm. He exhaled and released his friend with a small nod. "Thank you..." As Sephiroth joined him to sit on the ground, Genesis cursed inwardly when his voice shook with the small phrase. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing as the wound continued to close, bringing his heart rate back down. His friend sat in silence beside him and a few moments passed before Genesis spoke again. "It was my fault," he admitted. He should have been able to avoid the attack.

"Were you injured on a mission?"

"No," Genesis answered, surprised with the question. "Why?"

There was a brief silence as Sephiroth contemplated his words. "Your footwork was careless at times."

The young Commander sighed. Sephiroth didn't need to point that out for him to know. Angeal might not have noticed, for the mistakes had been purely minimal, but nothing escaped the General's attention... especially in sword fighting. It suddenly occurred to Genesis that he had actually _enjoyed_ the fight. Non-magic as it was, it had been challenging, and though he had hardly put up a fight against Sephiroth's true abilities, he was sure he could be more creative in the future. Just as he had been in his past timeline, before his obsession in defeating Sephiroth had consumed him. He didn't know how long they sat there in companionable silence, but Regen had long worn down before a small laugh escaped his lips and he rose to his feet, taking out his PHS. The pain had dulled away, the burn no longer truly painful. The City of the Ancients disappeared, taking the form of the simulation room again.

Genesis turned, noticing Sephiroth watching him. "Let's go back. I would like to have another duel with you soon." He was exhausted, and needed the rest.

Sephiroth seemed to understand this. He smirked, moving to his friend as they made to the door. "A magic fight this time?"

"Of course not!" Genesis answered, surprising the General. "My footwork needs improving."

* * *

><p>Five days. Five <em>days<em> and Genesis's promise of _aid coming soon_ hadn't arrived! Cloud knew it was mistaken for him to trust the mercurial, crimson SOLDIER. And to think that once upon a time, perhaps even around this time of year in his past life, he had once had the mindset that SOLDIERs were capable of doing anything. Well, it seemed he was wrong. Either Genesis wasn't as resourceful as he thought, or the Commander just didn't want him to escape. It seemed unlikely that that was the case. Cloud hadn't attacked Sephiroth for no reason. The General was a _madman_, and to hell with Genesis if he never knew what Sephiroth was capable of. He would give Genesis the benefit of the doubt regarding Sephiroth's sanity for the time being, but _one word_ of him losing his composure and Cloud would definitely have First Tsurugi through the Silver General's heart again.

Five days. He hadn't been completely idle during that time, waiting for Genesis to come to his aid. Since the start, he had highly doubted the credibility of the crimson SOLDIER's words. What could Genesis do, anyway? Cloud was a mako-eyed man who had tried to kill _Sephiroth_. As much as Cloud wanted to believe that Genesis could be a helpful ally in this new quest, he just didn't think the SOLDIER was truly capable of breaking him out without turning ShinRa against him.

The guards' routines had been memorised, and Cloud was just waiting for the perfect time to break out. It was a simple schedule. Two guards were stationed outside his room, changing every six hours. One of the guards would need to go and grab his meal (if he could even call the colourless _mush_ that), which would normally take five to seven minutes, leaving the other guard alone. And he was fed twice a day, and given water three times. Over the past five days, Cloud began to eat and drink less and less. The water had firstly been drunk to finish, but even this lessened to only a few sips. The guards hadn't questioned him, but he knew they were aware of the change in his eating patterns. Cloud had easily heard their worried conversation through the walls, which weren't even sound-proofed in the first place.

He had tried to learn what was happening in ShinRa, but all he heard about were talks about the Wutai War. There were rumours going around about him, of course. It seemed as if new theories were coming in by the hour. Some dubbed him as a rogue SOLDIER. More colourful imaginations said he was very likely ShinRa's secret weapon that had lost control, or even Wutai's specially-hired mercenary aimed to provide a distraction from the war that was now happening. The worst thing about the rumours was that they, disturbingly, held a slight element of truth in their words.

The Turks had tried to uncover the truth about his identity, of course. Cloud had been very surprised when a young Tseng showed up in his cell, asking him questions which he had refused to answer. Cloud knew nothing about the Wutai War except what he had learned in his original timeline, and even that was very little. He had been of little help and he knew even less about the current executives in ShinRa. Needless to say, Tseng had probably walked out of his cell with more questions than he'd arrived with.

Cloud wondered what time of day it was. It was too easy to lose track of time, and he only knew how long he had been confined in the rank cell due to the snatches of conversation he heard from the guards. There were no other prisoners in the nearby cells, and the guards thought it a waste of time and resources to keep him confined here. That was good. Men who did not wish to do their duties would usually perform them in either two extremes: violently, or passively. Cloud had yet to receive extremely bad treatment apart from the occasional blow and curse, both of which he had endured too many times already throughout his years to care.

Turning to his side to face the wall, Cloud took out the nameless, colourless materia from his pocket, examining it for the umpteenth time that week. He had tried to activate the magic within it countless times, but bore no result each time. But the sphere had the same effect on him as Aerith's water did. It calmed him and, sometimes, he thought he could hear soft murmurs of her voice and Zack's, impossible as it was... They were still alive at this time. They weren't in the Lifestream, and _Gaia_, he wasn't going to allow them to return there any time soon.

Cloud had long since accepted the reality he was in.

Sure, at first, he had allowed the emotions to consume him. The loneliness, the helplessness, the denial and disbelief that he was once again sent on a quest to save the Planet at the risk of his life... He had laid in his bunk, arms wrapped around his knees, as he tried to think of all the reasons why he had been sent. Had it not been enough? Was he _that_ much of a failure that he actually needed _life_ to give way and allow him to repair those mistakes? Dark thoughts had clouded his mind, and he had allowed himself to be consumed in those negative feelings.

But then, his thoughts turned to a different route. He had actually been given _a second chance_. Not just to save the Planet, but to do everything he had always brooded of doing. The things he had wanted to achieve, the things he should have done, could have done, the might have been and what should have been. Maybe he hadn't asked to be given a second chance. He had sought for forgiveness throughout his life, but he never asked for a second chance. Yet he had been given one. It was a priceless gift, one he knew _must've_ been given to him through Zack and Aerith.

The more he played with Aerith's materia, the more he began to remember. He remembered the Sephiroth he had known, once upon a time. The General of ShinRa, famous, powerful, and above all, loyal to the Company... the Sephiroth Genesis knew. He remembered his first meeting with Aerith... how she had saved him by just being there, seemingly able to sense his need for comfort when he himself hadn't realised he needed it.

Cloud remembered Zack the most.

The memories of being experimented on under ShinRa's mansion were the most vivid among his newly-rediscovered memories. He remembered Zack's cheerful personality, which had never died, even after death. He remembered how he had been carried, crossing deadly terrains and being on the run, how he had been catatonic for a year, and how Zack had never given up. And he remembered Zack's last words to him when he had been alive.

_My honour... My dreams... They're yours now._

Zack had sacrificed his life for Cloud to keep on living.

And Cloud would be damned if he didn't do the same thing.

Cloud pocketed Aerith's materia when he heard the sound of wheels coming closer to the cells. _Breakfast time_, he thought, moving his arm to cover his face as the guards talked outside. There was a knock on his door as a guard entered, telling him, as usual, that his food had arrived and he would be back in ten minutes to take the tray away. Cloud didn't respond, and the guard didn't wait for an answer.

He would stop waiting for Genesis's help. He'd be damned if he was to put Aerith and Zack's lives on the line by trusting some strange, dramatic SOLDIER who had been completely oblivious to what Sephiroth had done. Cloud had one thing to be thankful about, of course. Thanks to Angeal, Genesis had mentioned that his stuff was stored on the floor above. Knowing how careless the guards could be, Cloud doubted the thought had crossed their minds that he had overheard the conversation. Perhaps that was the 'aid' Genesis had promised, Cloud thought. He scoffed to himself.

When the guard entered the room again ten minutes later, he discovered that the tray had been untouched and that Cloud hadn't moved. It was obvious Cloud wasn't sleeping, for his posture was too stiff. The guard sighed. "Your loss," he said, taking the tray in his hands and moving away again.

Cloud listened as the guard exited the room. There was an exchange of words as the guard expressed his concern and suggested reporting to the Director. Cloud tensed, breathing a sigh of relief when the other guard suggested they wait until night to see if there were any improvements. Five days with close to no food and water was unnatural for a SOLDIER even, but Cloud had endured far worse during his travels. He was sure most Firsts could endure the same, but these guards were among the many who didn't know the secrets of SOLDIER First Class abilities.

He picked out the sound of wheels as one of the guards moved away to send his tray back.

_Well, it's now or never. Seven minutes. Let's mosey,_ Cloud thought, bringing his arms down to circle his stomach. He gritted his teeth, and a low groan escaped his lips.

Outside, the remaining guard perked up at the sound. He moved closer to the door, listening intently. "Uh oh. Something's not right..."

* * *

><p>It was morning by the time Zack and Angeal returned to the ShinRa building. Zack had been more than eager to crash onto his bed and sleep, but protocol called and he made his way to the 45th floor to confirm the mission success on the message board. His muscles felt sore and stiff as he ascended the many floors of ShinRa's headquarters in the little elevator, yawning loudly. Angeal had excused himself earlier to head to a different division, leaving him alone. It was a little past seven in the morning and Angeal had promised to put off training until later in the afternoon. Right now, all Zack wanted to do was to <em>sleep<em>. It had been bad enough Angeal had put him through rigorous training the morning before. To receive an impromptu mission so suddenly after, lasting all night, drained the energy out of him. He had barely eaten anything since breakfast.

It didn't surprise him that the floor was relatively empty when he arrived. Seconds and Thirds would use the gym at this time and resort to simulation training much later afterwards. Zack trekked to the mission room, surprised when he saw Kunsel fidgeting beside the message board.

"Kunsel!"

"Zack!" Kunsel hurried to him. "Thank goodness you made it on time! I thought you weren't coming back this morning!"

Zack arched an eyebrow, taking his PHS out. He set it to the side, connecting it with the message board. "What's all this about?" he asked, tapping into the monitor to confirm the mission success.

"I've got you a moment with Cloud. But you'll have to hurry a bit. I don't know how long the guards' PHSs are interrupted."

"What?" Zack could hardly believe it.

"Yep. I tweaked the controls a bit and got the inner security door blinking. He's in a cell on the 66th floor. Lazard usually sends a Third to check it for defects, but he wants Cloud to remain secret, so it wasn't that hard for me to secure you with the job. You've met Cloud before this, after all," Kunsel said, obviously proud of himself. He owed Lazard's secretary _flowers_ for this. "It's just a false alarm, but it's standard procedure to have it examined. All you need to do is to go into Cloud's cell, check the lock on the inside, and make sure it's still working properly. You can talk to him while you're there. I think it takes around ten minutes to make sure everything is alright."

"So, ten minutes with Cloud," Zack said, submitting his report. He turned to his friend, a grin spreading to his face. "What were you saying about the PHS?"

"I've disabled transmission for them, but the Company's scheduled override would probably get them working again in an hour without anyone even noticing. The last thing you want is for the guards to start spreading more rumours around if they hear and transmit what you say." Kunsel fished into his pocket and produced a silver card. "Here, use this to get to the floor. It'll work for an hour before the codes reset. They're reserved for jobs like this on restricted floors."

"Wow... So I should go now?" Zack asked, his exhaustion all but forgotten.

"As soon as you can!"

The black-haired Second clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Roger! Thanks, Kunsel! I owe you one!" he said, running back to the elevator.

It had bothered him the past two days why Cloud had infiltrated ShinRa's building and ambushed Genesis. Zack refused to believe Cloud was working for Wutai. The hair colour was a bit off for starters but there was also the fact that Cloud had helped him on his mission – even when he _knew_ he was assisting two SOLDIERs. No, Cloud must've had another reason for his actions. The guy said he had mako poisoning. He probably had been around reactors too much. Growing up in Gongaga, Zack would be the first to say it wasn't impossible to be affected by mako reactors. Cloud probably had just grown up in a place like Gongaga. He didn't bust into the building because his target wasn't ShinRa – it was Genesis. And Zack wanted to make it clear to Cloud that if he had had _any_ troubles with ShinRa's Firsts, then he would be there to help in the best way possible.

SOLDIER was all about helping the people for the greater good, after all.

Zack didn't know much about Genesis, but he knew among all the fanclubs he had come across, Study Group and Red Leather were among the most annoying ones. And they were fanclubs for the young Commander.

Well, whatever it was that Genesis had done to Cloud, Zack was sure there was a way to solve the problem. Cloud had helped him, and this time, it was his turn to return the favour. Easy!

When Zack arrived at the 66th floor, he was surprised to see how empty it was. Then again, it made sense if Lazard wanted as little news to be spread as possible about Cloud. The Second jogged to where the cells were located. He came to the cells just in time to see a guard swiping his keycard into the slot, hurrying inside. Stopping in his tracks, Zack looked around, but the other guard wasn't in sight. Strange. Wasn't it standard procedure to have two guards instead of one?

"Hey! Hey, what's wrong?"

Alarm flashed through Zack's mind and he sprinted into the cell. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

* * *

><p><em>No! No, no!<em> Cloud cursed inwardly, a groan escaping his lips as he recognised Zack's voice. What was he _doing_ here? The guard had a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern. Cloud had originally planned to trick the guard by pretending to be sick – to bring him down and make his escape, but he had never imagined needing to face _Zack_ here.

"I don't know. He hasn't been eating properly and suddenly..." The guard trailed off, shaking his head.

Zack pushed him away. Cloud flinched as Zack placed a hand on his back. "Cloud. Hey. What's wrong? Are you alright?" Zack asked, concerned. This wasn't what he had in mind. He turned to the guard, his eyes flashing in anger. "Why didn't you report this?" he growled. The poor guy was shaking, and was sweating and recoiling at his every touch. Who the hell hired these guards? The signs of pain were obvious!

"I – I didn't – we thought he might be –"

"Call for _help!"_

"Y-Yes, sir!"

The guard sprinted outside and another voice joined them as the second guard returned, confused with the situation. As the two bickered outside, Zack turned to the sick prisoner, glad now that Kunsel had assigned him to check the security lock. "Hey, buddy. Can you sit up?" he asked, guiding Cloud to sit on the bed.

Cloud was looking at him with pained eyes. "Zack... What are you... You shouldn't be..." He couldn't break out now. To break out would mean to face Zack, to _harm_ him. He couldn't do that. Not even if his life depended on it. _Especially_ not if his life depended on it.

"It's alright. I was here for another job," Zack said easily. The poor guy looked _torn_, as if he was suffering with the entire Planet's pain on his shoulders. He seemed to be trying to squirm away. The pain must've been pretty bad.

"S-Sir? Sir! Our PHSs... They're not transmitting!"

_Kunsel. Damn it!_

Zack stepped back, his hand still on Cloud's shoulder, feeling the muscles under his fingers tense. Cloud's eyes were wild, and he was struggling to move away, almost as if Zack's hand was contaminated with mako. With his left hand, the Second searched for his PHS, disbelief crossing his face as he realised it wasn't there. But how could that be? He had it just a moment ago! Until he went to the mission board and... accidentally left it there in his excitement.

Zack slapped a hand against his forehead, cursing himself. As much as he wanted to raise the alarm, he knew a sick prisoner didn't call for such extreme measures. He would just need to go and call for help himself, and that would mean going to the SOLDIER First's floors. As secure as ShinRa was with their use of keycards and floor design, sometimes it just wasn't practical. He turned to the guards. "Right. I'll go and call for help. You two stay here and make sure he's alright. Understand?"

"Sir!"

Zack turned to Cloud. "Hang in there, buddy. I'll be right back!" he said, before disappearing.

Cloud felt anguished. Zack would return here with aid, thinking that Cloud needed medical assistance. It hurt him to not be in the cell when Zack arrived. At the same time, this was the one opening he knew he had. As a guard came to ask how he was, Cloud lashed out, striking the man at the side of his neck, feeling him crumple under the attack. The other guard cried out in surprise and launched himself at him. Even armed with an electric rod, his speed was far too slow and Cloud dodged twice before slamming his knee against the man's abdomen. The guard fell limp and Cloud rummaged through their pockets, taking their keycards and an electric rod. He would need to steal a lot more keycards after this, but the main thing he needed was First Tsurugi. Cloud sent a silent apology, wondering if Zack would hate him when he returned to find that he had escaped. Maybe in this timeline, they couldn't be friends.

For Zack's life and safety. For Aerith's happiness.

Cloud ran out of the cell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **A shorter chapter this time, but it wouldn't work any other way. Next chapter will be much longer, I assume. Thanks for all the tips for writing better battle scenes! Let me know if there's anything else that you like when reading sword fights, and I'll try and incorporate them as much as I can for the story. Credit to ScribeOfRED for beta-ing this chapter and the previous one. Thanks for your reviews, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

Cloud couldn't remember the last time he had run so fast. Perhaps it had been the first time he had tried to escape from ShinRa's prison. Perhaps it was when he had been racing through the Forgotten City, searching desperately for Aerith. Perhaps it had been in the middle of his quest in Wutai, hunting materia stolen by a young, exasperating ninja. Or maybe, just maybe, he had never stopped running his entire life**.**

After breaking out, Cloud was initially surprised to find the floor empty. He remembered the route easily, having broken out from the exact same cell in his previous timeline, but even he didn't expect to escape with such ease. He had been prepared to come up against ShinRa personnel working on the floor, to knock them unconscious or to sneak past them if they looked harmless. But no. The floor was empty. Even in his previous timeline, there weren't many people... or rather, there weren't many dead bodies when Sephiroth had left a trail of blood for them to follow. Perhaps this was just one of the many deserted floors in the ShinRa building.

He knew First Tsurugi was located on the floor above, but that didn't mean he knew which room it was in. Cloud ran along the corridors, his senses alert for any signs of movement. He reached the elevator just in time to notice that it had stopped on the 64th floor – it had to be Zack, moving quickly to come to his 'aid'. A pang of guilt clenched Cloud's heart as he turned to the stairs to the left, taking them three steps at a time. He resisted the urge to look back and pushed any thoughts related to Zack to the deepest crevices of his mind. He couldn't afford to hesitate now. While he remained in ShinRa's hands, he was useless, and he hadn't been sent to the past to _be_ useless. He had a purpose, and by Gaia, he was going to achieve it.

Emerging on the 67th floor, Cloud spotted a man who had just appeared at the door, wanting to climb the stairs to the floor above. He was clad in one of ShinRa's sophisticated business suits. Inwardly, he cursed to himself. He had allowed himself a small shred of hope that he wouldn't need to face anyone in his escape. Seeing Zack earlier, in Cloud's opinion, already counted towards an extremely large blow to his nearly non-existent luck.

Unable to stop himself in time, Cloud ran straight into the unsuspecting man. His hand shot out to grab the door frame before he could lose his balance.

Cloud heard the squeak of surprise from the man as he slammed into him. The man was thrown off his feet, his back hitting against the whitewashed wall, a groan escaping his lips. Cloud heard him mumble something like an apology as he tried to stand, but he didn't stop to listen. Grabbing the opportunity, he slammed his fist in the stunned man's abdomen, feeling him slump down once again. He searched the man's pockets quickly, pulling out a ShinRa keycard.

"A chocobo..?" the man asked drowsily, his eyes unfocused.

Cloud grimaced and muttered a short apology as the man fell sideways, now unconscious.

He cursed to himself as he ran through the hallways, bumping into two more ShinRa personnel as he searched for the room where First Tsurugi was located. It was perhaps sheer luck that Cloud had to face men, both crumpled and stripped of their keycards before they could even register what was going on. He had no idea how he would escape if he had been facing a woman. He certainly wouldn't attack her, but he couldn't cast a Stop on her either with his materia still locked away. At least, for now, this part of his luck seemed to be holding.

He used the keycard which he had obtained from the man at the stairs earlier, accessing one room after another. The search was painful, and though Cloud knew not two minutes had passed (_Gaia_, there weren't that many rooms on this floor anyway!), he was already getting agitated. Reaching the final room, Cloud sent a silent prayer to the Planet and swiped the keycard. Disbelief crossed his face as it beeped indignantly. The indicator light glared at him in an angry shade of crimson. Cloud fished out the two newest keycards, swiping one after another. Two double beeps greeted him again. This must be it.

He had two keycards left, obtained from the guards earlier. Taking the first one out, Cloud swiped it against the lock.

Another beep. The light continued to flash red.

He was sorely tempted to fry the lock with a Thundaga – luckily for ShinRa, he still needed his materia. Cloud took out the last keycard from his pocket, gripping it in his hand. He closed his eyes briefly, sending a prayer to Aerith. _Please help me,_ Cloud begged silently, imagining the fallen Ancient's gentle green eyes gazing at him. _I can't do this alone_.

The _ting_ was amazingly loud as Cloud swiped the keycard. He stared at the open door for two seconds, almost uncomprehending with what he was seeing. He exhaled slowly. _Thank you..._

Hurrying inside, Cloud was relieved when he located First Tsurugi resting against the wall, waiting for him. He checked the blade. It was intact, no parts of his Fusion Sword missing or damaged. It didn't appear as though anyone had tampered with the sword – there were no signs of damage on the locking device, and First Tsurugi was assembled as perfectly as ever. He reached over to his armour, buckling it in place before slinging his harness over his shoulder. Amazingly, his materia collection was complete – even Bahamut was safe. He wouldn't put it past ShinRa personnel to take what they wanted. Quickly, Cloud slotted his materia into First Tsurugi with the ease and efficiency that came with his years of experience. He doubted five minutes had passed since he had run out of his cell, but it was still five minutes too long. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he thought of the best way to escape from ShinRa. In his previous timeline, he would have busted out of the place just as easily as walking inside and brandishing his sword to anyone standing in his way. Here, with so many SOLDIERs lurking around, such a thing was suicide.

Cloud didn't like the idea of escaping with stealth, however. He _especially_ didn't wish to enter the ventilation shafts again. Especially not when, at any time now, the alarm would be raised and the whole building will have their enhanced senses looking for him.

* * *

><p>Reaching the SOLDIER First floor, Genesis exited the elevator and looked around, unsurprised to find the corridor empty. He had declined a mission this morning, deciding instead to do more research on Hojo and JENOVA, though he doubted he would enjoy <em>that<em> activity. So far, his research turned up blank, which honestly made him question Cloud's credibility. Initially, Genesis had believed that perhaps Cloud was some sort of lost and confused soul who had gotten too much mako in his system and had run into good (or bad) luck in getting back to the past. What made him so sure that Hojo was still researching JENOVA anyway? Hadn't the scientist been trying to store JENOVA away in the previous timeline?

The idea of searching through the records for JENOVA's location was ludicrous. What in the name of Minerva made Cloud believe it was that simple? Having Hojo shouting out the location of JENOVA from the rooftops was like... was like... was like Sephiroth towering over the Planet with the intention of world domination.

Unfortunately, according to that damn trooper, that had happened already, so perhaps there was a slim chance he could pinpoint JENOVA's current location through the computer records.

Genesis knew JENOVA existed. He was fully aware of the existence of Project G and Project S... even though the available records on those were close to none. What he couldn't believe was how manipulative JENOVA could be, so much that in the previous timeline, Sephiroth had lost his mind to her and wreaked havoc on the Planet. It seemed oddly out of character for the quiet General to behave that way. But then, even Genesis could understand the madness that came with a shattered dream.

He had played with his options, believing one of the things he could do was perhaps just _tell_ the truth to Sephiroth and Angeal. Surely a written report wouldn't throw them off the edge? Yet the risk was there, and Genesis didn't want to lose either of his two friends. He was also worried. Soon, he would start degrading. Very soon. Angeal, too. How would he fight with the sickness killing him from inside? How could he break the truth to Angeal and tell the man that there was no cure to the dreaded sickness?

Could Cloud really defeat JENOVA before then?

S-Cells were no cure for degradation. Genesis knew that for a fact. Would destroying JENOVA rid them of degradation? Hollander surely had no idea on how to treat it. Hojo might know... but Genesis knew that scientist would probably turn them into real monsters before treating the vile sickness.

He was running out of options. There was no way to cure Angeal, or himself if his degradation returned to him. What Genesis could only hope for was to save Sephiroth before he lost his mind to JENOVA. How cruel the fates were... He had asked Minerva for a second chance, to redeem himself in the name of SOLDIER, and she had granted him his wish. But was he really helpless in saving his childhood friend?

"Good morning, Genesis!"

Thoughts interrupted, Genesis turned, tilting his head briefly in greeting as Angeal walked over to him from the elevator. "Angeal," he greeted, a smile coming to his lips.

"I heard you were sparring with Sephiroth last night," the SOLDIER First said good-naturedly. "How was it?"

Genesis considered his words. "Interesting," he decided finally, thinking it was probably a stretch to admit to Angeal that he truly enjoyed the whole thing. They began to make their way to Sephiroth's office. "I have scheduled another spar with him in two weeks. You should join us."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night." Angeal wished he had been there to enjoy the evening.

Genesis waved his hand. "_My friend, your desire... Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._"

Angeal chuckled. "The mission went well, though. I've just returned," he said, suddenly feeling the soreness in his arms. Perhaps it would do good for him to have a short rest after this. A nap... a home-cooked meal... Zack would appreciate a bit of time off, surely. After watching the Second perform earlier, Angeal was more than happy to give his charge a break. Zack was improving well, taking in fighting moves as if he was drinking water, exercising them with perfection with only a few tries beforehand. Of course, he still had a long way to go. He hardly listened, he was far too restless, he didn't know when his talking became too much and he was too eager that enemies were quick to ambush him...

But he was getting there. Zack seemed to understand, at the very least, the importance of protecting one's pride and honour, and to grasp onto dreams in the name of SOLDIER.

Reaching Sephiroth's office, Angeal knocked on the door and smiled when Genesis scowled at the polite mannerisms. A quiet voice came from inside, telling them to enter, and Angeal opened the door and walked inside, followed by the crimson SOLDIER. "Hello, Sephiroth!" he greeted brightly.

"Did the mission go well?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes still on the papers in front of him.

"Perfectly well," Angeal answered. "My charge has been improving a lot these past few weeks."

"He's running this way," Genesis said suddenly. He had turned to shut the door, only to spot Zack appearing at the end of the corridor, turning around and running and turning again. He immediately frowned. Couldn't the puppy _walk_ every once in a while?

"What?" Surprised, Angeal moved to the door and poked his head out. Sure enough, his charge was running through the corridors, twisting and turning as if he wasn't sure where he was supposed to go. "Zack," he called, stepping out from the room. He crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Angeal!" Zack looked all too relieved to see his mentor there. He halted in front of the heavyset SOLDIER, breathing deeply.

Genesis was suddenly struck by how similar they looked. In his previous timeline, he hadn't met Zack until the man was assigned to kill him, and he had never made the comparison between the two black-haired SOLDIERs. He froze, a sudden thought coming to mind. Had he made a slip? He highly doubted that Zack even knew him at this point, except by name, and _he_ shouldn't know Zack in the first place. Angeal didn't seem to notice anything, however. The black-haired First had his brows pulled together, waiting for his charge to recover his breath again.

Finally, the announcement came.

"Angeal, Cloud's sick. He hasn't been eating and he doesn't really look good. I think he needs a doctor."

"_What?_" Genesis stepped forward, incredulous. "Repeat yourself, SOLDIER. What were you doing on the 66th floor?" Cloud? _Sick_? He would sooner believe that chocobos could bark.

Zack hailed the crimson SOLDIER. "Sir! Zack Fair, SOLDIER Second Class. I was assigned to check the security locks when I returned from a mission this morning. There was a malfunction, but when I got there, Cloud was already down. They said he hasn't been eating properly, and he's showing signs of severe sickness!" he reported, remembering how Cloud had flinched at his touch. "There was a problem with the guards' PHSs, so I came here myself to report." Zack hoped that the question about the PHSs wouldn't rise – Kunsel could get into a lot of trouble if he was discovered ... but Cloud's safety and well-being were more important right now. Zack had faith in Kunsel that his friend would never allow himself to be tracked.

"Genesis, Angeal. Head to the 66th floor," a cool voice commanded from inside the room. The three SOLDIERs turned, and Zack had to physically clamp his mouth shut to prevent himself from crying out in surprise (and excitement) when Sephiroth emerged from his room, the slim Masamune in hand. It was _the_ Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class General, war hero of Wutai and the best fighter in ShinRa. He had never met Sephiroth before. Not personally. The Silver General seemed oblivious to the Second's wonder as he moved smoothly forwards. "Let's go."

Genesis didn't need to be told twice. He was eager enough to get to the scene. He turned on his heel sharply and stalked off, overhearing Angeal ordering Zack to follow as well. Fear clenched his heart as Genesis made his way to the stairs, which, at this time, would be a faster route than the elevators. He picked up his speed as he ascended. What the hell was Cloud _thinking_? Hadn't he told the man to stay put? He had been eager to wreak havoc in ShinRa and provide the distraction necessary for Cloud to escape, but the time wasn't _now_. He'd had a good mind in releasing Hollander's monsters on the company, to divert the attention of SOLDIERs and executives alike while, at the same time, having the inner laugh that he had caused grief to a man he truly despised.

Nothing would please him more than to find Hollander failing to grasp the position of the Science Department's Head before the degradation began. Perhaps an early failure might stop the greedy scientist from acting with nothing but his own good in mind and start focusing on the well-being of others instead.

But now Cloud had drawn unnecessary attention to himself, and Genesis found that his plans were being thwarted.

_Minerva_, it wasn't as if Genesis had planned to wreak havoc and ask the chocobo to fend for himself! He was acutely aware of the key in the inner pocket of his coat pressing against his chest – a key to the Hardy-Daytona, ShinRa's newest motorbike currently displayed at the exhibition floor. The key was a double, which Genesis had only obtained yesterday, and today, he was supposed to pick up a new, untraceable PHS for Cloud for ease of contact. Genesis could only hope that Cloud hadn't done what he thought the man was doing. The last thing he needed was added security to Cloud's cell. It was good enough how he had managed to convince that fat Heidegger that he hardly believed Cloud was a threat. A low growl escaped his lips as he raced up the stairs, heavy footsteps following him from behind.

Well. As much as he hated Hollander, he couldn't resist the delight that Heidegger would probably stop his 'Gya-ha-ha-haaa' for a while when his security system blew in his face.

Reaching the 66th floor, Genesis ran across the hallways and stopped at Cloud's cell, groaning inwardly when he noticed the door was open and no sound was coming from inside. He clenched his fists and strode inside, finding two unconscious (or preferably _dead_) guards on the floor and Cloud gone. Curse the man!

"Hey!" Zack the puppy was on the floor instantly, checking up on the guards. "Hey, are you guys alright? What happened?" he urged, getting nothing more than groans from the two useless fools.

"Stand back," Genesis snapped. Magic flew from his fingertips as he cast a Cure and Esuna, bringing the two guards back from the realm of dreams and fantasies. They didn't _deserve_ a Curaga from him. One of the guards sat up and visibly flinched at the sight of Genesis glaring at him.

"S-Sir!" the guard hailed as the other stirred and sat up.

Zack was clever enough to move away. Genesis crouched low, his elbow resting on one knee and his eyes fiery in his quiet wrath. "What happened here, soldier?"

"He escaped!"

"Really? I didn't seem to recall that I had problems with my eyesight," Genesis retorted.

The guard flinched, and a small squeak escaped his lips. "H-He was pretending! We thought he was ill, and that SOLDIER ran for help and –"

"For the last time, _soldier_; tell me something I don't know."

"He..." The guard faltered, unable to locate his words. "I'm sorry, sir!"

Genesis considered this. "Better, but not enough. When I ask what had happened, I expect you to admit your failure and uselessness," he drawled.

"Genesis, that's enough now." Angeal stepped forward, his voice a low reprimand. The other guard threw him a grateful look.

The expression didn't go by unnoticed. Genesis huffed in disgust and stood, turning to his friend. "I'll head to the floor above," he said. "You and Zack take the floors below." Cloud would surely search for his weapon and materia first. In case the man couldn't locate his sword, it would be best for Genesis to hide the monstrous blade and give the impression that Cloud had truly escaped. He refused to entertain the thought on what might happen if Cloud was caught without his weapon and the blade also missing from its room. "Let's go."

"S-Sir! Awaiting your orders, sir!" the guard piped up, rising to his feet.

He flinched again when Genesis turned, a cold glare burning in his eyes as he scowled at the two. "Are you implying that I cannot handle the situation, soldier?"

"N-No sir! J-J-Just exercising caution!"

"The _last_ thing I need when catching an escaped prisoner is to have two useless, blundering fools trying to help me when they can't even detect an obvious prison escape. You two will sit here and answer questions when the other Firsts come to ask why Cloud has escaped. I take it you didn't even have the intelligence to sound the alarm?"

"Our PHSs!" The guard searched his pockets and took out the black object, holding it out. "They're –" A look of horror came to his face as he realised the PHS was working just fine now. "They weren't transmitting earlier!"

If Genesis had it his way, he'd blast the silly guard into smithereens. "At least they _are_ transmitting. It's a lot more than what your minds are doing," he seethed.

"Genesis!" Angeal reprimanded again.

Deciding he'd had enough of the two guards, Genesis turned, giving a quick nod to his friend. They ran out of the cell and the alarms rang, far, far too late considering the situation. Well, at least the lumbering idiots had bought time for Cloud's attempt in escaping from ShinRa. Reaching the elevator, Genesis looked around, a sudden realisation dawning on him. Angeal spoke out the question that was in his mind. "Hang on... Where's Sephiroth?"

* * *

><p>Finally ready, Cloud grabbed First Tsurugi and raced out of the small storage room, not even bothering to secure it in its harness. He didn't have a plan, but there was no time to devise one either. He'll think when he needed to, but right now, he just needed the safety of being on the middle floors of ShinRa, at least. Being far too close to the top of the building felt claustrophobic. He felt cornered, surrounded by ShinRa personnel with no real way of breaking out except if he jumped down from the building – and even then, he would need to get off from the upper plate (and out of Midgar, really) to be able to feel truly safe. There were Turks around as well as SOLDIER, ShinRa infantrymen and regular workers... there was Sephiroth as well. Cloud could never forget that detail.<p>

The question of whether Cloud should escape with stealth or brute force was answered as soon as he emerged from the corridors. The _bing_ of the elevator reached his ears, and he was just about to marvel at his good luck when Sephiroth stepped out, green eyes immediately locked on him. He thought there was a small narrowing of those eyes, and the man opened his mouth to speak.

Cloud never gave him the chance.

The clash of swords reverberated around them as the Silver General brought up his Masamune, almost a millisecond too late to block First Tsurugi's massive blade. Sephiroth's eyes gazed deep into Cloud's mako blue irises, trying to find any emotion behind them. "It's been a while... _Cloud_," he greeted quietly.

Cloud's eyes widened, panic setting in as he sprang back, readying his First Sword. That greeting... Sephiroth had greeted him exactly the same way when he had fought Kadaj a few short months ago. The General stepped forward and brandished Masamune with a flourish, the green eyes piercing as they settled on the blond. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten me on why you're here, Cloud."

He hated it. He hated the way Sephiroth said his name, almost as if he was taunting him. It almost felt as if the General _knew_ him, almost as if by saying that single name, he could be controlled and be forced to do things against his will.

A low growl escaped Cloud's lips and he launched forwards, swinging his sword with all his conserved strength. "I don't need to tell _you_!" Steel met steel and Cloud was instantly on the offensive, driving the blade forwards as he attacked. He was aware of the incredibly small enclosure they were fighting in, which made Masamune's long-reaching blade all the more dangerous. Cloud clenched his teeth and kept his feet on the ground firmly, refusing to be pushed back. The corridor he had come from earlier was behind him, and being pushed into that area would limit his swordplay immensely. It was a plain clearing with no windows, poor lighting, whitewashed walls and a Silver General with Masamune resonating its call with every swing.

The elevator door closed behind Sephiroth, but the silver SOLDIER did not seem at all perturbed. His form was solid, and he challenged First Tsurugi's attacks easily. Cloud swung his blade hard and Sephiroth took a step back, green eyes unwavering as Masamune intercepted the attack. The two blades shrieked as they tested each other's strength before breaking away, Cloud leaping back before running forwards again. Swinging First Tsurugi from below, his blows were met by the slim katana**,** and Sephiroth didn't give any indication that he was under pressure. The General's form and defence was perfect as he deflected one attack after another, parrying with almost no effort at all.

The two fighters danced across the floor, testing the limits, the clash of blades reverberating around them. Masamune whistled with every swing and Cloud felt the chill in his bones as he remembered the many times the sharp blade had cut through his skin.

In a matter of seconds, the grey corridors and walls were decorated with sword grooves and the air around them rang with the sound of swords clashing together. Shallow, stretched grooves marked the power of Masamune, while First Tsurugi created deeper, more damaging marks on the floor.

Sephiroth was observant, identifying the swings and moves of his opponent. To him, it was clear that this man stuck to no particular style of fighting with swords, even if the man seemed able to wield different blades in different numbers. He side-stepped a heavy swing to his right, lashing Masamune to the blond's left. Cloud jumped away and Sephiroth sprinted forwards, striking hard against the large blade. Sparks flew as Masamune slid across the large blade, shrieking in protest. He could see a few holes in the man's form, but they appeared only briefly – it was almost impossible to catch the man's defence off-guard. He doubted Cloud had actually studied the art of sword fighting. But if there was one thing Sephiroth was famous for, it was his speed and ability to wield Masamune. He blocked a heavy attack from above, feeling his muscles strain under the weight of the large blade. Sephiroth grunted and stepped forwards once, flinging the blond off his feet as he pushed back. He raced forwards, slashing again and again in infinite speed, forcing Cloud on the defensive though the blond was quick to parry his attacks.

A block from above, then another to Cloud's right, one to his left shoulder... it was hard for him to keep track of the lightning-quick blows that came with Masamune. Cloud sprang away from the flurry of attacks and his eyes widened when a strong electrical energy shot towards him. An MBarrier appeared in front of him just in time to deflect the attack. The energy ricocheted from the barrier and struck the wall on Cloud's far right, just a little behind him. Compressed gas in the piping fuelled by the massive electric energy caused a deafening explosion, shaking the ground as the wall broke under the pressure, exposing the cold air outside. The explosion was thunderous and Cloud was flung sideways, nearly losing his balance.

Spotting his chance, Sephiroth raced forwards and struck down, a growl escaping his lips as his katana was, impossibly, met with another blade. First Tsurugi had split into two, and Cloud was quick to riposte, forcing the General back.

"What is fuelling you?" Sephiroth asked, parrying an attack to his right, lightning quick to intercept another blow aimed to his head as he used his long katana to withhold both blades. He avoided a boot aimed to his right knee and grimaced in disgust. Angeal would disapprove such a horrendous style of dirty fighting.

Cloud provided no answer as they danced back and forth, the collision of blades ringing clearly amidst the alarms that finally went off. The blond rolled away as Sephiroth struck low, raising his head just in time to see Sephiroth cast a Firaga towards him. There was no time to put up another barrier. Cloud leapt away instinctively, only to discover himself falling as he sprang out from the large hole caused by the explosion earlier. Cold air brushed against his skin and his head snapped up, eyes fixed on the hole he had fallen through. Disbelief crossed his face as he watched Sephiroth follow, composed as ever as he jumped down. Masamune _sung_, chilling him to the bone. They were falling, the sectors of Midgar coming closer and closer. The General struck and Cloud blocked the attack as they continued to fight in aerial combat. The sky was still dark. Sparks flew around them as their blades met**,** and Cloud thought he could see a gleam of enjoyment in the green irises.

Damn it. Sephiroth was _enjoying_ the fight. Cloud cursed Genesis inwardly, amazed beyond belief that the crimson SOLDIER wasn't able to see Sephiroth for his madness. How was he supposed to refrain himself from killing the General at this rate? Mechanically, Cloud slotted the back blade to First Tsurugi again, swinging it around.

"_I was thinking of a parting gift for you. Shall I send you despair?"_

Cloud slammed First Tsurugi hard against Masamune as Sephiroth came down on him again. The Silver General used the force to send himself up and he grasped a foothold on the side of the building firmly, looking down at his falling opponent. Cursing under his breath, Cloud drove his bulky sword into the wall, preventing himself from falling further. For a moment, both were suspended in mid-air, Sephiroth hovering above Cloud. The General's gaze seemed curious as he looked down on him. Cloud's heart raced against his chest as he expected Sephiroth to bring the top part of the building down by force. A flash of him fighting the General in Midgar not four months ago appeared in his mind**,** and Cloud reacted before Sephiroth could do such an act. He leapt away, pulling First Tsurugi out forcefully as he did so, grateful that the ShinRa building wasn't a singular, angular structure. He would try and escape from the man.

Sensing what he was doing, Sephiroth released the foothold and launched himself towards the blond.

They landed on the surface of a part of the building, two blades clashing once again as they fought.

"Was it a loved one?" Sephiroth suddenly asked. There was no denying the curiosity in his question. Cloud sprung back as Masamune threatened to cut his throat. He gritted his teeth. "Was it family?"

"Shut _up_!" Cloud snarled, fury burning in him. He swung First Tsurugi twice in large arcs, springing forwards. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he leapt away as Cloud flipped and slammed the blade down, creating three deep grooves on the concrete. A crack of lightning alerted the blond of immediate danger. He jumped instinctively, descending further down the ShinRa building, followed closely by Sephiroth**. **Cloud was aware of the long drop below, but he shook the thought from his mind. They were perhaps half-way down the ShinRa building now.

Sephiroth had no trouble chasing the man, but something struck him as being particularly odd. It was clear that the swordsman was skilful. Perhaps even as talented as Genesis, though he was definitely more powerful like Angeal. He had made his hatred clear, and his intentions on killing him had been obvious. But now, it seemed as though Cloud was holding back. The fight felt more like a spar than a real battle to the death, and Sephiroth wondered what had changed. He sprang forwards, the clash of blades resonating around them. The blond had given nothing away in the fight – no words, no emotions, no signs of weaknesses. It was disturbing.

Landing on yet another part of the ShinRa building, both combatants launched towards each other, slamming their blades together. They remained locked in position for five painful seconds before breaking away again. Cloud felt the impact run up his legs as he landed on the surface of the building and his hand shot out immediately, summoning the most powerful Thundaga he could muster, casting an additional Ultima to the attack.

A wave of blue and white enveloped the Silver General before the magic attack had the chance to reach him. He brought up his right hand, feeling the energy emanate from his body. Supernova shot forth, the burst of energy colliding with Cloud's magic attack. For one moment, the air was still, the silence lasting for three seconds... The next, a large explosion engulfed them both, Ultima and Supernova colliding together, releasing waves of energy strong enough to tear through the thick metal exterior of the building in a burst of green and blue and white, blinding and powerful.

Cloud didn't have the chance to fully register what had happened.

He felt himself falling, falling far, down to the darkness below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **I know I promised you guys a longer chapter after the last one, but this one definitely exceeded my expectations in terms of word count. I'm honestly surprised. But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same! Credit to ScribeOfRED for beta-ing, and thanks, everyone, for the reviews! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

ShinRa was in chaos. Workers screamed, monsters roared and shrieked, fire licked the walls, and alarms blared as if Meteor was coming down upon the Planet at that very moment. Genesis strode along the corridors with the confident gait of a SOLDIER First Class, magic flying from his fingertips as he cast Freeze and Ice to the fire around them, caused by the numerous explosions that had plagued the building.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?_" He cast a weaker Fire along with the Ice attacks, the two elements working together to extinguish the flames with cold water. In his right hand, the rapier swung with perfect ease as it killed the monsters that had run loose from the Science Department. "_All that awaits you is a sombre morrow; No matter where the winds may blow_," he quoted theatrically, stepping over the carcass.

He did not seem alarmed or disconcerted for the simple reason that First Class Genesis Rhapsodos was absolutely _enjoying_ the whole situation.

His previous frustration with Cloud was all but forgotten. ShinRa was in shambles. Upon escaping, Cloud had managed to create a scene, alerting practically the whole building to his existence and the threat he posed to the security of the company – and while that may hinder Cloud on the long run, it certainly satisfied Genesis to know that Heidegger would definitely get an earful from the President after this. It was worse when Cloud and Sephiroth had taken the fight outside, continuing their battle in mid-air as they fell along the outer part of the building. People watched, and they had seen how Cloud could evenly match their well-loved General. The final explosion, caused by what Genesis was _quite_ sure was Sephiroth's powerful Supernova countering a magic attack from Cloud, had broken the wall of the Science Department, and Hollander's precious monsters had escaped just as Genesis wanted them to.

In wanting to bring ShinRa down to its knees, Genesis had to admit that Cloud was truly the master.

He spotted Angeal and Zack from the corner of his eye, both SOLDIERs fighting against a few monsters that still lurked around the corridors. Watching them, it struck Genesis that Zack was as talented as Angeal had always praised him to be. The puppy was quick on his feet, though he didn't seem to have passion in using magic, much like his mentor. He wielded the standard issue sword with grace and style, striking down monsters with the unflappable calm of an experienced fighter. Genesis knew how much pride and honour Zack would come to have as time passed by. He could only hope he wouldn't need to make Zack his enemy once again. Cloud would be against it, and Genesis didn't wish to do anything to upset Angeal, either... especially not since he now has a second chance at these friendships.

As Zack let out a final cry, bringing down his sword, the last monster screeched and crashed to the floor, its blood and innards spilling out. The crimson SOLDIER grimaced in disgust. Zack really needed to learn how to slay monsters in a more... fashionable manner. He made a mental note to talk to Angeal about that later.

They had controlled the worst of the situation with trained ease, and most SOLDIERs had been quick to act when the alarms went off. It was perhaps just as well that Cloud had jumped out of the building, where nobody would follow... nobody but Sephiroth, of course. Genesis hadn't seen or heard anything about Cloud since the large explosion had literally shaken the building to its steel supports, but he wasn't worried. He would be the first SOLDIER on the next ship to Nibelheim, whenever a mission there presented itself. He knew, without a doubt, that he would find Cloud there.

Firing another water-based attack to the charcoaled walls, Genesis lowered his rapier, scanning the area around him. They were on the 32nd floor of the Science Department – the floor that had been affected the worst from Cloud and Sephiroth's battle. He had yet to see Hollander here, but he supposed, disgustedly, that the Turks must have protected the scientist by now. To his far right were the training grounds that had been used to test the monsters' strengths and traits, with a small pathway to wherever the monsters had been kept before Cloud and Sephiroth blew that part of the building away. There were only a few rooms on this floor, used for data analysis and testing, and most of the monsters went no further than the floors of the Science Department.

Dead creatures littered the area, splashed red and green with blood and slime. The white walls were tinged with the same colours, though some had been painted black from where the fire had spread earlier. Sparks flew from broken fuses, and the floor and walls were dripping with water. Smoke filled the air, as well as the terrible smell of burnt monster flesh. Genesis could feel the sting in his eyes, and he fought the urge to cough – it didn't matter how many times he had been through situations like these... SOLDIER enhanced senses were a pain when dealing with the stench of death. A number of scientists had lost their lives when the monsters had broken out, and Genesis watched as Zack ran over to them, checking for any signs of life.

A sudden feeling of an offensive magic in the air stopped him in his tracks. He knew the magic didn't come from him _–_ the tingling feeling in the atmosphere did not carry his signature. Genesis cast his eyes around, scanning the SOLDERs in the area. Most were Thirds and Seconds, with only him, Angeal and a couple others being Firsts. For a moment, he was distracted by a fire on the left side of the room, but he froze as soon as the sight of a Second caught his eye.

The SOLDIER had a materia in his hand, the green orb glowing brightly. Genesis scoffed at the sight, disgusted that the Second didn't know how to _absorb_ the materia for full magic usage until he realised what the Second was actually holding. It was an Earth, and he realised with horror that this was the last place the Second should be casting such magic.

"_HALT!_" Genesis shouted, magic shooting from his fingertips. The SOLDIER froze instantly, receiving the full impact of a Stop, and Genesis stormed over, casting a powerful Ice, fuelled with a weak Fire, towards the flames licking the walls. A quick move of his left hand cancelled the Stop, and the Second staggered before falling over, shocked. The green orb rolled out from his hand, which Genesis snatched away swiftly. "What. In the name of Minerva. Were you _doing?_" Genesis demanded, mako blue eyes burning with fury.

The Second recoiled. "I was trying to put out the fire!"

"With a _Quake_? Do I need to throw you back to the Academy, SOLDIER? Or would you be happier as a low _infantryman_?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Angeal hurrying towards them.

"A-A-Apologies, sir!"

Genesis glowered at the Second, turning to the wall again. Without words, he demonstrated the combination of Ice and Fire, using his conserved strength to put out the last of the fire. He muttered angry words under his breath, cursing the many SOLDIERs who had always looked down on magic use. For Minerva's sake, putting out fires with earth was for _field _training, not for magic fights. It would be better if the SOLDIER had grabbed a bucket for all the help he was trying to give. The inane rookies were only eager to use their strengths and not their minds, and had yet to master the true ability of materia use.

Satisfied that the flames were finally extinguished, Genesis turned back to the SOLDIER. "What are you waiting for? Either make yourself useful, or _get out_._" _The Second didn't need telling twice _–_ he was out of sight within seconds, just as Angeal reached them.

"_Reports, SOLDIER!"_

"_Level 30, Science Department – __c__lear!"_

"_Level 31, Science Department – __c__lear!"_

"Level 32, Science Department – clear!" Angeal pocketed his PHS, turning to his friend. "It looks like we have everything under control. And what _happened_ to you?" he asked, fumbling through his pockets. Genesis arched an eyebrow as Angeal pulled out a vial filled with blue-ish liquid, pressing it into his hands. "Drink this. You look terrible."

It didn't occur to him how _terrible_ he looked until Angeal pointed it out. Suddenly self-conscious, Genesis glanced down at his coat, grimacing instantly at the sight of the green slime and red blood splashed against the leather. Thankfully, nothing was parched, but he now realised he was exhausted. The expression must've shown on his face, alerting his friend. It had been a while since he had used magic so extensively, and while his body seemed able to cope with it, his mind definitely wasn't.

Genesis scowled as he downed the Ether in one swig.

"With so many fools around, it's a wonder the building hasn't fallen on us. That Second was about to cast a _Quake_ to stop the fire," he retorted.

Angeal's lips twitched as he attempted to hide his amusement. He resisted the urge to tell Genesis that the rookies would probably have better magical abilities if Genesis would consider training them himself. "Well then, thank Gaia he never had the chance. I don't think Director Lazard would appreciate that happening."

"Certainly not. I will need to check the floors above again later," Genesis replied. Thankfully, it _didn't_ happen. The idea of President ShinRa needing to divide his fury between Heidegger and Lazard was detestable. He would prefer the stout, green-suited man receiving the full blow of the President's anger. "Any news on Sephiroth?" he asked.

"None yet," Angeal answered. "I wonder what's taking him so long. He – Wait a minute –" Angeal fished out his PHS as it beeped, bringing it to his ear. "Sephiroth?"

Genesis leaned forwards, overhearing his friend's voice from the other end of the line. "_Angeal."_

"Are you alright? Where are you?"

"_Outside. Some of the monsters escaped and I had to track them down."_ Sephiroth sounded annoyed. Genesis had the mental image of monsters raining down on the Silver General from above and nearly chuckled at the thought.

"Well, at least you're alright," Angeal replied, obviously relieved. "What happened to Cloud?"

"_I couldn't locate him after the explosion._"

Genesis sighed, surprised that he was actually calmed to hear the news. He froze momentarily, glancing at Angeal. Had the man noticed his relief? He hadn't realised how tense he was until Sephiroth revealed that Cloud managed to get away... but Angeal didn't seem to notice anything. "They'll probably track him down before you know it. Anyway, you should return soon. We've just gotten the situation under control here. Your fight with Cloud devastated the Science Department, and there are some casualties – none from SOLDIER, thankfully. There were a few large fires earlier, but Genesis managed to put it out. And Director Lazard wants your report as soon as possible." There was a brief silence at the end of the line and Angeal smiled knowingly. "Don't worry. I'll assist you with the report."

"_If you insist,_" Sephiroth answered coolly.

"Which I do. Don't overwork yourself. I'll drop by your room later," Angeal said, ending the connection.

Genesis felt his heart clench as he listened to their conversation. He hadn't expected Angeal to be on such friendly terms with Sephiroth. They were _friends_, and in his previous timeline, Sephiroth had declined mission after mission of tracking them down because of that. Had he really missed so much when he had been fuelled by rivalry and hatred?

Angeal turned away. "Zack!" he called. The Second's head snapped up and a grin broke on his face as he jogged towards the two Firsts. "Everything alright?"

"All clear," Zack reported, flashing a thumb's up confidently.

"Well done." Angeal nodded approvingly. "I need to ask – do you have anything else to report about Cloud's escape? Something he might have said, or something unusual you might have forgotten?"

Genesis watched as Zack moved his hand to his chin, thinking deeply. It might have been his imagination, but he thought Zack seemed disturbed about something. The impression vanished when the Second raised his head, shaking his head confidently. "Nope. Nothing else," he answered.

"Very well. Your next order, Zack, is to take a rest until 1500 hours. Report back to me then, and let me know if anything else comes to mind."

Genesis had forgotten that both Zack and Angeal had been caught up with missions since the day before. Looking at the puppy now, Genesis might even admit that he appeared somewhat tired. Zack just _had_ to have the grace to argue against the orders, insisting that there was still a lot of work he could do, but Angeal was firm. They watched as the Second finally conceded, turning to head back to the dormitories, sending out waves of disappointment as he moved.

Angeal chuckled. "It's amazing how he never seems to run out of energy," he mused.

Genesis swung his rapier once, marvelling at the red blade. Turning his eyes on Zack's retreating figure, he curled his nose at the sight of the young Second, disgusted at the amount of monster blood that had drenched the boy. "You really should teach him how to cut down monsters less repulsively."

* * *

><p>"Remember to make sure to keep as many of my specimens alive as possible! Those specimens are precious and irreplaceable! I will definitely have a word with Hojo after this for what Sephiroth has caused to the Science Department!"<p>

Tseng held his tongue as he helped Hollander onto the helicopter, his eyes narrowing at the scientist. It was perhaps fortunate that he had opted to see to Hollander's safety himself and had instead directed Reno and Rude to protect the President. He wouldn't like to think what Reno would say to the man if he were in his shoes.

"That Sephiroth is unstable. I keep on telling the President, but he wouldn't believe me! Maybe now he'll accept my better judgement instead of Hojo's! He'll see how much of a success my specimens are compared to what that _General_ has done!"

Tseng nearly scoffed. Just a few minutes ago, Hollander had been screaming in fear, commanding him to kill the monsters that were three inches away from taking his life. The whole trip to the helipad had been difficult with Hollander demanding full protection while remaining utterly useless in defending himself. It was a good thing that Tseng had a perfect aim, and that SOLDIER had arrived at the scene quickly enough to bring the monsters down. He had fought with them to clear a path for Hollander to escape, and only had difficulties trying to get away from the fire. Not that Hollander was any help. The man was useless in hand combat and he did nothing but cry out one order after another that he be protected.

Tseng said nothing as he slammed the door to the helicopter shut, stepping away. He was glad enough that the scientist was to be sent away for protection and quietly prayed that it would take at least a few short months before the Science Department was fully operational again. He waited for five minutes before taking his PHS out, dialling a number.

"_Yo! 'Bout time you called, boss! Is it safe for us to leave yet? The President won't stop telling me to –"_

"Caution, Reno," Tseng warned, taking a stride towards staircase. "Is the President safe?"

"_Safe? He wasn't even in danger in the first place!_"

"Stay with him until you get further orders. I'm going over to the target's cell to start the investigation. Cissnei is there."

"_Aw, man!"_

"That's an order." Tseng ended the call.

Hurrying down from the roof, Tseng made his way to the 66th floor, ignoring the thick smoke that clouded the place. The air was stuffy and hot from how it had been affected by the earlier explosion, but at least the fire had been put out. There were a few Thirds stationed to make sure nobody entered the place and Tseng nodded to them briefly as he strode past, heading towards the cells. Cissnei was there, speaking into her PHS. She shut the device when she saw him approaching.

"Situation report," Tseng commanded shortly.

"No further damage. SOLDIER First Class Genesis arrived here first and put the fires out. Three ShinRa personnel were unconscious, but they weren't injured that badly," Cissnei answered. "The guards were taken to a cell on the 15th floor."

"What information did you get?"

"The target hasn't been eating properly since his capture. Just before the incident, he seemed to have been poisoned or something. When the guard came to check, SOLDIER Second Class Zack Fair came – he had received orders to check the door, which was reported to have problems with its locking device. I checked, and it looks fine. Anyway, Zack told the guards to report about the target's condition, but their PHSs weren't transmitting, so he went to get help from the Firsts himself. And that was when the target made his escape."

Tseng turned the information over in his mind. "Why didn't Zack contact them with his PHS?"

Cissnei shook her head. "Apparently, he didn't have it with him at the time. The guards said he looked surprised when he couldn't find it and went straight for help."

"Did Zack actually _examine_ those PHSs?" Such details could save _lives_ in some cases.

"According to the guards, no," Cissnei answered.

Nodding slowly, Tseng walked over to the cell's door and inspected its lock, crouching down beside it. He took longer than he would have, opening the panel and examining the wiring before looking over the software to make sure. It was, however, just as he predicted: there were no problems with the locking system at all. A deep frown crossed his face as he considered this new discovery. His findings had opened up an entirely new level of the investigation they had to conduct. Cloud had received help from _within_ ShinRa. Tseng hadn't originally labelled Cloud as a person who worked with an accomplice, but now he knew he was very mistaken indeed. Someone had triggered the opening for Cloud to escape, and Cloud had taken it.

The problem was that, apart from the guards and himself, the few people who had contact with Cloud were all top-ranking, highly trusted SOLDIER – Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, and Zack Fair when he had been assigned to check the lock. Genesis and Angeal were known to be close to Sephiroth. It wouldn't make sense for them to be involved in Cloud's escape; not when it would endanger their friend. And Zack Fair, according to the Cissnei's report, had run for help and returned immediately.

Tseng turned back to other Turk. "What did Reeve say about the communication towers?"

"He's checking them. He hasn't confirmed their statuses yet."

"_Reports, SOLDIER!_"

The sharp command made Tseng turn and he spotted Genesis striding over to the two SOLDIERs stationed nearest to the cell. The Thirds snapped up with what Tseng could see were painfully straight salutes. One of them began to report the situation to the crimson SOLDIER, who wore an expression of annoyance on his face as he listened.

It was too good a chance. Tseng straightened and walked over to him. "SOLDIER First Class Genesis?" he greeted, keeping his expression cool as irritated mako blue eyes flashed to him. "My name is Tseng. Members of the Investigative Division of General Affairs Department." Genesis said nothing, and Tseng noticed how the Thirds were using the opportunity to edge away from the fiery man. "I heard you were one of the first few who arrived here when the target made his escape."

"Yes, I was," Genesis answered smoothly. "What is your desire?"

"I need to ask some questions."

"Of _course_ you do."

Tseng ignored the man's biting tone. "Can you recount exactly what happened when SOLDIER Zack Fair came to get you?"

The corner to Genesis's mouth twitched, though from amusement or disdain, Tseng couldn't tell. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end; the goddess descends from the sky_," he quoted, walking slowly around the Turk. "I'm sure you've already heard by now: I happened to be in Sephiroth's room when Zack came running for us. He alleged that Cloud was sick and needed help, so we came here – Zack, Angeal and myself. Sephiroth had the good grace to head to the floor above. We found the guards here, unconscious. And Cloud had disappeared, flown away to a world that _abhors_ you and I."

The fact that Cloud's stuff was stored on the floor above was not unknown to the Turks. Tseng now realised that Cloud truly did obtain inside assistance with his escape. "It came to my attention that the guards' PHSs weren't transmitting."

Genesis laughed, moving his thumb and forefinger to rest against his forehead. He shook his head slowly before suddenly lashing out, blue eyes angered once again. "There was nothing amiss with those PHSs – I personally examined them! It's an insult to the mind of a child if they can't tell the difference between a working PHS and a broken one. Those absurd idiots doesn't deserve a place on Minerva's Planet!"

"Do you know what the target did to them?" Tseng asked.

"They were merely stunned. Maybe a knee to the abdomen." There was a brief silence as Tseng considered the First's words. Then,the crimson SOLDIER spoke up; "Where is Hollander? I didn't manage to locate him."

"He's safe. He was sent away from Midgar until the Science Department is restored."

If possible, Genesis's expression soured further. "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to take my leave. I came back here to make sure these useless Thirds don't set the building on fire again, and I would appreciate it if you do not hinder my work," he snapped.

Tseng had no other option but to let the crimson SOLDIER leave. His mind was already turning the possibilities inside his mind. If Zack hadn't examined the PHSs as the guards had reported, then the only real evidence that the devices had stopped transmitting were the guards' testimonies – hardly conclusive evidence in a case like this. The guards wouldn't have lied about Zack not examining the PHSs: such a simple piece of evidence would easily be obtained if Tseng were to interview the Second himself. He made a mental note to see Angeal and Zack later. If Genesis was here, then that would mean the crisis in the Science Department was now fully under control.

"Sir? Reeve Tuesti on the line," Cissnei spoke, breaking his thoughts.

Tseng accepted the PHS. The last clue on the PHS problem was with the Head of the Urban Development Department. "Reeve."

"_Tseng. Cissnei told me you wanted reports on the communication towers."_

"Yes. The guards who were stationed to watch the target reported that their PHSs stopped transmitting just before the attack."

"_I hate to disappoint you, Tseng, but we didn't find any problems with the towers. There was no record or detection of any interruption."_

Tseng suppressed a sigh. "Is it possible that the guards' PHSs might have been tampered with?"

"_It would take extremely skilled personnel to manage that; someone who has information on how those devices work, who can override the signal without_ us_ detecting it."_ It might be his imagination, but Tseng thought Reeve sounded offended. "_Infantrymen PHSs for top-level security are special. Our towers override their transmission every hour, and we can detect the signal if they malfunction. The chance that the PHSs were faulty is extremely slim. Perhaps they may be too... advanced... for the guards._"

"I'll take that into consideration," Tseng answered, noticing Cissnei raise her eyebrows slightly as she overheard the conversation. He knew she was thinking the same thing as he: with the President running amok, it was most unlikely that anyone would admit their mistakes, if there were any. "Thank you for your time, Reeve."

Ending the call, Tseng could only manage to reach one final conclusion: It was the guards who were working with Cloud, and they were responsible for his escape.

Of course, Tseng hadn't ruled out the possibility of a different third person just yet. With enough knowledge and contacts, it was possible to infiltrate the company from outside, but that would require months (if not years) of planning ahead to pull off such a thing so successfully. It was disturbing to think that Cloud just _happened_ to have a friend who could break him out of the ShinRa building without prior contact. Such an accomplice was dangerous, and Tseng needed to find out who it was.

* * *

><p><em>The pain that lanced through his body earlier had dulled away, replaced now by a sense of calm and warmth. Cloud felt himself drifting, his eyes unable to open as he struggled to peer through his eyelids. Nothing. Just the darkness of the shadows cast on his irises, though he knew it was bright outside if he could just open his eyes. The air was silent. A small part of him wondered if he had damaged his hearing with that loud explosion earlier, but he couldn't remember. He could remember nothing past falling into oblivion.<em>

_Now, he __was__ strangely cold. He __sensed __a gentle hand grasping his own, and his head turned by reflex, responding to the touch. "Aerith?" Cloud mumbled. Smooth fingers caressed his cheek, and Cloud suddenly __felt__ a tide of emotions pulling the strings of his heart. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why have I been sent here?"_

"_You try so hard..." __T__he voice was gentle, sad even. "Don't give up, Cloud. We're still here with you."_

"_But... How?" Aerith was alive in this timeline, wasn't she? He didn't understand. What was going on?_

_A light chuckle, this time belonging to the voice of a man, interrupted his thoughts. "We're way ahead of you, Spike. Just wait. And never forget to embrace your pride as SOLDIER."_

"_Zack__?__" Cloud choked. "Aerith?" _

"_I'll see you soon, Cloud," Aerith whispered._

Cloud's eyes opened slowly, and for a minute, he was dazzled with the bright light shining down on his face. The light came from the hole of a roof... A hole he knew only too well. A hole in the roof of Aerith's church. Cloud turned his head, bewildered with the yellow flowers that surrounded him. There weren't many of them – only five that he could see, though it seemed as if there were a few more that were beginning to peek out from the rich soil. Had he fallen through the roof? He must have. But how was that possible? He had fallen from the ShinRa building, nowhere near the church that was located at the edge of Sector Five. Had Aerith and Zack brought him here? But how, and why? Wasn't Zack alive? It seemed only _minutes _ago that Zack had been by his side, grasping his shoulder with a strong hand and demanding what was wrong with that achingly familiar concern of his. So why would he be in the Lifestream?

Cloud moved his hand, pressing his palm against his forehead. The multitude of questions that washed down on him made him wince as his head throbbed. He shouldn't entertain these questions. He couldn't answer them, and he highly doubted the five lone flowers were able to. If they could, they probably would answer to Aerith, but that language was unknown to him. For now, it was perhaps best for him to be grateful that he had landed so far away from the ShinRa building. It would make his escape from Midgar a lot easier.

Slowly, he sat up, looking around him. The abandoned church was deserted. First Tsurugi lay five feet to his right, the blade gleaming under the sunlight, and a few wooden boards from the broken roof littered the area. Aerith was nowhere in sight. He looked at the flowers, moving his hand to touch their petals. The church had been filled with far more than just five flowers when he had arrived here for the first time in his timeline. Had Aerith not discovered the flowers yet? If that were the case, he hoped she would soon. Cloud took off his left glove, examining the soil, noticing that it probably could use a little more water. He could feel the life flowing through the earth, however, and he felt Aerith's presence, even if she wasn't there with him...

The sudden sound of the door creaking surprised him. Cloud was on his feet in a flash, First Tsurugi in hand. He hid in the backroom of the church, heart thumping wildly against his chest. Had he been discovered? ShinRa couldn't _possibly_ locate him that quickly. Not in Aerith's church, surely.

But it wasn't ShinRa.

A familiar young girl with brown hair ran across the aisle towards the flowers, dropping on her hands and knees. "Oh no! What happened to you?" she exclaimed, her fingers immediately caressing the five yellow flowers in front of her. She looked up to the sky and shivered, shaking her head as she averted her gaze. "Someone fell on you?" she questioned, puzzled. "But who? Is he alright?" She picked up a single glove from the soil, turning it in her hand and continued to ask the flowers where the lone glove came from.

Cloud didn't notice that he had dropped to his knees, watching her as she continued to talk to her flowers, though he was still obscured by the wall of the room. He hadn't even realised he had accidentally left his one glove, yet again. He was too focused on watching her. Aerith wasn't dressed in the pink dress he had loved. She instead adorned a blue and white sundress, with a red camisole underneath. Her hair was as long as ever, tied back and braided in the same way it had always been. She was so incredibly _young_, but at the same time, those green eyes were definitely hers. Aerith's. The flower girl Cloud had once known, the flower girl that he still knew now. He knew it was her. This wasn't some strange version of a different Aerith in an alternate universe. It was her. And she looked so beautiful, so _alive_ with her cheeks flushed pink, her hands already dirty from the soil she was turning with her fingers. Cloud thought he couldn't breathe.

As he sat there, watching her, he had the uncontrollable desire to weep.

He had loved her in his previous life. Perhaps not as how he loved Tifa, but he had loved her. Tifa was home. Tifa was his anchor, to prevent himself from drifting away into worlds of unknowns, whether in his nightmares or in his waking life. Aerith, however, was comfort. Aerith was security and happiness, and she had the ability to make him know and feel that everything was alright. Aerith was hope and faith in itself. Now, watching her, he felt her presence influencing him again and he closed his eyes slowly. His hand moved to grasp First Tsurugi's hilt while his other hand moved to take out the colourless materia that he had kept in his pocket. The cool orb seemed to be calling out to her and Cloud knew, without the slightest shred of doubt, that Aerith would assist him in this battle if he walked up to her with the request, right here, right now.

But he couldn't do that to her.

Aerith had sacrificed her life and had protected him from the realm of the Lifestream, where none of his comrades could reach him. She was so young, so worried about her flowers, that he couldn't find it in his heart to approach her and ask her to help save the Planet. Cloud opened his eyes, gazing at her deeply from where he sat. He knew, even if he wasn't going to approach her now, that she would still be with him – if not in body, then in spirit, as she always had been. She was an Ancient, and though Cloud knew very little about the powers of the Cetra, he knew that Aerith had not and never would leave him to face the dangers alone. He took comfort in that.

His heart tore as he forced himself to his feet. He could feel the constriction in his chest as he persuaded himself to leave, to give the lovely flower girl one final gaze as she busied herself with her flowers. She was still talking to herself, in the same way he had always remembered her doing whenever she was alone. Cloud moved to the other side of the room and looked back once, spotting the top of her head from where he was standing. He would change the world for her. He vowed to that.

A wave of nostalgia hit him as he climbed the remains of the church, heading towards the roof. After Meteor, he had done as much as he could to clear the rubble and make the church feel more like a home, but now, the church was as abandoned as ever. Cloud climbed into wooden beams, reminiscing the early days when he had first met Aerith. He had originally thought she was just another person in trouble with ShinRa, and had helped her in his desire to do just about anything to spit at the company. Little did he know that she would make such a big impact on his life and become his protector from beyond life itself. Hoisting himself up, Cloud moved across the beams and found a small clearing where he could climb out of the hole he had fallen through. He moved silently, save for the light scuffling sound as he climbed the beams, and watched from above as Aerith continued tending to her flowers.

A ghost of a smile passed across his lips as he climbed out onto the roof of the church, feeling the sunlight hit him. The church was just outside the bottom plate, but he would need to enter the slums to escape from Midgar. He wouldn't be able to escape the city from here.

It surprised him how easily he remembered the route through the slums, and how much he had forgotten what Midgar had been like before Meteor. The pain and suffering of the slum folk came back to him, and he thought of Barret, who had fought so hard for the sake of those beneath the plate. It hadn't made much sense to him then. He had been young and confused, still affected by mako poisoning that had harmed his mind more than his body. But now, he could understand the reasoning behind everything that had happened. Now, he could truly understand the goals and desires of AVALANCHE.

There were a few monsters around, which Cloud killed easily with a few quick swings of First Tsurugi. He snatched the gil from their dead remains and continued to wander in search of more. Monsters always lurked in the slums. In a matter of a few hours, he managed to collect enough gil to buy equipment and items necessary for his next destination: Kalm, then Nibelheim.

Cloud wished he knew exactly what he was doing, but he had to admit that this time, he was relying more on luck than anything else. He needed the fastest route to Nibelheim, to wake Vincent and inform him of Sephiroth, to check the reactor and defeat JENOVA... He hoped Kalm would give him the answer he needed. He needed a transport to get him across the ocean. Walking through the dark paths of the slums, Cloud entered a few shops, buying the necessary Potions and Ethers he needed. He purchased a backpack, quickly filling it with a week's worth of food and survival objects like matches, a folding saw, tinder, an outdated map... He wasn't sure at which point he had lost his PHS, but he didn't see the need to have one now. Satisfied with his purchases, Cloud stopped at a weapons shop, mako blue eyes spotting a weapon he had never used. He hesitated.

"Stuff 'ere ain't for seein' if ya ain't gonna buy," the owner said gruffly, eyeing Cloud suspiciously. "Don't know what you SOLDIER people want down 'ere."

Under normal circumstances, Cloud would have hotly denied having any ties to ShinRa. But this was Midgar. He kept quiet, pointing to the weapon instead. "I'd like to have that."

"A thousand gil for you SOLDIER people," the man said. Like most slum folk, the man was thin and dirty. He also had a cigarette in his mouth.

Cloud shook his head. "Three hundred." He knew perfectly well what sort of weapons would cost a thousand gil, and three hundred gil was already a bargain in comparison to what that weapon would really cost.

The man wavered. "Five hundred," he countered.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. He leaned forwards, one hand moving to rest against the counter. "Three hundred," he repeated.

Their eyes locked for ten painful seconds before the man broke away, huffing indignantly. "Fine, fine. Three hundred, and that's a bargain!" he snapped, taking the weapon down. Clearly, he didn't know who he was trying to fool.

His purchases complete, Cloud walked back to the church. It was permanently dark under the plate, so he didn't know how many hours had passed since his fight with Sephiroth. He had deliberately spent more time than necessary defeating monsters and collecting gil, preferring to run from Midgar during nightfall. He would arrive in Kalm by late afternoon at the latest, so long as he didn't stop for rest or food.

Reaching the area of the church, Cloud breathed a small sigh of relief as the night greeted him from where he could see the sky peeking through the metal sheet that he had knocked aside when he had fallen through the upper plate. He could only be grateful that in both this life and his previous timeline, he had fallen through such a thin part of the cover. The plate was made of a thick expanse of metal and concrete, and trying to fall through it would probably result in a painful, agonising death. But the church was located at the very edge of the sector where the plate was at its thinnest and weakest. That was probably what had saved him in his previous timeline when he had fallen through the first time.

Walking over to the church door, Cloud pushed gently, peering inside. Aerith was still there. He looked at the weapon in his hand and retreated, weighing it. He didn't know when Aerith had started to defend herself against the Turks and the monsters of the slums, but it was clear she hadn't taken the initiative yet. He moved to rest the weapon against the wall beside the door and paused, taking out a materia from his pocket. Turning it in his hand, Cloud fitted the green orb in the one and only slot available for the weapon.

He took a breath and knocked on the door loudly, walking away once he heard Aerith move to the entrance of the church.

When the last Ancient stepped outside, the area was clear, but something was waiting for her. She picked up the pink rod, the Guard Stick, which had one mastered Heal materia slotted in place.

* * *

><p>"We have a <em>war<em> going on here! Wutai is resisting our attacks, and you chose _now_ of all times to bring down the ShinRa name?"

Tseng kept his posture composed as he directed his eyes from President ShinRa to Heidegger, calmly watching the scene as the green-suited man stumbled back. He could see the sweat collecting at the back of the man's neck as he stuttered to find an answer to the President's cry of anger. There were no answers, of course, and President ShinRa did not seem to have spoken enough:

"The Science Department was _devastated_! The public saw that man fighting against Sephiroth, they _saw_ how powerful he was! Rumour has it that he's working for Wutai already!" President ShinRa roared, slamming his palms against the round desk which they were all sitting at. The executives flinched, but Heidegger jumped in fright, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his suit. "Perhaps I was wrong to appoint you as the Head of Public Safety. Maybe that position should be handed over to someone else... I know Rufus would be old enough to hold it soon. Or maybe... Scarlet?"

Scarlet, dressed in her usual red dress, threw her head back and laughed. "Kya-ha-ha-ha! Sir, you know perfectly well that ShinRa has always been protected by the Weapons Development Department. I should be honoured if I'm given the chance to further guard the company," she said lightly, twirling a stray strand of her long, blonde hair. Heidegger was glaring daggers at her, but she did not seem to notice.

Only those living under a shell didn't know the mutual contempt between the two, and Tseng thought the President mentioned Scarlet purely out of anger and disdain to Heidegger. He glanced once at Veld, sitting beside him, before turning his eyes back to the purple-suited man. The President's fury had soothed somewhat since he first arrived. He couldn't even begin to imagine what President ShinRa had been like _before_ he came to the meeting room.

"Well, Heidegger?" the President probed, turning his blue eyes on the fat, black-haired man again. "Anything to say in your defense?"

"The blame is on _them!_" Heidegger exclaimed, pointing his chubby finger at both Tseng and Veld. "The Investigative Division of General Affairs Department has the job of finding out more about him, but they didn't! They couldn't even find any worthy information! Not even one!"

"We know his motive," Veld answered quietly, narrowing his eyes. "He has an issue with Sephiroth."

President ShinRa scoffed. "An issue with _Sephiroth_?"

"His fighting abilities are notable, and he is exceptional in sword fighting."

"Are you saying he can _beat_ Sephiroth?" Heidegger guffawed, as if the mere thought could send him to death with chuckles. "You're overestimating him!"

"Better than someone who _underestimated_ him," Scarlet remarked, earning a cry of rage from the green-suited executive.

"Enough!" President ShinRa shouted, glaring at all of them. "Heidegger, I remind you that _you_ command the Turks. Putting the blame on them doesn't change the fact that you're the one giving orders," he snapped. Heidegger was immediately silenced. "I want the man _found_. Veld, I want you to organise a team and search for him. Find him. Find his friends and family. It's bad enough that we're getting bad publicity over this, but at least Sephiroth had worked in clearing the area of monsters after the attack. You've forced me to use precious amount of money and resources, Heidegger, and I need to see results. _Now!_"

"Tseng," Veld said sharply. Tseng immediately turned to his leader. "Form the team, and start the search."

"Of course," Tseng answered. He was grateful for the opening and left the room hurriedly, disgusted with the idea of staying there any longer. He marvelled at how Veld could keep such a calm composure facing the executives of ShinRa. Tseng strode along the corridors, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought to recover from what he had just witnessed and heard earlier.

Searching for Cloud was no easy task, but Tseng knew that the credibility of the Turks depended on his ability to perform and complete his mission. Reno and Rude would definitely be his first choices in forming the team. He would take Cissnei as well. They were quick and diligent, and had as much pride in the name of the Turks as he had.

He liked to think that the Turks were actually separate from ShinRa itself, even though they were, in fact, under the control of Heidegger. To him, the Turks had the ability to do as they wished, if only for the their own benefit, while working undercover within the barriers of whatever missions ShinRa threw at them. After all, Turks were different than SOLDIER, even though they were of the same position in the hierarchy of the company. While SOLDIER followed orders without question, the job of the Turks was to question _everything_. When the time came, they would have the power and freedom to manipulate the company, and do what they deemed best for the goals they had in mind. Perhaps it was a far-fetched way of looking at the Turks in general, but it was one belief Tseng had always held about his division.

Far from getting any answers, Tseng sighed, flipped his PHS open and dialed a number. It rang three times.

"_Yo!_"

"Reno," Tseng greeted, pushing the door to the staircases open. He began to descend. Thanks to Cloud, the elevators were down and he would need to make the painful journey down by foot to the General Affairs floors. Amused, he imagined the President and the portly Heidegger would probably be cursing and fighting all the way down later, but at least they would lose some of their well-exceeded weight. "Where are you?"

"_R__elaxing in the lounge. Rude is here. __How'd__ the meeting go?_"

Tseng fell silent for a moment. _68__th__ floor_... "We have been assigned to a new mission."

"_Ouch! That bad, huh? So __what're w__e looking at? Just tracking down the little turd and handing him back to the company?_"

"More or less," Tseng agreed. "We are to follow him and learn more about his connections. I highly doubt he's working alone. In which case, it's imperative for the safety of the company that we find out just who he's working with, and why. Start with the guards."

There was a delighted snicker at the end of the line. _"You got it_, _boss__! What's happening to them now?_"

"They're suspended from duty until further notice. You have the job of questioning them further on whatever information they might have... left out." _60__th__ floor... 59__th__ floor..._

"_I'll make sure we perform to the best of our abilities!_"

"Reno. Keep in mind that the main objective of this mission is to discover more about Cloud. By _any_ means," Tseng pressed. It was in the nature of a Turk to take their mission statement literally.

"_You got it, yo!"_

Tseng ended the call and sighed, shaking his head. He hadn't been incorrect _–_ Reno and Rude would be the perfect Turks to assist him in this new mission. With all the chaos that had happened, Tseng hadn't been able to check on the last Ancient, nor did he have the time or resources to assign another Turk to observe her. But only for today. Observing Aerith had become an easier job since she had discovered the abandoned church less than a week ago. Since then, she had been visiting the place religiously, staying from morning until evening before returning home again. It was a simple routine that she seemed to have stuck to after discovering that flowers had bloomed in the old church. He doubted she would succumb to her prior, adventurous self again, venturing into dangerous crevices of the slums and trying her hardest to look for danger, thinking it was some magical place that could give her happiness.

At least she was one less thing for him to worry about now. He would check on her again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The sun was already high in the sky by the time Cloud reached Kalm. He had hitchhiked a ride on the back of a truck once he was outside Midgar, but had remained for only half the drive before silently slipping away and disappearing. The rest of the journey was done by foot, and, upon reaching the small town, Cloud was more than glad he could rest for a while. Still, he wasn't foolish enough to lower his guard. With ShinRa in shambles, he knew it was only a matter of time before the company released 'WANTED' signs all over the Planet to look for him. His business in this place would need to be done as quickly as possible.<p>

Cloud knew he was relying on sheer luck for this little mission. He hated the idea that he had succumbed to such a low position, but he'd had no other choice, no other appealing alternatives he could entertain. Entering the town, Cloud spotted the woman he had met a week ago before infiltrating ShinRa. He steered away from her instantly, moving in the opposite direction. The last thing he needed was someone who could spot and recognise him by memory. The Turks would have a field day if that happened.

He knew where he was going, thankfully. In his prior timeline, he had met the Kalm traveller on numerous, going through little quests for the man in exchange for valuable items he could use to defeat Sephiroth. At this moment, seven years before Cloud knew the man, he wondered if the traveller was as resourceful as he would be in the future. He hoped he would be. Cloud walked over to the house with an air of confidence, refusing to tip off anyone in the village that he was anyone suspicious. He rang the bell once and stepped back, waiting for the answer. There was a moment of silence before the door cracked open an inch. A pair of eyes met his and the young woman jumped in surprise and horror.

"I'm not with ShinRa," Cloud said quickly, holding a hand up. He recognised the woman as the traveller's wife. "Can I speak to Peters?"

"Who are you? What do you want with him?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes in obvious dislike.

"My name is Cloud," Cloud answered, instantly kicking himself mentally at his mistake. Old habits sure died hard. What idiot on the run gave away his name so publicly?

She eye him suspiciously, judging his clothes and large sword before finally opening the door, allowing him to enter. "You're lucky. He's about to leave again tomorrow," she said, her voice hard.

Cloud paid her tone no heed as he stepped inside. She closed the door behind him and stalked off to the kitchen, not even inviting him to sit down. Cloud had no issues with that. He heard the woman's voice calling out to the back of the house and assumed the traveller was outside, then. Cloud waited, casting his eyes around the living room. It was small and plainly furnished, with a simple blue and red rug under his feet. There was a dark red sofa in the middle of the room and a row of bookcases behind it, filled with maps, books and other various papers. A small TV, a chest of drawers with picture frames lined on top and a side-table with a lamp completed the scene.

A minute later, Peters strode in, offering his hand. Cloud took it. "Hello! I'm Peters. How can I help you?"

The man was as friendly as ever. Cloud could only hope that he didn't have as much experience with his travels yet – in his timeline, Peters had made impossible requests in exchange for priceless objects... objects that were worth the cost and trouble he'd asked for, which showed how knowledgeable he was with the value of the items he had obtained in his adventures.

Cloud decided to humour the man. "I heard you like to travel."

As predicted, Peters jumped to the gun, words pouring from him like air escaping a balloon. "_Like_ to travel? Like? That's an understatement! Travelling is my _passion!_ My life! My calling! Sit down, my man, sit down! Anna, make us some tea, right now! I've been to many places, young man, but I've yet to fully explore the Western continent. I want to explore the entire Planet! And the Western continent is my next destination. That'll be tomorrow, I suppose, after I take my Black chocobo out and ride him all the way to Junon for the next ferry there. The best place so far is north. The Icicle Area is _beautiful_, and I'm sure you've never seen so much snow in your life!"

"Really," Cloud murmured, fighting to keep his voice neutral. He had snowboarded in the Icicle Area once, and had not enjoyed that experience at all.

"Absolutely! I've been there twice already. Do you know how brilliant the chocobos there are? Teioh came from a fine line of Northern chocobos, which took me years to train and breed. Have you ever seen a Black chocobo before? I can take you on your first journey and show Teioh to you! She's the best one ever, though I had hoped she would produce an heir that's even better – she didn't, though. All she gave me was a useless Yellow that's eating up my greens and taking up precious, precious space!" He huffed indignantly and continued to rant.

This was what Cloud had been waiting for.

Cloud remembered entertaining Peters in his previous timeline, listening to his story on how he had released a Golden chocobo by mistake. When Meteor was approaching the Planet, Peters had asked them to defeat the WEAPONs in exchange for priceless, valuable items. Cloud had started by giving him a Guide Book, which he had painfully salvaged from the Underwater Reactor. The prize for that had been the Underwater Materia that allowed them to breathe underwater, enabling them to defeat Emerald Weapon.

Ever the treasure hunter, Yuffie had forced them into another quest for the man. They defeated Emerald WEAPON and received an Earth Harp, which Peters had traded with Master Summon, Master Magic and Master Command. All three materia were deemed too powerful to be used against any enemy but Sephiroth, and Cloud had stored them safely away in Seventh Heaven. He wished he had the materia equipped with him now. Deciding that the last quest could only give them something much better than the previous two, they had challenged Ruby Weapon and given Peters a Desert Rose they managed to get from the battle. He exchanged it for a Golden Chocobo – a priceless but useless gift, for by that time, they had full control over the Highwind.

When they had visited Kalm again, it was clear that Peters had no more quests for them, but he did have stories. They ended up wasting four precious hours as he recounted his biggest life's regret: how he had accidentally released a Golden chocobo in the past, mistaking it for a normal Yellow. Cloud could easily relate to how such a mistake could have occurred – even he had initially believed that Peters had given him a Yellow, but now he knew how to tell the difference. After Meteor, he had taken the time to breed his own chocobos, and had managed to get Golden ones as well.

Cloud listened to Peters as he continued to babble about the Yellow, and finally decided that it was the best time to interrupt – "Excuse me. That Yellow chocobo... Can I have a look at him?"

"Have a look? Take him if you want! He's at the back. Come, come, I'll show you!" Peters said, rising to his feet. Cloud followed.

They moved through the kitchen and into the back lawn, where a row of chocobo stables were lined up. Peters led Cloud to the very last stable – a run-down shack that didn't seem to be fitting for any chocobo. Cloud approached it and waited as Peters opened the gate and disappeared inside, appearing after a few seconds with the chocobo in tow. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. You'll take him, won't you? He _is_ a fast one, but nowhere near as special as Teioh."

"Does he have a name?" Cloud asked, his eyes on the large bird.

"Not yet," Peters said, surprising the blond. It was rare to keep chocobos without at least providing them with a name. "I'll be back in a moment," he said, excusing himself. He went back through the kitchen door, leaving Cloud alone with the nameless bird.

Chocobos were plainly yellow. The coloured ones, like the Green, Blue and Black chocobos, were only distinguishable with careful observation of the feathers. Coloured chocobos shimmered in the sunlight, giving an ethereal image of the colours and powers they had inherited from their ancestors, though Golden chocobos were the most beautiful. Cloud stepped forward and greeted the bird, holding up his hand. Quietly, it stepped forward and nuzzled his palm. He smiled. The magical birds never failed to amaze him.

"Let's look at you," Cloud murmured, moving closer to the bird. His gloves now discarded since he left Aerith's church, Cloud ran his fingers through the feathers, marvelling at how soft it felt under his fingertips. For a while, he stood there, stroking the bird, allowing the wordless communication to create a bond between them. The large bird continued to watch him, clearly enjoying the way Cloud's hand rubbed deftly against its back. Finally, it dipped its head, a silent agreement that it allowed Cloud to examine it. Understanding the gesture, the blond man leaned forwards, peering at the feathers. He lifted one and turned it slightly, allowing the surface to catch the sunlight.

It was a Golden chocobo. There was no mistaking it. The edges of the feather shimmered between white and deep gold, and the texture was smooth and almost delicate to the touch. The brief transition between white and gold was stunning, and the feather turned yellow again when Cloud patted it back into place. "You've been misjudged, have you?" He could sympathise.

"You seem to like him," Peters commented.

Cloud hadn't noticed when the man had arrived again. He nodded. "He's a good bird," he said truthfully.

"Well, I caught the father in the Northern continent. A wonderful chocobo, his father. Some old geezer came and gave me a strange nut and told me to mate it with Teioh when I told him I had a Black one. I think he was just playing tricks on me." Peter shrugged.

Peters was wrong. The 'old geezer', when Cloud would meet him in the future, was probably one of the richest beings on the Planet what with the price he demanded for all his knowledge on chocobo breeding. "Can I have him?" he asked, running a hand along the chocobo's back.

Peters seemed delighted. "But of course! You must take him! And when you come back from your travels, you'll tell me all about it and we can have a long chat!" he offered.

Cloud smiled. He liked the idea of that. Perhaps once he was truly finished with his final quest.

Peters walked with him until they were out of Kalm. Though Cloud felt guilty that he had not been entirely truthful about how special the Golden chocobo was, he knew he had no other choice. He made a silent promise that he would take up the man's offer and have that 'long chat'. He would even bring a gift, for all the times the man had helped him, in both this timeline and his previous one.

When Peters finally left, Cloud patted the bird and climbed on, grateful that the traveller had provided him with a saddle and stirrups. It would be uncomfortable for both him and the Chocobo if he were to ride bareback across the continent.

"Let's go. We've got a long journey ahead," Cloud said quietly. He paused. He always liked to name things, to give them identities so that they remained as part of his life, his reality. A smile came to him as he decided on the Chocobo's name. "Helio."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** A lot of plot-related stuff going on now, for this chapter (and possibly the next two). In any case, this chapter is thankfully shorter than the last one - I know the last chapter was quite a handful. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Credit to **ScribeOfRED** for beta-ing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>PHOENIX FLAME<strong>

**CHAPTER 9**

"_Is there a good reason why I'm pacifying Heidegger about your disappearance?"_

Sephiroth tightened his left hand around Masamune's hilt. He had expected for this to happen, but it was still ridiculous. "I'm on a mission in Sector Five."

"_Sector Five?"_

"Under the plate," Sephiroth clarified. He was partially glad that it was Angeal and not Genesis who had managed to reach him. The fiery crimson SOLDIER would probably have a field day if he discovered that Sephiroth had entered the slums following the fight with Cloud.

There was a brief pause, though Sephiroth had heard Angeal small intake of breath. "_You're in the slums? Is everything alright?"_

"The monster count dropped overnight here. There's a possibility of a stronger monster lurking nearby," Sephiroth answered, entering another part of the slums. He nose twitched slightly as the overwhelming stench of sickness and poverty hit him. "I need to find out what happened."

Angeal sighed. "_I can't stop you. You should learn how to report before you leave." _There was resentment in his voice.

Sephiroth decided to let that slide. Normally, he found reporting to the message board to be tedious and excessive, and would usually head straight into the mission. Naturally, Angeal didn't approve, and had lectured him about it. But today, Sephiroth had deliberately left without reporting, for the simple reason that he did not wish to be tracked. The fluctuation in monster count had sent him to Sector Five, but he also wanted to search for Cloud. He was sure the blond must've escaped to the lower plate to continue his escape.

"_Sephiroth?"_

"I will be back soon," Sephiroth answered.

"_Very well. I'll see you later._"

Sephiroth ended the call. He suppressed a sigh as he continued to walk. There were no monsters in sight. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, keeping alert for any tell-tale sounds that might warn him of possible danger... but no matter how hard he strained to listen, there was nothing. No sound, no movement, no peculiar things in sight. The slums, strangely, were devoid of monsters.

On a Planet where humans and monsters co-existed, there was always a fine balance in what was considered normal and what was not. In cases where there was an increase in monster attacks, SOLDIER was dispatched in order to restore the balance and protect the people from danger. Usually, there would be an increase in monster attacks when there was a sudden burst of mako energy from deep within the Planet, which fuelled them with power and an abnormal thirst for human blood. At times where the monster count dropped in an area, it was usually a warning to higher-ranking SOLDIERs that there was an even more dangerous fiend lurking nearby, killing monsters and humans alike.

When Sephiroth had looked over the statistics that morning, he thought it was strange how drastically the monster count had dropped in the slums, with the most obvious fluctuation in Sector Five. Eager to escape his office and slay a more powerful monster without stepping outside Midgar, he had snatched up the mission and was quick to travel down to the slums with Masamune in hand. Now, looking around, the situation seemed even more perplexing. There were no cries of pain or fright, no signs of distress or worry in the slum folk. It seemed as if the monsters had disappeared overnight, and whatever had killed them had also strangely vanished.

Sephiroth moved slowly, his green eyes penetrating the perpetual gloom of the slums as he kept himself alert. He had little to no difficulty picking out details in the permanent darkness that haunted the lower plate, but he could spot nothing that he was looking for. The air was thick with dark fog and the stench of stale water mixed with rotting wood was nauseating. The atmosphere stank of a place that, for nearly twenty-five years, had never been washed with rain or clean water and was permanently cut-off from fresh air supply. Gravel crunched under his boots as he walked, and he began to feel the frustration and disappointment of the growing possibility that he had gone down to the slums for nothing. The area under the plate was shady, with poor lighting illuminating the place, casting splashes of pale yellow on run-down shacks and endless pieces of wreckage. A few young children ran around, but the area was mostly deserted.

Most of the slum folk had hidden in their shacks as soon as they saw him, and some had cried out to their children, demanding that they return home and not disturb him. While that lessened the distractions that might interrupt his mission, Sephiroth thought it was ridiculous how they had slammed their doors shut, as if _he_ was the monster that was prowling the place and not the SOLDIER assigned to eliminate the fiend. Sometimes, he genuinely wondered why he seemed to emit such a frightening aura – he knew Genesis, at least, seemed to get more admiring than wary stares from those in Midgar.

In any case, the terrified slum folk made it easier for him to search for the powerful monster that had wiped the place clean of danger... if it would only _show itself_.

His guess had been correct: Going through the slums, it was obvious that Sector Five had been cleared entirely of monsters. It was something short of a miracle, and Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder if the decrease had actually been caused by some_one_ and not some_thing_. After all, even he could rid the entire slums of monsters, but SOLDIER had been given strict orders to keep the fine balance between monster and human.

Lazard had said that a report was once submitted by Professor Hojo about how the tilt of the equilibrium could disrupt the harmony of the Planet, which had President ShinRa releasing the order that SOLDIER keep the balance well-maintained. Sephiroth, Lazard, and a few SOLDIERs, including Angeal and Genesis, knew very much otherwise – monsters were mutations of animals caused by tainted mako, and the only reason the President wanted the balance to be maintained was so the world needed him to stay in power. It was, as Angeal would put it, "quite dishonourable", but Sephiroth could see the reasoning behind it. As long as he could still retain his position in keeping the Planet safe from monster attacks, he would remain loyal to ShinRa.

Discarding the thought from his mind, Sephiroth continued his search. Masamune sung quietly as he walked, the long katana probably as eager as he was to find a monster to slay. He needed a strong enemy to defeat... and, inevitably, Sephiroth found himself thinking about Cloud.

It disturbed him greatly that he had thrown a Supernova at the blond in their previous battle. It had been an exhilarating fight, but at the same time, he was troubled. He couldn't remember the last time he had succumbed to using his limit break. Usually, Masamune carried out his attacks with perfect ease and he was left with bodies within seconds if not minutes. But to use his limit break? And Cloud didn't even seem as if he was fighting to the death, either.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks and brought up his right hand. He gazed at his palm, flexing his fingers before curling them into a fist. What could have possibly changed the blond man's motivations? Sephiroth had fought in battles long enough to recognize hatred at first glance, and Cloud obviously _despised_ him. Yet there was no denying the blond had held back.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said slowly, turning the name in his mind. An oddly fitting name for such a bizarre, gifted fighter. He wished he knew the man's full name – or even his real name, if the name was a fake. "Cloud."

He would search for the man. Such a fighter posed a dangerous threat to the company, and Lazard had told him in their most recent executive meeting that President ShinRa was eager to apprehend the man, not kill him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sephiroth shook his head and continued to walk. The air was calm and still, oddly peaceful for such a place as the slums of Midgar. By now, he was quite certain that someone had taken the time and effort to clear the slums of monsters, and he couldn't think of anyone so fitting of performing that task as Cloud. He had no doubt Cloud knew that area under the plate would soon be infested with monsters again, but small moments of peace like these were a rare and precious gift to give to those living in the slums. Did Cloud label himself as a saviour, then? A martyr? But why focus on clearing Sector Five? Perhaps the man would continue his quest in clearing the monsters in different sectors later today? He couldn't be that careless to stay for so long in Midgar, could he?

He suddenly found himself facing a run-down church.

Sephiroth halted, resting his eyes on the markings on the stone walls of the old church, looking very much abandoned and forgotten at the edge of the sector. He looked up and was surprised to see part of the sky shining down from above. Of course, the upper plate was smaller than the slum areas, but he was sure that the plate had covered the bottom part completely. Closer inspection showed him that a metal sheet had been knocked aside, which must have been caused by a heavy object falling from above. And if the object had continued to fall... it would have landed on the church's roof.

A small part of him wondered if Cloud had managed to find this small opening and used it to escape. Was that why Sector Five was devoid of monsters? The man could have found the way out, and had decided to kill the monsters in search of items before he left. It was a difficult climb up, to somehow get to the plate and clamber out of Midgar, but he would have been hidden. Not many people could follow such a physically demanding journey out. There were other ways to exit Midgar from the slums, of course, but if Cloud had been aiming for complete secrecy, this seemed to be the best place to do so. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He had guessed that Cloud had left Midgar by now, but he didn't know the man had such good luck on his side.

Moving to the church, Sephiroth pushed the door open and walked inside. His footsteps echoed against the floorboards**, **and he was unsurprised to find the place empty. His gaze travelled to the end of the aisle. Whatever had fallen through the upper plate had also fallen through the church's roof. Sunlight streamed down from the sky, shining down on... five lonely flowers.

Sephiroth stopped just before the small patch of grass and flowers, staring blankly at the living flora. It was the first time he had actually seen flowers blooming in Midgar. A sacred place, then? A few wooden planks littered the area, and closer inspection told him that the roof had been broken very recently. Perhaps a monster had fallen through and somehow managed to avoid shredding the flowers. An odd place, indeed.

Well, staying here would give him no more leads to Cloud's whereabouts, and it was obvious he wouldn't find whatever it was that had cleared the sector of monsters. He would return to the ShinRa building and try to find more clues there. ShinRa might be able to keep him from joining the Wutai War, but they wouldn't stop him from searching for Cloud. He wouldn't allow it.

Stepping outside, Sephiroth brought Masamune up instinctively when a flash of magic nearly hit his side. The blue light was cancelled instantly, but Sephiroth already knew that it had been a status curative – an Esuna, he identified. His gaze turned to the magic caster and he arched an eyebrow when the young girl ran up to him, eyes wide with worry.

"I'm sorry! Did that hit you? I was only practicing and I didn't think there was anyone around!"

Sephiroth's eyes moved to her pink staff first, noting that there was only a Heal materia slotted in place, before he looked at her. She was young, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with emerald eyes and long brown hair styled in a long braid. She wore a white dress, and her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and worry.

He lowered his sword. "It was a curative attack. It couldn't harm me." _No_ magic performed by such an inexperienced girl could harm him, but he allowed that comment to slide. She looked genuinely concerned.

The girl relaxed considerably. "I'm glad. I'm sorry, I don't have any experience using materia. My name's Aerith!" she introduced herself, sticking her hand out in greeting.

Sephiroth stared at the hand. He didn't take it. "You were casting an Esuna. It's a second-level magic for a Heal." The girl looked at him as if he had just sprouted a wing. "Where did you get that materia? It's mastered."

"Someone left it for me," Aerith answered, her cheeks flushing again, almost as if he had just caught her performing a terrible act. "I think he wants me to protect the flowers, so he left it with this staff."

He wanted to ask how she knew it was a man who left the staff, and how she could guess such a strange reason for him to leave her a weapon... but decided he didn't want to prompt such a conversation. "A curative materia performs better when you have it in your hand," he recited, remembering one of Genesis's fanciful materia lectures. "Striking it with a weapon is dangerous when you don't know how to handle it." It was equally as dangerous when a person _did __k_now how to handle it... like how Genesis had permanently incorporated fire-based attacks with his rapier.

"Like this?" Aerith asked, taking the Heal out. She held it in her hand and Sephiroth watched as she absorbed the power of the materia. Her fingers glowed briefly as she cast a Poisona that washed over him in a mix of warmth and comfort. "Oops."

He inclined his head towards her. "Better. A mastered Heal will give you three powers: Poisona, Esuna or Resist. It may be best to practice until you know how to differentiate them before you start using offensive magic."

"Alright!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you, mister!"

Sephiroth took that as his cue to leave. Dealing with young fighters was Angeal's specialty, not his. He wouldn't even begin to know how to start teaching her magic usage, and decided, quite rightly, that he shouldn't even try. He hesitated only briefly, stopping to look back at her. She was still watching him. "Those flowers... Did you plant them?"

"No," Aerith answered. "I found them. But they're lonely, so I want to try and see if I can plant more. They really like the church!"

Sephiroth refrained himself from frowning. A girl who could sense flowers' loneliness? Having a mastered materia with no knowledge on how to use it? Walking in the slums, he had felt singled out, but the girl was definitely bizarre.

He nodded once and walked away.

Moving further, it finally struck Sephiroth that he had seen the girl before, from a vision when he had been fighting against Genesis three days ago in the Forgotten City. A woman kneeling down, hands clasped in prayer, then falling... A blond man, reaching out to catch her, his voice broken and his eyes hard as he cried out, hurt and angered, asking about his pain. The force of the realisation nearly made him stop, and Sephiroth spun back to stare at her. She had turned away from him, practicing her magic by twirling the light swirls between her fingers, looking completely at ease. The vision appeared again as he faced her back... a sword penetrating her, a small intake of breath escaping her... she looked strangely calm, almost happy...

Sephiroth moved his hand to his forehead and forced himself to move quicker, shaking his head. What was happening to him? Who was she? And that blond man... Was it Cloud? He had never seen the girl before... he was sure of it. Except in his visions. It disturbed him greatly that he was beginning to have these images, especially during waking hours, and he wondered if he should confide in Genesis or Angeal about them. He would definitely not mention it to Hojo. That twisted scientist held a special brand of dislike in his eyes.

A small movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, but Sephiroth did not stop. His long hair fell in front of his eyes and, taking the opportunity, Sephiroth peered from behind his silver fringe, confirming what he thought he had seen: a Turk, dressed in one of their telltale black suits. Perhaps it was one of their newer recruits, for Sephiroth couldn't recall seeing him before. And the Turk was being careless to have been spotted so easily. A small noise of disapproval escaped him as he watched the man, but it died away when he realised the Turk, for once, wasn't following _him_. So Heidegger hadn't ordered that he be kept under watch? The Turk seemed to pay him no attention. He had his eyes focused on someone else instead... the girl, Aerith. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows slightly. That was odd. Why was a Turk stationed to watch over a lone girl from the slums? And why did he have visions of her?

The question appeared in his mind, and for a moment, he forgot about his confusion with Cloud.

_Who was she?_

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you didn't get into trouble. I didn't think Cloud would have escaped like that," Zack said dejectedly, his head bowed low as he trudged along Sector Seven with Kunsel, hands shoved in his pockets. "Something must've happened while I was gone."<p>

Kunsel remained silent. He had known Zack since they had enlisted in the Academy and knew his friend's tendency to see the best in people, but he didn't know what to think in this case. Zack seemed convinced that the guards had done something to Cloud, which had resulted in the man escaping while he was gone... and in meeting Sephiroth, was then forced to fight. But Kunsel wasn't convinced. Zack said that Cloud had been ill, but that seemed to have been the perfect ruse to try and break out of the ShinRa prison. In his opinion, the escape had been planned, and it was only sheer luck on Cloud's part that he had escaped when Kunsel had breached through ShinRa's security. He had mentioned this to Zack, of course, but his friend didn't seem to budge from his own opinion.

"I wonder if he's alright," Zack wondered aloud. "I mean, I know he's a great fighter, but that explosion was _huge_."

Kunsel was sure the outsider was fine. In any case, he didn't believe that Cloud was a completely bad person, either. Cloud had helped Zack clear his mission less than two weeks ago, and since his capture, he had been keeping tabs on the man. He had seen the guards during their meal breaks from time to time, and according to them, Cloud never gave them any trouble. He had been silent and passive, lying on his bunk with his arms crossed, saying nothing and demanding nothing... One of the guards had overheard a conversation Cloud had with Angeal, where he had offered to give Zack his mastered Heal materia – that had definitely surprised Kunsel. Perhaps both Cloud and Zack were mutually caring people?

"Hey, do you think Cloud might still be in Midgar?" The hope in Zack's tone was obvious.

Kunsel shook his head. "I think he would have escaped long before this."

Zack sighed loudly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we'll bump into him again soon."

Curiosity got the better of Kunsel. "Why are you so worried about him?" He found himself wondering if Zack really did know who this Cloud person was. Cloud, after all, seemed to know _him_.

A brief silence passed, and Kunsel glanced at his friend through the visor of his helmet. Zack had his brows pulled together. "I don't know," he admitted at last. "It just feels like I know him from somewhere. Like I owe him something, you know?"

He sighed, regretting he had asked. Zack had one of those expressions on his face again – a hurt, confused look which was impossible to ignore. They walked further, but the expression did not clear. Kunsel warred with himself as he walked through the dull streets of Midgar. It didn't matter that they could see the sky from here – Midgar was grey and dull, with pale yellow lights illuminating the dark streets. The only thing that was better about the upper plate compared to the slums was the lighting and lack of wreckage filling the city. The gloomy area and Zack's hurt expression pushed him over the edge and he sighed yet again. "Alright, alright. We'll try and look for him and make sure he's okay."

Zack turned to him, his face so excited Kunsel wondered if the hurt expression had actually been a fake. "Really?"

He paused, knowing he would probably end up regretting his decision. "Yeah." The things he was forced to go through sometimes...

"Aw man, Kunsel! You're the best!" Kunsel found himself enveloped in strong arms as Zack hugged him.

"Ack... Zack!"

"Sorry!" Zack released him with a small chuckle.

Kunsel escaped from the bear hug and adjusted his helmet, which had banged painfully against Zack's solid form with the sudden hug he was given. If Zack could see his face, Kunsel would have glared daggers at the bouncy Second. Unfortunately, his face was covered, and the glare would probably look pathetic – it was simply impossible to stay angry at Zack for any given reason. Besides, it wasn't as if Zack was in one of his usual quests in making people's lives a misery with his pranks... he appeared to be truly concerned about Cloud and seemed resolute in wanting to repay the blond man. Despite himself, Kunsel was also interested in learning more about Cloud. The recent events in ShinRa baffled him, and he found it hard to guess Cloud's motives for what he had done.

The way Kunsel saw it, Cloud had originally entered ShinRa in search of Commander Rhapsodos. He had breached the company's internal security and attacked the Commander in his room before he was caught and apprehended by Sephiroth. He had refused to provide any information on what he had against Genesis and no information about him could be located, except for his name, which he had provided himself – for all they knew, even the name could be a fake. What was even more interesting was that over the next few days, the story had changed – word went round that Cloud was actually after Sephiroth and had never set Genesis as his target in the first place. He had broken out, fought against the General in a manner that was worthy of being an immediate First Class... and then vanished. Just like that.

For someone who had taken the time to breach through ShinRa's security and risk his life battling Sephiroth, it was extremely odd that Cloud had just disappeared without trace. Nothing had been stolen, and it seemed highly unlikely that Cloud had managed to obtain anything (apart from his weapon and materia) before he was forced to fight Sephiroth. Why, then, had he risked his life in such a reckless mission? What was his objective? Killing Sephiroth or Genesis seemed hardly the answer, for witnesses had reported that Cloud had been running _away_ from Sephiroth when he had tried to escape. Causing disruption in ShinRa might be the answer, but why had he waited for so long before breaking out? Was he following a schedule? But for what purpose?

One thing about Cloud that Kunsel was fairly sure of was that he was working alone. Nobody had come to his aid... except for him and Zack, and that had been accidental.

"You know, we should probably grab something to eat after this. I'm starving." Zack's voice broke through his thoughts. "Well, if I won't be late to see Angeal, that is," the Second added after a thought.

"Will's probably done by now," Kunsel answered. "I mean, it's been a week, right? How long does it take to repair a broken PHS?"

"Maybe the guy got himself a new one already," Zack mused.

They turned, heading towards a small alleyway that was partially hidden behind an old, abandoned shack. It led to a flight of steep stairs that provided a way to the Sector Seven slums. The stairway was dirty and damp, and it reeked of sewage. Kunsel felt his eyes water as he inhaled the stench, and he was once again grateful that his helmet masked most of the nauseating smell. Zack, he noted with envy, didn't seem to notice anything and walked as if the sudden thickness in the air hadn't affected his enhanced senses in the least.

They descended the stairs and took two more turns before arriving at the row of stalls that marked the peak of business activities in the slums. Kunsel quickly picked out the stall they were looking for: a rather run-down stand with a coppery-red sheet of zinc acting as a sad excuse for a roof. He walked towards the place easily, and nobody paid him any heed – most of the slum folk in the area were already used to seeing him, though a few threw Zack surprised glances. It was rare for SOLDIER to venture into the slums, but Kunsel had always been an exception to that rule. He found that he could learn a lot of precious information from the street-smart people of the slums.

"Hey, Will," Kunsel called, stopping in front of the stall. The stall owner was a man in his forties, lean, tall, and fairly dark-skinned. He had a short stubble, black hair and deep blue eyes that marked the life of a man who had seen a lot in his years.

"I thought you'd come today," Will answered in his deep voice, a sign of one who had smoked for too many years. "Did your friend make it out alright?"

Kunsel and Zack exchanged glances. "Actually," Zack said slowly, "we hadn't planned for him to break out. Didn't know word has reached the slums even."

Will laughed. "Word spread everywhere, you know. It's not a secret when you see Sephiroth fighting outside and half the ShinRa building blasted away."

Kunsel winced slightly at the exaggeration. He hardly dared think what the President would say if he caught whiff of what the slum folk were saying about the incident. "It was an accident," he said truthfully. "But business purely classified to SOLDIER."

"It don't bother me why you wanted those PHSs tampered with," Will answered, waving his hand. "Relax, fellas. Your secret is safe with me."

"I still need to thank you for what you've done," Kunsel said, smiling slightly. "We were able to do what we had to do."

"Glad to hear it. You helped a lot these years, so I gotta repay some way. Besides, ShinRa probably don't know anything about technology these days. The more they try something good, the more useless it is," he drawled.

Zack smiled. He himself had seen the Hardy-Daytona in ShinRa's exhibition hall – the machine couldn't be mass-produced because of the ridiculous amounts of mako energy it consumed and the weight that rendered it useless to anyone but SOLDIER Firsts. "What about that PHS I found?"

"Now _that_ PHS is pretty cool. I wanna know who made it." Will ducked behind the counter, briefly disappearing from view. There was a noise of boxes and metal being pushed aside, and the man reappeared with the PHS in his hand. It was black and gold, with a rather elegant insignia of a wolf engraved on the back. "It's no ordinary PHS."

"All the more reason to return it," Zack answered, taking it in his hand. It was lighter than his PHS, but somehow seemed rather sturdier. "Is it working now?"

"Perfectly. Took me a while to replace the broken parts," Will said, crossing his arms. "I bet it's custom-made. You gonna use it?"

"Nah. It's not mine. I'll return it when I find out who it belongs to," he replied, pocketing it. "How much?"

"Three thousand gil."

The price took Zack by surprise. He hadn't expected for it to cost so much, and he rubbed the back of his head, frustrated now. Three thousand gil... And he had only received his paycheck two days ago! Angeal would probably punish him for being so reckless with his money. Or he might be proud that Zack wouldn't be able to use his gil so freely going to bars and drinking with his friends. He sighed, shaking his head. The owner of the PHS definitely _owed_ him for this! How many from SOLDIER would take out their own money to return someone's lost belonging anyway? Grudgingly, he fished for his wallet and slapped the money on the counter. "I'll lose my hair for this price," he grumbled, taking the PHS. Zack flipped it open and began to test the buttons. Well, he owed it to the man that he was able to meet with Cloud anyway.

Will chuckled. "Always a pleasure doing business with you SOLDIER folk. Let me know if there's anything else." Zack arched an eyebrow and turned his gaze away. "Oh, and Kunsel? You might wanna check out the PHSs. There's a chance they might figure out how we whacked the signal."

"I trust you had it under control," Kunsel answered. "Hopefully, that'll be the last time I'll be doing something like that."

"Yeah, and you'll want an eavesdropping machine from me next thing you know," Will joked. "Come back soon."

"Thanks, Will. Count on it!" Kunsel dropped a generous tip on the stand and gave a friendly salute before turning to his friend. "Let's go back and get those drinks."

Zack was examining the PHS, quickly looking for clues to identify the owner of the PHS. There were very few text messages, but a lot of saved voice messages that he would need to listen to later. Most text messages were addresses to places unknown, and orders to a particular Strife Delivery Service. But what truly mystified him was that most of the messages were retrieval messages. Whoever owned the PHS had lost another beforehand, and had used the retrieval service to recover the unread and unheard messages from the old PHS. _Must be someone who _loses_ his PHS all the time_, Zack thought, amused. Out of curiosity more than anything else, he clicked on a random voice message and brought the PHS to his ear.

The silence before the message lasted long enough that Zack looked at the screen first to make sure it was playing. "_I've never blamed you for what happened. You came, didn't you? That was enough."_

"Zack, come on!"

Zack's head snapped up and his eyebrows rose when he saw Kunsel was already walking ahead of him. He quickly snapped the PHS shut and shoved it into his pocket, hurrying to his friend.

* * *

><p>There were moments when Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to delve into the depths of the Northern Crater, battling monsters that made Behemoths and Dark Dragons seem as harmless as fighting a Dorky Face. Being stuck in Midgar, and especially in the SOLDIER meeting room with a very unhappy Lazard Deusericus, was one of those moments. He kept himself composed, his eyes staring at the paperwork in front of him while watching Lazard from the corner of his eye. The young Director had his face buried in his hands, his fingers gripping the ends of his hair. Sephiroth did not blame him. Reading through the orders, he had a slight urge to grab the phone and curse at Heidegger for the orders they had been given – he had little doubt Lazard felt the same thing.<p>

Sephiroth glanced at the papers again. "We're sending another squad to Wutai," he said slowly. "They are to capture Fort Tamblin, and I am to arrive there when they have completed the mission."

"Yes." Lazard sighed, lowering his hands.

"You expect me to bask in the glory of a war won in the hands of other SOLDIERs?" Sephiroth asked flatly.

"You're under strict orders from the President and Heidegger to remain here," Lazard reminded him. "Trust me when I say this was the best I could do. Fort Tamblin would be so easy to capture if we could just send you there with a handful of Seconds, but I'm acting under orders. Your mission is to ensure that no anti-ShinRa group tries to recklessly attack our squad once we capture the fort."

Sephiroth rested his elbows on the table, pressing his chin against his fingers. There was no way around it. Professor Hojo was away in one of his labs in the southern continent and could not vouch for Sephiroth for the battle – he doubted the Professor would have sat quietly and allowed him to be kept away so safely like a china doll were he in Midgar... not that Sephiroth would actually _ask_ Hojo to aid him. He nearly shuddered at the thought.

"What's important is that we end this war. It has gone on long enough already," Lazard said quietly.

He knew that, of course. SOLDIER had suffered a lot since the start of the war, and Sephiroth did not wish for any more casualties. The remaining SOLDIERs ended up with countless missions to replace the missing workforce that had been dispatched to Wutai. The workload was terrible, and the Thirds and Seconds weren't advancing fast enough in their training and fighting skills to catch up with their losses.

"I would like to name the SOLDIER who will lead the mission," Sephiroth decided finally. Surely he would be given that authority if he couldn't go and secure the fort himself.

Lazard peered at him from the top of his glasses. "And who would that be?"

"Genesis."

The other man 'tsked' and removed his glasses, massaging his temples. "Unfortunately, Commander Rhapsodos is unavailable for this mission – I was about to appoint him myself, but he's been booked on a different voluntary mission. He's been assigned to Rocket Town – we've discovered a group of smugglers who have taken control of a large number of ShinRa weapons, and some of the machines have backfired. And he'll be sent to Nibelheim immediately following that mission to investigate and, if possible, eliminate the cause of a sudden increase of Nibelheim Dragons in the mountains."

Sephiroth was surprised. "Genesis volunteered for these missions?" It seemed hardly like the assignment his crimson friend would have signed up for when the glory of winning the Wutai War dangled within his grasp.

"He was quite adamant that he receive the missions," Lazard answered. Judging from his tone, Sephiroth could see that he wasn't the only one surprised.

"In that case, I suggest Angeal."

Lazard nodded slowly. "Lieutenant Hewley seems like the right man," he agreed, replacing his glasses. "Is he capable?"

"Perfectly," Sephiroth answered, confident with his answer. "Angeal is an honourable man, and he will ensure the capture of Fort Tamblin. He's an exceptional strategist and has a gift for infiltration missions." Thinking about it now, perhaps Angeal _was_ better suited for the mission than Genesis. Sephiroth would trust Genesis with guerrilla warfare anytime, but this assignment seemed more like Angeal's forte. "Besides... perhaps it's time to test his charge."

"Angeal's charge?" There was the noise of papers shuffling as Lazard looked through his reports. He pulled out a sheet of paper. "This Second-class? Zack Fair?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Angeal speaks highly of him."

* * *

><p>Halting his chocobo, Cloud climbed down and inhaled the fresh air deeply before turning to the Golden bird, ruffling its feathers affectionately. "You did great," he said approvingly, fishing into his backpack for greens. Helio gave a happy "Wark!" as Cloud fed him. They had travelled night and day without stop, and had finally arrived at Junon Area. It would have been quicker for Cloud to head straight to Costa del Sol from Kalm, and take a direct route to Nibelheim, but he didn't dare risk it. Costa del Sol was the perfect vacation spot for ShinRa personnel, and he had very little doubt that showing up there would give him a quick ticket back to Level 66. The southern continent was a lively place for SOLDIER, what with Costa del Sol, Rocket Town and the Golden Saucer being in the area. Inwardly, Cloud cursed Nibelheim for being stuck so precariously in the middle of such dangerous places. A backwater town in the middle of bustling cities full of SOLDIERs. No wonder he had dreamed of joining when he was young.<p>

The route he was taking was time-consuming, even with a Gold, but there was no way around it. Cloud removed First Tsurugi and took off his harness before sitting on the ground to let his tense shoulders rest. He sorely needed the break, and he knew Helio was tired as well. But at least they had found a suitable place to camp for the night.

They had journeyed right to the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, and there, Cloud had spotted a small cave that looked far from friendly and seemed incredibly dangerous – the perfect camping spot. It was dry inside, thankfully, but he knew he would need to search for some wood to make a small fire tonight. Junon was always plagued with chilly nights, and trying to sleep without a fire or a sleeping bag would be hazardous, especially for such a young chocobo as Helio. The mako running through his veins would keep him warm, but Helio enjoyed no such pleasures.

"We'll probably need to move again early tomorrow. Get some rest," Cloud said as Helio finished his greens and looked expectantly at him. He still had some left in his bag, but decided that the large bird had enough for today. The sun was already dipping, and the ocean was painted a vibrant orange. Cloud felt a small smile tug at his lips. He had always liked this part of his travels.

He had made a plan, of course, concerning his next destination. Originally, he'd thought of going straight to Nibelheim. Now, forced to take the long route across the continent, he had decided that there was another place he wanted to visit. A part of him wanted to head to Gongaga. The village wasn't far, and he'd often visited the place in his previous timeline to pay his respects to his fallen friend... but Zack was alive, and Cloud didn't want to ruin that thought. No, he wanted to visit another place... there was someone he wanted to meet. Someone whom, admittedly, Cloud had missed since his death, for all the knowledge and wisdom of the Planet seemed to rest on that man's shoulders. He had questions, and he wanted answers. Unconsciously, Cloud took out his special materia, gripping the colourless orb in his hand.

He wanted to see Bugenhagen. He would head to Cosmo Canyon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's** **Notes:** We're coming to a point where most of the plot is being unravelled! This chapter in particular will play a big role in understanding what happens next, so stay tuned. A lot of action coming up as well. XD Credit to** ScribeOfRED** for beta-ing! Thanks for the reviews, guys, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

"_When the war of the beasts brings the world's end... The goddess descends from the sky_."

A low breeze blew gently, carrying the words of the crimson First through the air. Genesis swept a strand of his rust-coloured hair from his eyes, inhaling the fresh air of the plains of Rocket Town. It was stifling hot here, though they had managed to locate a canopy of trees and bushes that surrounded the factory. The sun shone down on them, and the grass was yellowed, dying under the dry heat of a place that had not seen rain for a long time. Genesis had tried to distract himself from the uncomfortable heat by seeking solace in his favourite poem, and for a while, it seemed to work... until low, excited voices reached his ears and he found himself distracted yet again.

The low chatter of excited Seconds and Thirds was irritating. Genesis brought his leather-bound copy of LOVELESS closer to his face, trying to block out the endless babble as he proceeded to wait for the signal that would give them the green light to ambush the building. The bomb squad had just left, however, and he knew it would be an hour still before the signal was initiated. This left him with five extremely energized rookie SOLDIERs with nothing to do and everything to talk about. He wanted to snap at them, of course, to order them to conserve their energy and _keep silent_ before an enemy could hear their chatter. But rookies had more energy than most SOLDIERs who had stayed longer with the company, so he decided to grant them this one respite from his admittedly fiery temper. The last thing he needed in this mission was rookie SOLDIERs who were terrified of executing their duties in fear of his anger – their enthusiasm, in the heat of battle, could be advantageous. Anyway, it was highly doubtful that the enemy would be able to hear them from here – they spoke in low enough tones, but he wondered if they had forgotten that _he_, like them, had mako-enhanced hearing.

"Look at that broadsword... I hear the Firsts call it rapier because it's so sharp, it feels like you're getting cut by string!"

"No way!" There was an audible sound of a gulp. "I don't want to be cut by _that_."

"I hear General Sephiroth's sword is so sharp you don't even _feel_ it cutting you!"

"He rose among the ranks almost as quickly as General Sephiroth... This must be one heck of a big mission, then!"

"Do you think we'll get promoted to Second after this?"

"With a mission like _this_? Keep dreaming, rookie."

Genesis tried to block out the conversation, to immerse himself with the poem in front of him, trying to seek comfort in its familiar words. The disdain he had always felt towards rookie Seconds and Thirds had increased ever since they spread the rumour that Cloud had ambushed him in his own room. _If only they knew the real story_, Genesis thought, releasing a frustrated huff. _Cloud was ambushed by _me.

He rose from the boulder he had been sitting on and the chatter died down instantly. The other SOLDIERs avoided his gaze, some of them turning to check their packs while a few fiddled with their swords, almost as if they were inspecting them for hairline scratches. Genesis clenched his jaw, fighting to keep his temper down. He had, after all, volunteered for this lowly mission, as it was his only way of being transferred to Nibelheim, and knew this was the price he needed to pay. He had an extremely good feeling that he would win the race and arrive just before Cloud did, and he wanted to express his glee at the idiotic trooper.

Genesis strode out from the bushes they were hiding in and walked to the edge of the clearing. From here, he could see the old, abandoned factory which was now serving as the main base of the anti-ShinRa smugglers. The factory was small, perhaps three storeys high, and looked as if it was about to crash to the ground at any moment. Rusted metal rods stuck out at odd angles from the whitewashed walls, and the roof was flaking, entire sections of the clay tiles torn away from the weather. Windows were broken, and the interior appeared dark and seemingly uninhabited... The factory was located two hours away from Rocket Town, and Genesis doubted the townsfolk even came to this area anymore. It was a solitary building, and he could relate to why the rookies felt like they were in such a big mission when, in truth, he would have labelled the mission as something fit for two Seconds and a handful of Thirds.

Genesis considered heading back to the group, but decided against it when he overheard their voices, louder now, contemplating his reason for being there. He scowled and walked over to a large tree, just far enough to remain out of earshot, and rested his back against the bark. Fishing out for his PHS, Genesis hit the buttons and put the small item to his ear. It rang twice.

There was silence on the receiver's end, though Genesis knew full well that Sephiroth was on the other side of the line. The crimson SOLDIER could hear the General's soft breathing. He rolled his eyes at his old friend's usual lack of social skills.

"Sephiroth," Genesis greeted. There was a small grunt in reply from the other line. He sighed loudly. "Would you happen to know of an experiment from the Science Department that turns SOLDIERs into decayed vegetables? Perhaps someone has set the precedent from the paperwork on your desk?"

Genesis heard a small noise, almost like a half-chuckle. "_Where are you?_"

"Rocket Town. On a mission to ambush an anti-ShinRa group guilty of smuggling the company's _precious_ weapons," Genesis answered, his free hand fiddling with the edge of his coat.

There was a brief pause following his words. "_What is the real reason you're there?_"

He smirked. "Is someone beginning to pay attention to his surroundings?"

"_I don't believe you haven't heard of the coming mission to capture Fort Tamblin_," Sephiroth answered.

Genesis felt a pang in his heart at his friend's words. He _had_ heard of the mission, and that Lazard was looking for someone to lead it, but he also remembered how that mission had turned into the ultimate catastrophe in his previous timeline... it was the damned Fort Tamblin mission that had set the ball rolling, that had turned him into a monster and destroyed his life. "_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end; The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely,"_ he recited, a small smile coming to his lips. "Fear not, my friend! I am on the search for Cloud."

The pause was even longer this time. "_At Rocket Town?_"

"Why not at Rocket Town?" Genesis asked lightly. "I have good intuition, and it directed me here. I'm sure I'll locate him. Did the Turks manage to follow his trail?"

"_They lost him at Kalm. Someone saw him with a chocobo."_

"A chocobo?" What an appalling choice for a mode of transportation. "What does he plan to do with the creature?" Sephiroth's silence made him grimace. "He couldn't be trying to _outrun_ the Turks with a _bird_, could he?"

"_The continent has been combed. We cannot locate him_."

"What are you implying?"

"_Have you heard of the legendary golden chocobo, Genesis?_"

The luck of the devil! "And he just _happened_ to acquire this chocobo, is that it?"

"_Unfortunately so. The man who gave _Cloud _the bird didn't seem to know about Golds._"

Being a dramatist and artiste himself, Genesis wished he had been there during the questioning. He would have been able to pick out liars as easily as he could pick out a scrumptious Banoran White from a basket of regular apples. "It seems as if our man has a few aces up his sleeve. Any idea where he might be heading?"

"_I seem to recall your intuition led you to Rocket Town,_" Sephiroth remarked.

Genesis's lips tugged into a small smile. "I didn't know he made it out of the continent, Sephiroth. But the fact that he has doesn't surprise me. I shall look out for him, and inform you when I locate him. Will you be leading the mission to Fort Tamblin?"

"_Angeal will._"

"Angeal?" Genesis's eyes widened, and his hand clenched his PHS tightly. He forced himself to calm down, hearing a small sound of protest coming from the plastic device clutched in his hand. History would _not_ repeat itself. "When is he leaving?"

"_Three weeks_," Sephiroth answered shortly.

Three weeks. Surely he could return to Midgar in time by then? Genesis was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming urge to return _now_ and check on his friend. But he knew, from experience itself, that Angeal would be difficult to get a hold of now. The man would be busy with his preparations. That had been one of the main reasons why Genesis himself had opted for the mission so many years ago... to separate himself from the rest of SOLDIER, to hide from those he knew and those who knew him so his degradation symptoms would not be discovered... "Thank you, Sephiroth. I will see you soon," he said, ending the connection.

Pocketing the PHS again, Genesis cast his eyes to the factory. The alarm should be raised at any time now. He removed his rapier from where it was clipped onto his belt, inspecting the elegant red blade with his fingers. Angeal would never resort to what he had become in the past. He was far too honourable. His pride as SOLDIER meant everything to him. And he had Zack... Even if Angeal didn't know it now, protecting Zack would be something Angeal would die for. With that thought in mind, Genesis strode back to the bushes to gather the rookie SOLDIERs. As he rounded them up and briefed them on the best magic tactics to use in small, dark enclosures, he couldn't ignore a dark presence lingering in his mind.

Angeal was still degrading.

* * *

><p>In the warm, dusty terrain that marked the south-western part of the Cosmo Area, Cloud halted Helio and stroked the bird's feathers absently. From the small cliff, the red earth that served as the landmark of Cosmo Area graced his eyes. Cosmo Canyon itself stood proud and tall before him and he inhaled, breathing in the earthy smell of the air – a smell permanently saturated n Nanaki's fur, even when they were miles away from the area. In his own timeline, Cloud rarely made deliveries to Cosmo Canyon – a fact he was actually grateful for, as the red dust coating the ground was difficult to breathe through, especially on a motorcycle such as Fenrir.<p>

Silently, he wondered if Bugenhagen would accept his arrival as he had before: like an old friend, one responsible for saving Nanaki and was therefore a friend of the tribe. It was Bugenhagen who told them about the Planet and the Lifestream, and it was Bugenhagen who explained what JENOVA really was: an alien creature, discovered in a 2000-year-old rock after nearly annihilating the entire Ancient race when she had first arrived on the Planet.

Cloud admired Bugenhagen, and he did miss the wise soul who had helped AVALANCHE so much in their quest to defeat Sephiroth so many years ago. Last time Cloud had seen the old man was three years ago; hardly a long time by his standards to stop seeing someone, but the feeling was always different when it was death that had taken a person away. Climbing down from Helio's back, Cloud rubbed the bird's beak as it began to nibble on his left pauldron. Helio was hungry, and he had run out of greens. There was no room for hesitating now.

"Guess we'll have to go on," he said, tugging Helio's reins slightly. The bird moved, and they crossed the dusty roads towards the flight of steps leading to the Canyon.

It didn't take long for them to be ambushed.

Experience and heightened senses alerted Cloud of sudden danger in the area. First Tsurugi's main blade was in his hand in a flash, and he positioned himself in front of the golden chocobo, peering past the large boulder that was hiding the spies. For a moment, the air was still, but the Cosmo Canyon guards eventually stepped out to reveal themselves. They were dressed in tribe clothes, each wielding a long spear that they pointed at Cloud.

"You're trespassing Cosmo Canyon grounds," one of the guards warned, his black eyes piercing.

Cloud lowered his sword. "I'm here to see Bugenhagen."

"What business do you have with him?" There was a flicker of surprise on the guard's face. For years, Cosmo Canyon had been left alone in peace when ShinRa's attention turned to Wutai, and Cloud's presence must've been a symbol of bad news. Cloud kept silent. The guard growled audibly. "Who are you?" he pressed.

"My name is Cloud." He could allow that much.

"What's going on here?"

A deep, all-too-familiar voice made Cloud relax considerably, though more out of habit than anything else. Nanaki appeared behind the guards and stared at the two before diverting his gaze on the man with the large sword. His tail moved, and intelligent black eyes focused on Cloud. "You wanted to see Grandfather?"

Cloud nodded once. "I'm not here to fight," he said truthfully. "Bugenhagen is... an old friend." If the man was as wise as he remembered him to be, Cloud saw no reason why he shouldn't be truthful.

Nanaki took two steps closer. His eyes gazed deep, and Cloud did not break the eye contact. "You're SOLDIER."

"No. I have no ties with ShinRa."

"Your eyes –"

"Mako poisoning."

Nanaki stilled, and his tail moved again. "So you, too, have been wronged by ShinRa?"

Cloud nodded. Being _wronged_ by ShinRa didn't even cut it. He knew, however, that Nanaki was still far from trusting him. The red warrior's body was too tense, too ready to pounce at him and tear his heart from his chest. Finding no other alternative, Cloud returned his main blade back into its harness, noticing how Nanaki's eyes narrowed with interest. It went against Cloud's instincts to leave himself so exposed, but he knew he needed their trust if he was to have the chance to see Bugenhagen. There were too many questions that needed answers, and he knew he couldn't locate those answers alone. The red warrior moved, inspecting him as he walked in a semicircle.

"It's not every day someone requests to see Grandfather," Nanaki remarked.

"It's private," Cloud stressed, his eyes on the two human guards. He didn't mind Nanaki listening to what he needed to ask Bugenhagen.

The red warrior appeared to understand this, and was clearly satisfied. "Very well. We'll allow him entry."

"Is that wise, Nanaki?" a guard asked. His tone was condescending, due to Nanaki's very young age as a member of the ancient race. But the red warrior merely growled, adamant that his orders were followed.

Cloud lowered his head in thanks and tugged Helio's reins. A guard positioned himself behind them as they walked, and Helio 'kweh'ed uncomfortably as they neared Cosmo Canyon.

"That's not an ordinary yellow chocobo," Nanaki suddenly said, slowing his steps so he was walking beside Cloud.

"He's a Gold," Cloud answered.

"I wonder why a person like you is travelling like this," Nanaki responded. He paused momentarily. "I'll ask them to feed him."

"Thank you."

They moved towards the steps and Cloud looked up as they approached the entrance. The guards stationed by the sides of the arch were immediately alert, but Cloud made no move to indicate he was going to attack. Cosmo Canyon was a peaceful place, and had more than once served as a temporary home when they were chasing after Sephiroth. It looked peaceful – very different to the chaotic Canyon during METEOR, or the miserable place during the Geostigma crisis. Bugenhagen's death had seemingly sucked the very core of life away from the Canyon three years ago.

A few questions were thrown to Nanaki when they were about to pass through the arch, but the young warrior answered confidently and they weren't restrained. People stopped their daily routines and stared when Cloud walked past the arch and made his way slightly left, where Bugenhagen's observatory was located. They halted near the next flight of steps, and one of the guards stepped up and held his hand out to Cloud.

"Your chocobo," the guard explained.

Cloud glanced at Helio. "Where are you taking him?"

"Round the other side. We won't harm him," he answered. Helio moved towards the guard, trusting the man far more than Cloud did.

Cloud sighed. "I'll be back for him soon. I'm not staying for long."

The guard shrugged and began to tow the golden bird away. Cloud turned to Nanaki. He was just about to demand a full reassurance of his bird's safety when a familiar cry of delight and interest stopped him in his tracks.

"Ho-ho-hoo! Nanaki, what do we have here?"

Cloud turned, and immediately felt the shock in his veins when he spotted Bugenhagen floating towards them with his arms waving around wildly. The man, clearly younger than when Cloud had first met him, did not seem in any way different than how Cloud remembered him. Bugenhagen was dressed in yellow and dark blue robes, and he sat cross-legged on a large, green ball that served as his permanent mode of transport. He was a bald old man, except for a little lock of hair that was tied at the back of his head, and he had a white moustache and a short beard. Intelligent green eyes rested on Cloud, and the old, wrinkled face was visibly full with joy and excitement. The green levitating ball hovered just above the ground as the old man leaned close, inspecting Cloud's eyes with curious interest. Cloud took a step back, brows pulling together. His heart thumped wildly, still unable to get used to seeing people who should be dead alive before his eyes, but irritated that his personal space had been breached.

"He wishes to see you, Grandfather. He said you knew him," Nanaki explained, oblivious to Cloud's inner turmoil.

"Is that so?" Bugenhagen boomed. "Yes, yes, he's a dear friend of mine. Look at those eyes! You've been affected by mako, haven't you?"

"Poisoning," Cloud answered, feeling incredibly exposed before the unpredictable old man.

"Ho-hoo! Yes, I see it now! The Planet speaks about you, young one. Let's go to my observatory!"

If any of the guards were still suspicious of him beforehand, they weren't now. Cloud gazed warily as Bugenhagen floated towards them and gave quiet orders, watched as the guards nodded and laughed before leaving them with expressions that were now far from troubled. He sneaked a glance to Nanaki, who was observing Bugenhagen with his head tilted slightly, noticeably just as perplexed as Cloud himself. More requests were issued by the old man, particularly regarding Helio's care and the much-needed privacy between them in the observatory later. It seemed Bugenhagen trusted him completely, and Cloud was even more wary because of it.

Finally, the wise old man turned back to them.

"Everything is settled now, young ones. Come. Nanaki, you must accompany us as well."

Bugenhagen floated past them both as he led the way, his dark blue robes billowing as a sudden gust of wind blew past. Cloud's enhanced hearing picked out the sounds of people talking, but the voices were too low for him to make out individual words. Judging from the tones, however, he knew there was a general argument going on, as there always had been in Cosmo Canyon – loyals who never questioned Bugenhagen's motives, and strong warriors who found his presence to be threatening.

Not wanting to eavesdrop on things he shouldn't hear, Cloud focused on examining the small village. From the entrance, the canyon towered above them on the right. The villagers had transformed the canyon into something like a fort: sections of the place had been dug out, creating rooms and endless corridors that would ensure an unwanted newcomer to get lost. The inn was located inside the canyon, and so were a few shops. Two flights of stairs led up to the canyon's entrance, and if one kept on climbing, they would eventually reach Bugenhagen's observatory, located right at the very top. A remarkable telescope poked out from the man-made observatory: a gift from Professor Gast, according to Nanaki. By the side of the canyon, a few houses were built on stilts, with thick roofs made from carefully woven grass.

They moved into the large, towering canyon, past the shops and inn and rooms as they climbed up. Nanaki walked close by Cloud's side – an act that Cloud didn't mind in the least. He found comfort in Nanaki's familiar presence, even though he had to remind himself that this Nanaki was different from the one he knew. This Nanaki was still oblivious about his father Seto, and hadn't yet faced the horrors of Hojo's lab and Sephiroth's madness.

They finally reached the top of the canyon, and Cloud observed the familiar room as Bugenhagen moved to shut the door behind them. The area was large and spacious, the walls filled with strange trinkets and devices the old man had created to learn about the Planet over the years. Finally able to relax, Cloud exhaled slowly and turned to face Bugenhagen. The old man was looking at him curiously.

"What brought you here, young one?"

"Cloud," he supplied, reaching into his chest pocket. "I came to ask about this." Cloud pulled out Aerith's materia, holding it out so Bugenhagen could see the colourless orb. The man floated closer to inspect it with his eyes and, with silent permission, reached out to hold it. "I want to know what it's for."

"Hmm..." Bugenhagen examined it and closed his eyes. "It has an unusual power. Tell me, Cloud. What are you doing here?"

The question caught him off-guard, for the simple reason that Cloud didn't know what Bugenhagen was referring to. He doubted the old man meant Cosmo Canyon. Cloud remained silent, staring at the old man as he continued to play with the materia.

"I thought so," Bugenhagen answered. "Nanaki, would you leave us for a moment?"

"But grandfather –"

"This is not something you should hear," the old man warned, his voice sterner, though his black eyes still twinkled with humour. Cloud watched as the red warrior considered protesting again, but Nanaki had always held Bugenhagen in high respect. Unsatisfied, Nanaki bowed his head and backed away from the room. The door shut behind him. "A fine warrior, Nanaki. It's a shame he doesn't realise how brave his father was as well." Cloud didn't respond. "You know his story, do you not?"

The old man obviously knew the answer. Cloud kept his mouth shut, battling with himself on whether he should speak out or remain silent. It was incredibly difficult to refrain from saying anything to the old man.

"Ho-ho-hooo! This is a peculiar gift from the Planet indeed! Come, let me show you!"

Bugenhagen floated towards a metal lever jutting out from the floor and moved it. The lights turned off, and Cloud felt the machinery shudder into motion below them as the floor they were standing on was raised so it was closer to the dome-like ceiling. Stars surrounded them, and the platform disappeared from under his feet, leaving him with the sensation of floating in the air or in space. But what surprised him most were the four different crystals that hovered in the air. If Cloud was unsure whether he could trust Bugenhagen with his story or not, he wasn't now.

"The Huge Materia," Cloud breathed, unable to stop himself. "How did it get here?"

It was probably a silly question. It was Cloud himself who had placed the Huge Materia there in the first place, but that was far in the future, in his previous timeline. He hadn't expected for the items to remain in the observatory when he had travelled to the past. Cloud walked over to the blue Huge Materia, touching the crystal with his finger.

"I assume you put it there yourself, young one," Bugenhagen answered, crossing his arms as he floated closer. "I must've given permission for you to use the observatory. Ho-ho-hoo!"

Cloud had always had the feeling that the observatory was based in magic, not technology**.** He turned to the man, unable to voice the questions in his mind.

The old man smiled, the fine wrinkles at his eyes crinkling. "It was four weeks ago," he said, floating towards the red Huge Materia. "These beautiful artefacts of power suddenly appeared in my observatory. And the Planet began to talk of the last hero finally arriving!"

Four weeks ago. If Cloud had been right with his track of time, that was when he had been transported from Aerith's church. Was it coincidence? His gaze settled on the red Large Materia, his hands clenching tightly as his head bowed down.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't understand," he said truthfully.

"Where did you come from, Cloud?"

"The future," he answered, feeling the words tug at his heart. "I'm here to change the past."

"And that is where you're wrong," the wise man reprimanded gently. "You are not in the past."

Cloud frowned. "Then where am I?"

Bugenhagen threw his arms up, almost as if he was trying to address the whole Planet from the high observatory they were standing in. "You are in a world which the Planet has constructed to save itself. A past cannot be revisited, Cloud. You cannot go back and change it. It's impossible. This is not your past, Cloud, but your present. Everything you did in the past has happened, and shaped you into whom you are. If you have indeed travelled into the past, you wouldn't know who I am, would you?"

Cloud felt his heart clench. "Then... Everyone –"

"Can still be saved," Bugenhagen interrupted. "But the world you know has ceased to exist."

Cloud dropped his hand to his side, his gaze turning to the surface he was standing on. He was surrounded by stars, and he focused on one lone white dot, keeping his eyes on it. A strange emotion swelled in his chest, something between deep sorrow and unexplained happiness. He understood what Bugenhagen was trying to tell him. He had somehow returned to the past, but he would not be able to return to the future. Everything was... gone. Replaced with a foreign world full of people he wanted to save. His comrades didn't remember him; their previous adventure never happened... Sephiroth was still his hero at this time, and there would no longer be Seventh Heaven with Marlene, Denzel and Tifa... but Zack and Aerith were alive. Cloud shook his head, forcing the emotions aside. The harsh reality should mean nothing to him if he could save two lives, among many, that had died far too soon before their time.

"Ho-hoo... I can see why the Planet chose you."

Bugenhagen's expression was strange as he regarded Cloud, and Cloud wondered what the old man saw. The wise man had his arms crossed, smiling kindly, though almost sympathetically as well. Cloud bowed his head as he floated closer, placing a hand on his uncovered shoulder. "Be strong, young one."

Cloud raised his eyes. "What do I need to do?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Bugenhagen responded. He waved at the four Huge Materia floating around them. "It's time for you to utilise the Planet's power. With this," he said, holding up Aerith's colourless orb. "Use it to rid of the Calamity from the Skies."

"I don't know how to use it," Cloud admitted.

"Ho-ho-hoo! It's no ordinary materia. Will you stay here for a while, Cloud? I must examine it!"

There was no way around it. Cloud nodded and retreated, his eyes moving to the rest of the observatory system. He would need to sacrifice a few days in Cosmo Canyon, and wondered how much that would affect his plans of tracking down JENOVA and Hojo. But Bugenhagen was his only hope. Destroying JENOVA with brute force hadn't succeeded, as demonstrated by the Geostigma syndrome and Sephiroth's countless abilities to come back to life. There was something else he needed to do to ensure the alien was wiped away completely from the Planet.

He would wait for a few days. He wanted to talk to Nanaki, anyhow, and try to rebuild the friendship he once had with the red warrior.

The room turned dark suddenly as Bugenhagen shut off the lights. The platform was lowered, and it shuddered when it reached the ground. The lights flickered back on and Cloud blinked once, his sensitive eyes pained by the sudden change of light. The old man hovered to the door and opened it. Nanaki instantly leapt inside, his body tense. He looked at Cloud, to Bugenhagen, to Cloud again and relaxed, satisfied that Cloud hadn't harmed his 'grandfather' while he was away.

Bugenhagen moved to Nanaki. "Take him to the inn to rest, Nanaki," he said, placing a hand on Nanaki's muscular shoulder. He turned his eyes to Cloud, holding up the colourless orb. "Will you let me keep this for a while?"

Cloud nodded.

"Good!" Bugenhagen boomed, beaming in delight. Nanaki made a small sound and moved to the door, waving his tail as a signal that Cloud should follow.

"Thank you." Cloud made a move to approach the man, hesitated, and then decided against it, turning to leave.

"Oh Cloud, one moment!" Cloud paused as the old man floated to him. "You might want to consider if there's a powerful magic-wielder you know and trust," Bugenhagen said, then turned to head to the corner of his room where his magical instruments lay. "It is only with friendships that you can succeed."

Cloud nodded once and followed Nanaki out of the room. He frowned at Bugenhagen's last words. He knew, just from the sight of the red rapier held to his throat those few weeks ago, that Genesis was a formidable magic-user. But he had issues with the crimson SOLDIER, and trust was definitely the last word Cloud would associate with him.

* * *

><p><em>Cloud Strife. Strife Cloud. No, it's Cloud Strife, definitely.<em>

Playing with the name in his mind, Zack walked back and forth in the training room, his boots clunking heavily against the floor. He was alone, and the room was, as usual, very brightly lit with light shining from below and above. It was only due to uncounted number of training sessions that Zack found himself unaffected by such light. He vaguely remembered having headaches when he had been a Third, exposed to the room for the first time with enhanced senses he hadn't gotten used to. It didn't help that the training grounds were also surrounded by shatterproof glass walls, reflecting and refracting the light everywhere. But Zack was comfortable here. This place was familiar to him. He preferred to pace here, on the training grounds, than outside or above in the observation area.

Zack turned and fiddled with the PHS, running his thumb against the button that allowed him to scroll through the odd PHS's list of messages, all which he had dishonourably listened to, as Angeal would see it had he known. It had surprised him, more than anything else, to discover that the PHS belonged to Cloud when he listened through the mail. At first, Zack had thought he must've been mistaken – that the PHS miraculously belonged to a different Cloud – but the more he listened, the more he doubted it. Cloud had a delivery service when he lost his PHS. There were only a few new unheard messages, which turned out to be orders from clients, but the text messages made it clear that Cloud made a living out of delivering items. He was also, from what Zack could tell, a paid fighter. Some messages were warnings of danger and also pleas from people to clear a particularly nasty set of monsters from one place to another.

It made Zack wonder why SOLDIER wasn't called to calm the situation in the first place. Surely Director Lazard would dispatch SOLDIER immediately to areas that threatened human life the most.

The messages themselves were normal, but some things didn't make sense. Reference to places (what the heck was Edge Midgar anyway?), and the mentioning of things like 'METEOR' and 'Geostigma' were downright puzzling. And the amount of messages related to rebuilding Midgar were endless, almost as if ShinRa's jewel was in the state of shambles. Zack wasn't the most resourceful of people, but even he knew there wasn't a place called Edge Midgar, or that Midgar needed rebuilding at all. He had asked Kunsel about Geostigma, but the Second couldn't retrieve any records of what the thing was, either. It went against logic, for the messages clearly indicated that whatever the monster called Geostigma was had claimed many human lives.

He knew he should just hand the PHS to the Turks and let the black suits handle the rest, but he didn't. Kunsel said that ShinRa was on high alert to bring an end to the war as soon as possible, and to locate Cloud and bring him back to headquarters. If Cloud had been treated so wrongly during captivity, Zack feared what the blond man would go through if he was brought back after having escaped imprisonment once. No, he owed it to Cloud to keep him safe, at least until he learned why the man had come to Midgar in the first place. The overwhelming feeling of protectiveness towards the older man was hard to shake off.

"Zack!"

Zack looked up and pocketed the PHS instinctively as Angeal moved towards him, the Buster Sword strapped to his back, a standard-issue SOLDIER broadsword in his hand. "Sorry I'm late," his mentor apologised.

Zack shrugged. "No problem! Is everything prepared for Wutai?" he asked, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. Angeal had told him three days ago that they were going to be dispatched to the front lines, and he'd endured rigorous training since then.

Angeal nodded. "We leave in a week."

The training room began to change, pixels moving together to form an image. Zack looked around, watching as the setting for their training ground materialized before his eyes. The metallic floor was replaced with uneven earth, and the glass walls turned into an endless stretch of trees with low-hanging branches. The light above them disappeared, replaced with an almost-natural moon that washed the grounds below with pale light. They were, Zack knew, on the unfriendly terrains of Wutaian forests.

"Take up your sword, Zack," Angeal commanded. Zack readied his sword, holding it out in front of him. His fingers spread perfectly on the hilt as he grasped it firmly, but not too tightly. Angeal nodded. "Now tell me. What do Wutaian rangers wield?"

"Daggers and curved blades," Zack recounted. "Some with bows and arrows, some with spears."

"Good. Now what's the most important rule for a SOLDIER's fighting skills?"

"To be versatile with different weapons and fighting styles."

Angeal nodded once. Much to Zack's surprise, his mentor threw down his broadsword and faced him, taking the stance of a fist-fighter. "The art of fist-fighting. The best weapon when you can find none," Angeal explained to the dumbfounded Second. "Attack me!"

The words were like a spell, forcing Zack to launch forward. He spun his sword wildly, his eyes observing his mentor closely as Angeal docked his strikes and proceeded into trying to land a few blows himself. Despite his big size, Angeal moved with the grace of a smaller man, and Zack found himself unable to make contact with his blade. Whenever his sword was close enough to hit his mentor, it would inevitably find itself swishing through thin air. Even the Buster Sword was unharmed – it was clear Angeal found dodging preferable as opposed to using the unwieldy sword as a shield. The fact that Angeal actually had a _choice_ between the two was unnerving.

Surprise crossed Zack's face and he leapt back just in time to avoid a boot from smashing his nose from below. His heart racing, adrenalin coursing through his veins, he landed on his feet and readied his blade again, only to find himself forced to dodge a powerful swing of his mentor's right arm. Zack kicked back, facing his mentor again.

Angeal returned to his ready stance. "Fighting with an unarmed enemy is different. You lack focus, Zack. Stop concentrating on a weapon that isn't there!"

The taller First sprang forth again and Zack moved back, dodging the blows. The two danced around the enemy grounds, Zack striking and missing, Angeal landing blow after blow. It didn't take long for Zack to lose his breath, to find his breathing shallow instead of composed. He couldn't understand the magic Angeal was playing with... why his sword wouldn't even connect when he had moved so quickly and aimed correctly. He normally took his mentor by surprise in sword fighting... why was it different now, when Angeal had no weapon to play with?

A punch connected with his shoulder, another on his chest, sending him back. Zack's right leg shot out and he kicked hard against the earth, striking dangerously now towards his mentor. Impossibly, his blade met thin air yet again. He couldn't understand it. Zack was _sure_ he had timed the strike right, that he would have made contact. But he didn't. Puzzled, he barely dodged a punch to his left and he spun out of the way, facing his mentor again. His chest heaved, and he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Search for it, Zack!" Angeal taunted him further, striking out with his right hand. Zack ducked and leapt into the air, bringing his sword down, which Angeal easily avoided. He was losing the spar to his strong mentor. It went against all logic, against everything Zack had believed in, to be losing such a fight. He was holding the weapon! His mentor was weaponless! And yet, Zack was on the losing side. A kick to his side sent him rolling on the ground and he halted, his left hand shooting out to steady himself.

"You know, Angeal," Zack panted, launching forwards and swinging his sword toward Angeal's side, which the man avoided by dropping down and lashing out with his foot. "I'd say you're cheating." He leapt up as Angeal's foot threatened to sweep his feet from under him and lashed down with his sword again. The blade clashed against the earth, bringing up a cloud of dust that stung his eyes.

Angeal chuckled as he straightened, his fists readied. "Says the one with the weapon," he taunted, launching forwards again. Zack was forced to use his arms to block the blows, and somehow manoeuvred his sword to hit his mentor, but with no success.

"It's not fair," Zack complained, ducking low to avoid a dangerous swing aimed to his head. He lashed out towards his mentor's abdomen, but Angeal managed to twist around just in time, much to his dismay. Zack clenched his jaw. His mentor smiled, landing another blow to Zack's arm. The young Second groaned as he leapt away. He would turn _blue_ by the time they were dispatched to Wutai.

A strong kick to his side sent him spiralling and Zack landed on the ground with a startled cry, the blade flying from his hand. A low sound of aggravation escaped him as he came back on his feet again. Frustration was beginning to build in the young Second as he tried to locate an opening – any opening – for him to strike... and that was when he realised his mistake.

In fighting against Angeal, who wielded no weapon, it didn't occur to him that Angeal was left completely open. Even the fists serving as Angeal's weapons were his weak points, for they were vulnerable to damage and pain. It was no wonder then that Zack hadn't managed to land any blows. He had aimed for the place where Angeal's sword would be, and that was where he had been wrong. He was supposed to aim for the body itself, especially when facing an enemy. Understanding washed over the young Second, and he clenched his fists.

A strong sensation came over Zack as his body was surrounded by a sudden aura of blue and white. Sword gone, Zack launched forwards and landed blow after blow on his startled mentor, kicking once before landing lightning strikes with his bare fists. There was a finishing move, he knew – launching towards an opponent, activating a Fire materia with the strike to create an explosion... but this he skipped, and he landed on the ground, facing his mentor, who was moving to get back on his feet. They were both breathing deeply, but Angeal was clearly breathless.

"Zack," Angeal said slowly, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. "Where did you learn that move?"

Zack wanted to think it was a combination of the blows Angeal had demonstrated, but he knew it wasn't. "I think I saw you using it against a Grand Horn," he answered.

Angeal paused, and was quiet for so long Zack thought he had made some sort of mistake. Maybe it wasn't a Grand Horn. A Behemoth, then? A Dark Dragon? A Dorky Face?

"Zack." Angeal's voice interrupted his string of recounting monster names. "You can copy people's limit breaks?"

"What?" Zack stared at his mentor, uncomprehending. "What are you talking about?"

"What was supposed to come after the last punch, Zack?" Angeal asked, crossing his arms.

Zack shrugged. "A last punch, with a Fire. It should cause an explosion... right?"

Angeal whistled. "Good thing you stopped before that part."

"I don't get it," Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. "What does it mean?"

"It means, Zack," Angeal said, smiling now, "that I have to be careful with you from now on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** Another unexpectedly long chapter. O: I am surprised. Take careful note on what happens in this chapter. This is where all the fun begins. Credit to **ScribeOfRED** for beta-ing. Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

"Here is your room. Do you need anything else?"

Cloud walked into the small enclosure, the place appearing more like a cave than an actual 'room'. Then again, in the rift that gave Cosmo Canyon its name, all the rooms were exactly that: large holes that had been dug out from the side of the canyon, serving as homes, inns and shops. A thick curtain, woven together by strands of yellowing grass, would ensure privacy in the small cave – not that anyone would eavesdrop had he brought along a companion. The people of Cosmo Canyon had strong honour, the trait passed down by the old canyon's ancient race that was deemed as protectors of the land. He would be safe here.

He turned to Nanaki, a small smile on his lips as he shook his head. "Thank you."

The red warrior stared at him, intelligent red eyes studying him closely. "It would be advisable if you do not wander alone. The villagers don't trust you, even though grandfather does."

Cloud needed supplies, but he didn't voice this to Nanaki. He was sure, over time, the red warrior would obligingly accompany him to the shops. Walking over to the low bed (the mattress made of soft ferns, covered with a thick wool blanket), he took off his harness and sat down. He leaned forward to rest First Tsurugi against the foot of the bed and turned to Nanaki. Despite his words, the red warrior hadn't left. He was still watching him.

"Why does grandfather trust you like that?" he asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"I don't know," Cloud answered at last.

"What do you need with him?"

"I need his help." He hesitated. "The Planet is dying."

Nanaki stared. The man, so strange and unreadable, was hard to trust. But his words were unusual, and despite himself, the red warrior settled onto the floor as he regarded the man. "Grandfather said the Planet is in pain," he said, his voice quiet. He knew the villagers wouldn't appreciate him repeating Bugenhagen's words to an outsider. Cloud surprised him by nodding his head. "How can grandfather help you?"

"He can tell me what I need to do," Cloud responded. "I'm here to save the Planet. Danger is coming."

"What makes you think so?"

It was difficult to try and talk to Nanaki, to somehow convince him of the peril that was threatening the Planet, yet not reveal where he had come from. Bugenhagen's words echoed in his mind... that he wasn't in the past at all, but in the present. _His _present, for he could never bring the Zack and Aerith he knew back to life... Cloud stared at the red warrior, wondering what he could say. He didn't _think_ danger was coming. He _knew_. He knew, just as sure as he knew he was brought here to do something about it. Faced with someone with so much pride and honour, Cloud wondered if Nanaki would understand if he told his story. It was difficult, yet he was certain he could trust the red warrior. How would Nanaki try to betray him, anyway? By going to ShinRa? Allying with Sephiroth? Such thoughts were madness – utterly impossible.

Cloud sighed. "Never mind," he said, dismissing the red warrior by turning his face away.

Nanaki grunted. Anger flashed in his red eyes as he turned, his tail waving once in his annoyance. Cloud sympathised, knowing that the villagers treated the red warrior like a pup... and knowing that right now, he wasn't doing any better than the villagers themselves.

As Nanaki took a step to leave, Cloud found his lips moving without his permission. "JENOVA!"

Nanaki stopped, turning his head slightly to peer at Cloud over his shoulder.

Cloud averted the red warrior's gaze, silently cursing himself for his weakness. "You call her the 'Calamity of the Skies'. I'm looking for her."

"Why?" Nanaki asked, turning to face the blond man once more. "What would you want with such a beast?"

"I want to defeat her."

Cloud watched as Nanaki walked back into the room, his tail pulling down the curtain to ensure they were both left alone. There was no turning back now, Cloud decided. He needed allies, as Bugenhagen had pointed out earlier, and Nanaki was one ally he didn't want to lose. He had few options. Tifa was far too young in this timeline, and Yuffie was even younger. Aerith had sacrificed too much, and Cid was probably still working under ShinRa, trying to live his dream as the exceptional pilot he was. Reeve, without a doubt, was out of the question. Barret, too, would be living his life in peace right now, and Cloud would loathe taking the burly man along to fight an enemy that he didn't need. He was left with Nanaki, and later, Vincent. The image of a diligent fighter appeared before his eyes, young with long, spiky black hair... but Cloud pushed the thought away quickly. Zack, too, had sacrificed too much in his previous life.

Cloud didn't even want to consider Genesis in his list of options.

Nanaki settled back on the rough clay ground, his eyes curious and wary. "The Calamity is gone. It is but a legend."

Cloud shook his head. "A group of ShinRa scientists have discovered her, but kept it secret. They believe she is an Ancient... and they performed human experiments in order to recreate Ancients... but something went wrong. She's too dominant. And she'll take hold of a powerful SOLDIER and use him as a vessel to try to destroy the world."

"What do you mean, she _will_? How do you know it will happen?"

Cloud provided no answer to this.

"Who are you?" Nanaki pressed. His tail moved, the flamed tip pointing upwards slightly as if he was baring his fangs at him. Cloud thought he could smell the red warrior's frustration rolling off his thick fur. "What do you do?"

"I was a mercenary," Cloud answered, feeling a small pang of uneasiness in his chest. "A few years ago... I worked under ShinRa. A... friend... of mine was experimented on. He was injected with JENOVA cells. And there's a risk that he'll lose to her... that her hold on his mind will be too strong. She will use him. He's strong." _He's legendary... He was my hero. And I wanted to be like him._

There was a long silence following his words. Cloud turned his eyes to the ceiling, studying the smooth red clay. When Nanaki spoke, Cloud couldn't tell if he believed him. "So you're going to look for the Calamity and destroy her? And you think grandfather knows where she is?"

"No." Cloud's gaze turned to his hands, the gloves he had left at Aerith's church still finding no replacement. He took a brief moment to study them. After so many years of sword fighting, his hands had been permanently calloused, marked with deep grooves of one who had mastered the art of survival. His mind, however, saw something else... beneath the skin were deep cuts and puncture marks made by needles injecting mako and JENOVA cells. Mako enhanced healing had wiped any physical traces of this. "I think Bugenhagen knows how to defeat her."

"You talk as if you have fought her before," Nanaki observed. "You have a great deal of courage. Why have you taken it upon yourself to destroy the Calamity?"

_Because if I hesitate like I did before, Aerith will die... Because I am not weak... Because I've failed before... Because I want to save everyone... Because that's why I'm here..._

Nanaki nodded when Cloud didn't answer his question. "You have reasons you cannot reveal. I will respect that. You are strange, but grandfather obviously trusts you. And for now, I will not question that," he said, standing again.

Cloud could only watch wordlessly as Nanaki left, leaving him once again in peace. He exhaled slowly and lay down on the bed, turning his eyes onto the ceiling.

A question lingered in his mind, the same question that had plagued him his entire life.

Where was Sephiroth now?

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly, almost painfully. Cloud took the time to resupply (once Nanaki was persuaded that he meant the villagers no harm) and he was generally trusted after a day in Cosmo Canyon. The villagers learned to ignore him – some even took interest in him as Bugenhagen's apparently long-lost friend. Cloud spent most of his time attending to Helio, looking after the golden chocobo as well as sharing relevant information about the species to the chocobo trainers of Cosmo Canyon. Most were impressed with his knowledge, but Cloud had spent months, if not years, training his own chocobos in his previous timeline. Knowledge was something he had an abundance of, and the subject was among the few that he could talk at length with people. He shared little else about himself apart from that.<p>

In the four days since he'd arrived, Cloud hadn't seen Bugenhagen, save for their talk the first afternoon. The old man had locked himself up in his observatory, refusing anyone who came to visit. The only thing he didn't refuse was food, sent regularly by a woman Cloud didn't know. Cloud felt reassured, at the very least, that the old man wasn't starving himself. Most of his own time was spent in his room, usually with Nanaki, who often came to learn of his previous life and travels – this information he parted very little, but enough to satisfy the red warrior.

Nanaki had learned quickly that Cloud talked more on practical subjects like monsters and sword fighting than his past life or motivations.

"So your sword... It can turn into something else?" Nanaki had guessed one late evening at a clearing near the centre of Cosmo Canyon. Cloud had been swinging First Tsurugi in a variety of different arcs, playing with the sword's speed and weight as he practiced his swordplay.

Cloud was impressed. Not many people could guess First Tsurugi's unique abilities based on glance alone. He shook his head. "Close. First Tsurugi can split into a few different blades. Easier when you're fighting against more than one opponent."

The red warrior nodded, admiring the sword. "It splits into different swords?"

"Different blades," Cloud corrected. "Not all of First Tsurugi's blades are swords."

"You have experimented with different weapons, then?"

Cloud smiled. "Too many."

Throughout the four days, Bugenhagen's words of needing an exceptional magic-wielder echoed in Cloud's mind. It pained him to remember that out of all of his comrades from AVALANCHE, the one who possessed the greatest skill in magic was Aerith. She had been admittedly terrible in wielding a weapon, but her magic usage was remarkable, especially in healing. Cloud himself possessed great skill with materia, but his abilities were significantly inferior compared to the fallen Ancient. While he had been quick to master magic and summons (Yuffie had been quicker to master Command materia), he could do little more than to bring forth the power of the magical orbs. Even then, it was usually if he couldn't hold back the enemies with his sword. It was Aerith who knew, almost instinctively, what combinations of materia worked best in a battle, what enemy skill she could learn and utilise.

When Aerith had died, it was Nanaki who took interest in magic. But before that, the red warrior had only basic knowledge in materia usage, and he had taken a long time, past Meteor even, to master different materia types.

_Maybe Nanaki can help..._ Cloud thought, absently tapping his fingers against his knee that was drawn close to his chest as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He didn't want to ask the red warrior to join him, but he couldn't deny that he _wanted_ Nanaki by his side. In terms of magic abilities, Cloud far surpassed Nanaki. But even with his knowledge on summons and magic, he wondered if maybe he still wasn't capable of performing the magic that was needed to defeat JENOVA. His eyes turned to the red warrior, who sat idly by the entrance to his room. Cloud didn't know if Nanaki was guarding him or keeping him company.

"Are you interested in magic?" he asked.

Nanaki glanced at him, the long fur on his neck bristling. "My knowledge on materia is very limited. Perhaps one day I might try to uncover the secrets of the Lifestream, but right now, I am training to become a warrior. A better warrior than my cowardly father ever was."

Cloud bit his tongue. He had forgotten that Nanaki had yet to learn of Seto's true fate. He diverted the topic. "Being a great warrior does not depend on strength alone," he reminded.

"I see you possess a lot of materia," Nanaki remarked, eyeing First Tsurugi. There was a tiny gleam from the filled materia compartments – only an eye trained to spot materia would see it. Cloud nodded approvingly. "I am willing to learn if you are willing to teach me what you know."

"Have you any experience in using any?"

"Lightning. I have used very little more than that."

A sudden rustling interrupted their conversation. Cloud and Nanaki turned to the entrance. Eyes watchful, Cloud tensed when the curtain was swept to the side, immediately relaxing when Bugenhagen peered from the small gap. The old man had seemingly materialised in front of their eyes, bobbing up and down on his levitating, green ball.

Nanaki leapt onto all fours. "Grandfather!"

"Come with me," Bugenhagen said quietly, his eyes on Cloud. "Both of you."

Cloud and Nanaki exchanged glances. The red warrior caught up to his grandfather without words, and Cloud took care to strap First Tsurugi into its harness before following the two. Bugenhagen led them through the deserted red corridors, up a flight of stairs and into his observatory. The man was oddly quiet, almost passive even. It was unlike the wise man to be so quiet, and by the time they reached the observatory, Cloud was feeling uneasy. He could only watch as Bugenhagen floated to the door, closing it behind them, before moving to the lever. The lights switched off, the floor shuddered and ascended, and once again, they were surrounded by endless stars in the dark night. Cloud took a moment to enjoy the tranquility that he had often felt in the place. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft breeze touch his cheek, and inhaled deeply. He could smell something like metal... and something lighter. Like flowers... Aerith's flowers. He opened his eyes and began to pace slowly around the room.

Bugenhagen turned to Cloud. "What do you know of the Lifestream, Cloud?"

"Only what you have told me before," Cloud answered, halting to face the old man. "The Lifestream is a collection of souls in this Planet. They're the soul's memories and consciousness. When someone is born, a part of the Lifestream goes out to that person, becoming their soul, and when they die, that Lifestream returns to the Planet. The Lifestream protects the Planet. It's the Planet's life... and when it's sucked away, the Planet will die."

Bugenhagen nodded slowly. "Correct, but not entirely right. The Lifestream isn't the Planet's life. The Planet can still live without the Lifestream, but not for long... It will become undernourished, and will eventually die." He waved his hand in front of him. The stars around them suddenly travelled at light speed until they focused on one lone Planet... their Planet. It hovered in the air between the three, and Cloud watched as an image of the Lifestream was projected, circling around the Planet. The image zoomed in further, until Cloud could see a little girl standing on top of the large sphere. "Are you aware, Cloud, of a Lifestream that exists in our bodies?"

Cloud nodded. Vincent's words echoed in his mind: '_Geostigma... seems to be caused by an overworked system trying to remove foreign cells from your body. There is a flow inside our bodies similar to the Lifestream... and that stream fights evil substances that have invaded our body._' He raised his hand as an image of the Lifestream appeared, moving through the vast space filled with stars, and attempted to touch the green stream. Unsurprisingly, his hand went right through the wisps, and the artificial Lifestream began to circle his body.

Bugenhagen spread his arms wide. "Our body is separate to the Lifestream that exists within it... just as how the Lifestream is different from the Planet. You see, Cloud... when the body is tired, it sleeps. When it needs energy, it eats. When it wants knowledge, it learns. But what keeps us alive is the Lifestream flowing in us... However, the Lifestream by itself is nothing. It only _is._ So it needs a vessel for it to work, and that vessel is our bodies.

"It is the same with the Planet. When we die, our bodies dissolve... The Lifestream goes back to the main Lifestream, and our physical bodies return to the Planet, to nourish it and make it grow. The body's Lifestream, returning to the Planet's Lifestream, provides the Lifestream with knowledge on what it has learned before: The advancements we've made, the mistakes we need to correct... so when a new child is born, he will already have an intuition of what he needs to do, the role he needs to play to make sure the Planet keeps on living.

"When the Planet is in danger, it is important to understand that the Lifestream, too, is in danger. But the two work separately to try and protect themselves. The Planet has guardians called WEAPONS, sleeping deeply within the Planet until it is time for them to awaken. The Lifestream, however, produces something else to ensure that it is kept safe."

Cloud dropped his hand as he watched the artificial Lifestream envelope the Planet in front of them. "Holy," he whispered, understanding dawning on him. Materia, after all, originated from the Lifestream itself. He quickly shook away the image of Aerith kneeling on the altar, praying for the power of the Holy to stop Sephiroth.

"Ho-ho-hoo!" Bugenhagen floated higher into the air, his voice echoing around them. He looked down on Cloud, wise eyes twinkling in delight. "I see you know a lot! Yes... the White Materia is the most powerful materia. It is the beauty that the Lifestream has created to protect itself. Sometimes, what the Planet wants and what the Lifestream wants can be different."

_Geostigma_, Cloud thought. _The body's Lifestream worked to eliminate JENOVA's cells... but the body isn't strong enough against the sickness. So it dies. When Kadaj took control of the children, he took control of their minds... of their __very_ _bodies, to willingly follow JENOVA and end the pain._

"The Ancients," he murmured, the image of Aerith clear in his mind. "They speak with the Planet."

"That is correct," Bugenhagen answered. He waved his right hand, and at once, the painful cries of the Planet echoed around the room. At first, the sound was low, almost unnoticeable, but then it grew louder, until the very air seemed to reverberate with their screams. A chill ran down Cloud's spine, and he could see Nanaki's fur bristling. Bugenhagen raised his voice. "The Ancients have the power to speak with the Planet. Through the Planet's cries, they find out what the Planet needs, whether the Planet is in pain or not... And from there, they speak with their ancestors, who then, in turn, influence the Lifestream and try to control it to work to mend the Planet."

That made sense. Aerith, after death, had always been near in the form of a soul from the Lifestream... She was there when he had fallen into the mako pool, and had kept him sane and alive as he struggled between life and death before Tifa came to pull him back into the living world. Cloud knew it was Aerith who had summoned the Lifestream during Meteor, for he had felt her presence, just like everyone else... and she was there to help him fight Geostigma, to give the cure that came from the Planet itself.

"The Ancients... they're the link between the Planet and the Lifestream," Cloud said, trying hard to keep his attention away from the screams of the Planet. He walked over to another solitary planet, this one glowing a strange shade of crimson, and tried to touch it. His fingers went through the image.

Bugenhagen floated back down until he was level with the blond man. His hand rested on Cloud's arm, his eyes soft and his tone gentle. "Exactly. Now, Cloud... how did you come here? What happened in your timeline that resulted in you arriving here?"

Cloud drew back from the touch, his hands clenched into fists as he took two steps back. He cast a glance at Nanaki, who was now eyeing him with interest. The red warrior had been silent throughout the whole conversation, listening intently to a discussion he knew he had no knowledge or part in. Cloud had taken care to keep himself from revealing his true story, but, looking at Bugenhagen's knowing expression, he now knew this was the best option he had. He wanted Nanaki to remain as his comrade, even in this timeline, and trusting him was the one thing he needed to do... and would do without second thoughts. He knew that reciting the story was more for Nanaki's benefit than Bugenhagen's, who would most likely know what he needed to know from the Planet itself.

Cloud inhaled deeply, feeling his fingernails dig deep into his coarse palms. "JENOVA has been rediscovered by a group of ShinRa scientists. In my timeline, they used JENOVA to create a man named Sephiroth... a gifted fighter, who fell under JENOVA's control. JENOVA used him as a vessel and took hold of the Black Materia to summon Meteor to destroy the Planet. She wanted to wound the Planet so the Lifestream would gather at the Planet's wound, and use the energy to reign over the universe. We fought her." Cloud turned his eyes on Nanaki. "And won. But in stopping Meteor, the Lifestream came out because Holy was too late to stop it. The Lifestream, which contained JENOVA cells, touched many people and created a disease called Geostigma. Three Sephiroth remnants tried to use Geostigma to create a reunion... to summon JENOVA and recreate Sephiroth, but they failed. Aerith... an Ancient who died when were fighting Sephiroth, gave us the cure to Geostigma."

"How did JENOVA's cells join the Lifestream?" Nanaki wondered aloud, his head tilted slightly.

"It was before the battle... A part of her body fell into a mako reactor," Cloud answered, averting Nanaki's gaze. For a moment, he was silent, reliving the horrors of Nibelheim that had destroyed and saved his life. He remembered running into the reactor, finding Zack lying unconscious and Tifa gravely wounded... He remembered taking up the Buster Sword, using it to stab his hero... It was ironic how JENOVA had turned his hero into a monster, yet at the same time, ended up being the one factor that had saved his life. When he ran back to Tifa, Sephiroth had used the last of his strength to slice JENOVA's head from her body with Masamune. Zack, weakened, had urged Cloud to 'finish him off', which Cloud did by wielding Buster Sword once again... but he had lost. He had been impaled by the sharp Masamune, and, hanging over the edge of the platform, had felt a strange sensation in his body.

The JENOVA cells, which had coated Masamune when Sephiroth had cut off the alien's head, had reacted with his body. Instead of mutating his cells, they somehow worked together. Cloud, a lowly trooper with no mako in his body, should have died. But something had happened... JENOVA's cells had enhanced his body, just as it enhanced the best of SOLDIER... and instead of dying, it had given Cloud the last ounce of strength necessary to grasp Masamune tightly and fling the general into the reactor. Sephiroth had been holding JENOVA's head at the time. It was Cloud himself who had contaminated the Lifestream with JENOVA in the first place...

He was such a failure. He had always been one.

Cloud shook his head and paced away from the two. He stopped in front of the Planet. The little girl seemed to be smiling at him, and he was suddenly reminded of Marlene. "A few months had passed since the Geostigma crisis, and I went to Aerith's church. The water, the cure that came out from the ground to treat Geostigma, turned into the materia. I can't remember anything after that... except waking up near Midgar, already in the past."

"Ho-ho-hoo! I see now!" Bugenhagen boomed, throwing his hands into the air. "You have fought for the Planet before. It is only fitting that the Lifestream sees you as its protector, now that the power of Holy has been used."

"Wait," Cloud interjected quickly, facing the old man again. "I'm not alone." Bugenhagen blinked. "There is another who was sent back... a SOLDIER named Genesis."

"And you know this man?"

"Not until I came here. He said he was sent by Minerva." Cloud himself had no idea who Minerva was, but from how Genesis spoke, it seemed as though he _should_ have known. Bugenhagen suddenly looked grave. "Who is Minerva?"

Bugenhagen turned and floated towards the red Huge Materia. "Ho-hoo... I see now. The Planet is in terrible danger, then, to be acting again. Minerva is the Planet itself."

"The Planet?"

"Yes." Bugenhagen's hand moved to the Huge Materia, playing with the air surrounding it, not quite touching the crystal itself. "When in the form of a human, the Planet assumes the role of a woman... Such is the legend of the Planet. We call her Minerva." Cloud stared at the man, uncomprehending. "I believe the Planet works separately to the Lifestream, but it is a strange coincidence that both events happened at the same time. You see, I believe the Lifestream has twisted the past timeline and warped it in such a way that you, Cloud, remain unaffected while the rest changes. You were, so to speak, 'sent back'. Did this happen to Genesis?"

Cloud turned his gaze to the stars above him, remembering the conversation he had shared with the crimson SOLDIER. "No. Genesis returned to his old body."

"And such is the power of the Planet. It has no control over the passage of time. Time is created by Lifestream. The Planet acts only as a vessel, which continues to live through time _because_ of the Lifestream's presence. But the Lifestream has no power over a vessel, and so, it could not send you to your old body. What it could do was to move time forwards to meet you," Bugenhagen explained. "This is interesting, indeed. You must make him your ally, Cloud, for you will both work towards saving the Planet, and the Lifestream. The two, even though they act separately, are one. There cannot be one without the other, for if that happens, we, those who live on the Planet, will cease to exist."

Bugenhagen took the red Huge Materia from where it was hovering, then moved to the blue, yellow and green crystals. Their shapes were odd, each different to the other, but still holding the significant beauty of an item that had the magic of the Lifestream within it. He floated back to Cloud and held them out.

Cloud looked up at Bugenhagen, surprised.

"These are weapons provided by the Lifestream to you, Cloud. When the time comes, the magic will work to summon the Lifestream's greatest power and wisdom to defeat the Calamity."

"What about the Planet?"

"That is for your friend to decide," Bugenhagen answered. "If he has been sent back by the Planet, he will know what he needs to do. Seek him. Ally yourself with him. There is a reason why the two of you are here at the same time."

"Thank you," Cloud answered, taking the four Huge materia in his hands. He pocketed them, making a mental note to find something where he could secure them more safely later. Bugenhagen rummaged the left sleeve of his dark blue robe and returned Aerith's materia – this which Cloud gripped tightly in his hand, finding the cool orb against his skin soothing. Though he had close to no answers on how he was going to defeat JENOVA, he understood more than he originally knew. He knew he wasn't alone. The lights turned off, and they were once again in Bugenhagen's room. Cloud turned to leave, hesitated, and spun back to face the old man. "Genesis... was one of the few who were experimented on with JENOVA cells. If he returned to his old body, wouldn't that mean he can be used by JENOVA, too?" he asked, more to himself than to Bugenhagen. "Why did the Planet send him back?" _Why didn't she send Zack?_

Bugenhagen shook his head. "Not everything can be understood before its time, Cloud. The Planet has its reasons. There must be something that Genesis has, which others do not. Seek for it, Cloud. You must understand everything in order to defeat the Calamity, for the Calamity is a powerful foe with high intelligence."

Cloud nodded slowly. He turned to leave the room, and was surprised when Nanaki leapt in front of him. "I'll come with you," the red warrior declared.

"Ho-ho-hoo! Yes, that will be best. Go with him, Nanaki, and learn about the Planet you live in!" Bugenhagen seemed genuinely pleased. He bobbed over to the red warrior, placing a hand on his strong shoulder.

Cloud had no objections to that. Having a companion was definitely something he preferred in this new quest, and he nodded to the red warrior to signal his approval. As they walked out of Bugenhagen's observatory, Cloud wondered how Genesis would react if he came back and tried to 'ally' himself with the fiery man. He had, after all, escaped with little regard to the man's request that he wait for his help.

In any case, Nibelheim was still Cloud's next destination. He wanted to locate JENOVA, and he would feel much better facing Genesis if he had Vincent by his side.

* * *

><p>Nibelheim.<p>

A lone town, with nothing of interest to it except a repulsive mako reactor situated behind its mountain trails. Genesis peered from behind his rust-coloured hair at the ghost town, wondering why people would even want to live their lives in such horrendous living conditions. The mako stench, a mix of the smell of rotting corpses and pungent acid, was in the air, even from here, and Genesis barely refrained from covering his nose with his hand. He could even _taste_ the mako. The comforting air of Rocket Town, devoid of mako smell, had been rejuvenating, and having to face the putrid smell again was revolting. He never had gotten used to the stench, even after serving SOLDIER for so long.

The town appeared empty. Genesis strode past the small entrance (was it even _an_ entrance?) and stopped under the water tower situated in the middle of the town. The townsfolk had, of course, been alerted that SOLDIER was coming to combat the sudden increase of Nibelheim dragons, but did he not deserve at least a welcome? Genesis clenched his jaw, annoyed that his presence was not greeted. What ungrateful beings! He counted no more than fifteen solitary buildings surrounding the water tower, and saw no sign of life. There weren't even townsfolk spying at him from behind their curtains. He could have been a rock and the villagers would probably have been none the wiser.

Unamused, Genesis stalked off to where he could see a large, solitary mansion standing farther behind the town close to the foot of the mountain. He was told that the Nibel dragons were usually sighted at the mountain trail located to the mansion's left, and he would see to it that the dragons were annihilated. Perhaps that would earn him respect, perhaps a little food and water and a comfortable room in the inn. He wouldn't mind tasting Nibelheim delicacies... if there were any in this small, forgotten place. He longed for a watery, sweet Banoran white.

He had sent the other SOLDIERs back to headquarters, insisting that he was capable of handling the dragons alone, and the Seconds and Thirds were eager to allow him to have his way. Nibel dragons were famous for their ferocity, and Genesis welcomed the challenge. A chopper would come and greet him in three days to take him back to Midgar. Though he was eager to meet Cloud, he was also worried about Angeal, and wanted to return before the man's departure. If Cloud had truly gotten hold of a golden chocobo, Genesis was sure the man would turn up very soon, if he wasn't here already.

His lone footsteps echoed as he moved past the mansion towards the crevice between the mountains. Following the dark trail, Genesis kept his rapier ready, for there were a number of unworthy Firebombs and weak Death Claws foolishly lingering along the path that were easily killed with a swing of his blade, leaving behind the smell of putrid monster blood in the air. This was why he preferred to use magic, to kill without breaking the skin... but doing so was overkill to such pathetic creatures. Small mako pools decorated the trails, and after peering into one of them, Genesis considered reporting the exposure to the company. He could see potential problems rising if any townsfolk were foolish enough to fall into the mako pools and contract mako poisoning. He would run the idea past Sephiroth later.

It didn't take Genesis long to notice he was being followed.

For the second time in less than a week, he was disgusted to have his enhanced senses being looked down upon. The child could be thundering through a cave clanging pots and pans for all the silence he was trying to keep. The scuffling of feet were painfully audible, as well as the sound of rocks grinding together and the scrape of boots against the coarse surface of the trail. The child stumbled – Genesis heard a small cry of pain, and he rolled his eyes. He had been wrong – the voice was a girl's. _Even worse_.

Reaching a fork at the trail, Genesis turned, his eyes on the boulder where the child was hiding. "It's extremely rude to stalk," he reprimanded sharply.

Brown eyes peered at him from behind the boulder before the girl stepped out. The sight of her would have made Genesis cringe if he wasn't already annoyed with her behaviour. She was dressed in a sad excuse of a cowboy outfit, with long brown hair tied loosely behind her. She was young; he wouldn't put her age past fifteen if he were to take an educated guess. "I'm just following," the girl answered defiantly.

"And perhaps it would have been better if the monsters got to you," Genesis answered, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the girl start at his words and wondered if he had been unfortunate enough to find himself facing a coward.

The girl lowered her head, but the eyes were still angry. "I can fight," she hissed. "Who are you? Papa said SOLDIER is coming to clear the Nibel dragons."

"And that is I," Genesis replied, waving a hand as though he had just conjured himself up from thin air. "SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Your _papa_ has been _extremely_ helpful by providing me a guide to the dragons."

"The villagers are scared of coming out," the girl answered, turning her eyes away. Her hands were clenched tightly, her posture incredibly stiff. "They just stay in their houses. The dragons have been attacking a lot of people lately... and my friend was killed."

It was hard to sympathise with the girl, especially knowing that deaths caused by monsters occurred on a rather hourly basis. "My condolences for your loss," Genesis said smoothly, more out of formality than genuine sympathy. "You have not provided me with your name."

"Tifa! My name is Tifa Lockhart!" the girl answered. "I'll show you the way to the Nibel dragons."

How preposterous! A _girl_, acting as a guide for Genesis Rhapsodos? Genesis sneered at the thought, immediately dismissing her. "Go back home," he snapped, turning to walk up the right junction of the fork. Annoyance surging through him, he wondered what sort of parents would give the name _Tifa_ to a girl. Perhaps Nibelheim was famous for giving dreadful names to children. Cloud, Genesis knew, had come from Nibelheim himself. _I wonder... Maybe I will meet his younger counterpart here__.__ Perhaps he'll look more like the pathetic excuse of the trooper I remembered._

"You're going the wrong waaay!" Tifa sing-songed. Genesis halted in his tracks, thoughts interrupted, and glared over his shoulder at the girl. "I can show you the way. I know where they are. You're really going to kill them... right?" she asked, eyeing his rapier, almost as if expecting his sword to answer her. He looked down self-consciously at his blade, disgusted at the sight of monster blood that covered it. He nodded. "I want to help. They killed my friend."

Genesis sighed. It couldn't hurt, perhaps, to allow the young girl to guide him. She seemed adamant, and would follow him uninvited anyway. He waved his hand again, a silent command for her to lead him. She surprised him by sprinting towards the right fork, past him. "Follow me!" she demanded.

_In the name of the Goddess!_ Genesis clenched his hands and stormed after her, annoyed that he had been tricked so ruthlessly. Girls. _Women_. They were the downfall of men, who had mistakenly, idiotically devoted themselves to a being that was not the Goddess herself. Tifa kept herself two paces in front of Genesis, but soon fell in step beside him when the monsters began to ambush them. Genesis struck the creatures down easily, and noticed, at one time, Tifa bringing down a weak Death Claw herself. She was a fist-fighter, he noted, shaking his head at the thought. The girl was anything _but_ the Goddess. At least her method of fighting was cleaner than Zack's inelegant fighting style.

They moved through the trail, and went off the tracks after half an hour. The girl definitely knew her way, Genesis thought, moving easily past the dangerous terrains of loose stones and slippery mud. The air turned cold quickly, freezing wind biting his exposed skin. It made Tifa's cowboy outfit all the more ridiculous. Mako-enhanced, the chill wouldn't harm him in the slightest, but she was nothing but a low human. The climb up didn't faze him, but he realised Tifa was tiring fast. The cold might not have affected her, but the climb definitely was. She was, after all, just a little girl. But her eyes held that fiery determination of one whose resolve couldn't be shaken. Curiosity got the better of the crimson SOLDIER.

"Your friend... What happened to him?"

"He likes to wander the mountains," Tifa answered, clambering over a large boulder. "And one day, he just... disappeared. He didn't come back. We searched for him, but the villagers didn't want to go far. It must be the Nibel dragons. Cloud could've handled any Firebomb or Death Claw."

Genesis halted in his tracks. "Cloud?"

"That's his name."

"When was this?"

Tifa stopped and looked up, trying to come up with the exact time the boy had disappeared. "More than a month ago," she decided finally. "Things changed a bit here. There are a lot more mako pools around... Maybe something's up with the reactor. You should check it sometime," she said, moving forwards again.

So Cloud's young counterpart had disappeared, around the same time he had arrived. Genesis stored this information, deciding to ponder over it later. He didn't tell Tifa he was definitely going to check the reactor... but to find JENOVA, not to check for faults. When Tifa's steps finally slowed, he realised they had arrived at the nest. They were standing at the edge of a low cliff overlooking the mountains, perhaps twenty feet from the ground. Down below, he could see the mouth of a cave – the dragon's nest – and there was a clearing surrounded by trees in front of it. His hand shot out, resting it against the girl's shoulder. He placed a finger to his lips when she looked up.

"Hide."

Tifa's eyes widened. "You're going alone?"

Genesis nodded once, pointing to a canopy of bushes behind a large, round boulder to their left. "Wait there until I summon you, or you'll just get in my way," he ordered, smiling smugly now. Finally, a worthy opponent! He'd had enough of having his strength insulted by those Firebombs. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises... Nothing shall forestall my return,_" he recited, and stealthily demonstrated the true art of moving silently as he slipped down towards the cave.

Reaching the mouth of the cavern, he looked inside, unsurprised to see nothing past the pitch blackness inside. Dragons were highly intelligent creatures, and knew how to work with nature to their advantage. Even with his enhanced eyesight, the darkness was surreal, and he couldn't see any Nibel dragon lingering inside. The report had said that there had been a sudden increase, however, and he knew he was dealing with young dragons that had just hatched from their eggs and were beginning to learn how to hunt. It was a regular SOLDIER mission, though a highly classed one, as it wasn't common for Nibel dragons to breed. Their lifespan were long enough that they didn't need to produce offspring often.

A small fireball appeared in Genesis's hand, which he shot into the cave's mouth. Orange light flared inside, and for a quick moment, he spotted three dragons – one large, two small. There was a loud roar following the fireball; the dragons had been roused.

Smirking, he dashed out from the boulder he had been hiding behind and positioned himself directly at the mouth of the cave. The element of surprise was on his side and he blasted the cave's entrance with a powerful Firaga. The explosion was blinding, but Genesis was in his own element. He leapt up, already expecting the sudden snapping of jaws and sharp teeth which burst out from the explosion. A dragon was already onto him, and Genesis laughed once as he landed on the dragon's back, firing a powerful Thundaga through the dragon's spine.

The dragon shrieked, its body jerking and twisting painfully. Genesis leapt up, avoiding yet another set of clashing teeth that nearly missed his arm. The second dragon had joined the attack – a young one, just like the first. They were five times larger than him, still too small to have the chance of defeating him. This dragon had a reddish tinge on its hide, and was nearly twice his height. It thrust its head up, flinging him into the sky.

Now airborne, Genesis laughed. "_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_," he quoted. His rapier blazed into life and he twirled, bringing the sword down. It lodged itself against the scales, stuck deep in the dragon's shoulder. The Red jerked hard, and he fought to keep his grip on the hilt of his sword. His left hand came to life and he shot a powerful Ice towards the dragon's neck. The large, third dragon had not joined the fight – from the corner of his eye, he noticed that she had remained at the mouth of the cave, watching her offspring fight for their food.

A burst of heat alerted him of sudden danger. He was forced to release the rapier's hilt as a large ball of flames was hurtled his way. Landing roughly on the ground, he leapt to the side, just in time to escape the Black's claws from slicing him into two. Blizzaga and Thundaga shot forth, stunning the Black. The two were working together now, Genesis noted, trying to defeat a common enemy instead of fighting for the same prey. He cast an Ice and a weak Fire, distinguishing the flames that were licking his red coat. He stared at the burned patch for a moment, anger overcoming him.

"That was uncalled for," he hissed, readying his Lightning materia again.

The Red swooped low, and, barely ducking beneath the sharp fangs, Genesis's hand shot out and grasped the rapier's hilt. He was in danger of being thrown into the air again as the Red tried to shake him off, and he used the momentum to jerk the blade free from the dragon's scales. Hot, black blood showered the ground, spattering his coat, and Genesis leapt back, firing Ice attacks one after the other. The black was in the air, and with one powerful beat of its wings, was onto him, its jaws ready to sever him. Quickly, the crimson SOLDIER made a dash for the trees. He was small, and the branches would protect him and give him an advantage over the dragons.

Genesis gasped as a large ball of flame exploded in front two feet in front of him, nearly knocking him off his feet. The Black had seen where he was going, knew that it would put it at a disadvantage. It knew its environment. He leapt to his right, rolling on the coarse ground, missing the sharp claws as the Black swooped down upon him. He was not as lucky to avoid the dragon's wings, which slammed against his chest, stealing his breath and sending him crashing further against the ground. Deep grooves marked the earth, and he shuddered, trying hard not to imagine those claws making contact with his skin. He took in a shaky breath, his hand grasping his rapier's hilt again. The Red was moving quickly towards him. Cursing, he rose to his feet and braced himself, jumping up when the Red tried to fling him off his feet with its jaws. He landed on the Red's back and kept a firm hold on the left wing as the Red took off into the air. He was in more danger on the open ground than in the air.

The Red was shaking wildly, trying to throw him off. Genesis saw the Black coming his way, fangs bared. He avoided the first attack, kicking hard against the Red's back to drive the rapier into the Black's chest. Genesis grunted when the Black jerked around in agony, trying to shake the crimson SOLDIER off. His body slammed against the dragon's as he fought for control, the sharp scales slicing through his skin, hot, sticky blood – both his and the dragon's – drenching him. The smell was overwhelming; the taste even worse. He could feel the power of their wings and limbs, young as they were.

Hovering in the air, clinging onto his rapier's hilt for dear life, Genesis realised his time was running out. The mother was beginning to pace, eying the scene with interest. She would join the fight soon, if she was convinced her offspring couldn't win the battle.

Genesis cried out in pain as, in his distraction, he felt something sharp strike his back. The Red's tail, just as razor-sharp as its fangs, had lashed against him. Hot blood began to soak his shirt and coat and he was momentarily blinded by shock. Desperation kept him from releasing his rapier's hilt. Blinking, he shook his head to regain his focus and growled under his breath, tugging hard, swinging himself and releasing the rapier from the Black's chest. He kicked against the Black's shoulder, and, now airborne, turned to the two dragons. A blue and white aura surrounded his body and he spread his arms wide, muttering low words under his breath. Runes of glowing red surrounded the two beasts, forming something that looked strikingly like an alchemy circle – the oldest art of magic known to mankind. The words transformed, taking the image of LOVELESS' verses instead of magical runes, and he held his right hand high into the air. The magic burst into life, paralysing the dragons, and Genesis shot a powerful Firaga towards the two.

A large explosion enveloped the area, and Genesis was flung back. His back slammed painfully against the side of the cliff and he began to fall, sharp rocks jutting out from the side of the cliff shredding his back. He screamed as he hit the earth. The two dragons landed heavily on the ground after him, and he had barely been able to roll out of the way to avoid the Red from crushing him to death. A cloud of dust threatened to suffocate him. He coughed, spitting out blood and Goddess knew what else, his eyes shut tight to protect himself from the dust. He struggled onto his feet – the Apocalypse had successfully killed the two cubs. Curaga washed over his body, and Genesis readied his rapier again, facing the last dragon – the mother.

Dragons were intelligent creatures by nature, but mothers were especially protective over their eggs. With their hatched offspring, they were more lenient, believing that the young ones could fend for themselves... but kill a dragon's offspring, and the mother would normally fight until it either avenged the death of its young ones or perished trying. Genesis breathed deeply, eyes on the mother dragon as it circled around him, no longer paying attention to the fallen offspring around them. Blood still poured from his wound, though he could feel Curaga trying to work its magic. Fear surged through his veins – he didn't know how much damage he had endured, or if magic was even capable of healing him at this time. He cast an additional Regen onto himself and launched forwards towards the dragon, deciding not to ponder over the matter.

This dragon was more experienced in battles, and assessed the situation with more caution. It dodged Genesis's first attacks, trying to understand the rhythm between his strikes, to memorise the timing between his swings.

Genesis could see the intelligent eyes reading his movements. In battles with dragons, success was more often a question of speed and skill rather than brute strength. He immediately varied his fighting style, launching himself into the air, and fired a powerful Thundaga towards the creature's open mouth. It dodged just in time, the electricity hitting its shoulder instead.

Sensing that it could no longer read its enemy, the dragon kicked off from the ground, releasing a powerful fireball towards the crimson First. Genesis's rapier came to life, the red blade striking the fire attack, cancelling the magic, absorbing its element. The fireball was just a ruse, however, and he nearly lost his arm when powerful teeth threatened to catch him from behind. He swung his rapier, which the dragon clamped between its teeth, trying to shatter it with brute strength. Fear chilled him to the bone, counteracting the heat of the mako that ran through his veins, and he slammed his free hand against the dragon's jaw, sending another Thundaga jolting down its body. His rapier was released immediately, and he landed on the ground heavily, grunting as pain shot up his back. He dove out of the way as the dragon swooped down and struck the dragon again and again.

The scales were painfully hard, almost unbreakable under his weakened blows. His energy was draining fast, and he was now reduced to using his rapier's power, relying fully on the blade's own strength to attack the dragon's neck. It twisted and turned, flying up and diving down, lashing out with its jaws and tail – the Thundaga hadn't succeeded in doing anything but making it furious. Desperation and anger fueled the crimson SOLDIER and he braced himself as the dragon swooped down again. Kicking hard against the earth, Genesis landed on the dragon's back between its wings and drove the rapier deep into its spine. He cried out once, using all his conserved strength to drag the blade across the dragon's back, slicing through its scales, tearing its muscles and severing its veins.

The dragon shrieked, and Genesis was once again flung onto the ground, landing heavily on his right shoulder before he was flipped onto his chest. Breathing deeply, he activated another materia: Gravity – his last chance. Demi shot forth as the dragon charged towards him in a last, killing move. The magic enveloped the dragon, quickly sucking its life away, and he avoided the clash of fangs, the lower jaw slicing through his shoulder, and drove his rapier deep into the dragon's neck in a final blow. Fire burst forth from the dragon's jaws, shooting past his shoulder, and an explosion nearly blew him away as it struck the trees behind them. The dragon fell heavily onto the ground, nearly pulling the crimson First off his feet along with it.

He had won.

Genesis wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, tugging his rapier free from the dragon's chest. He staggered back, moving closer to the side of the cliff. "_Pride is lost... Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_

The pain in his back was blinding and Genesis collapsed onto the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** Wow. This update definitely took a while. Sorry about that, folks! Let's hope for a speedy update coming up after this! There are quite a few reviews/comments/PMs asking me about character development that will happen in PF, and while I do have a lot of ideas in developing the characters, there are also a few things I might have overlooked. So if you've come up with some sort of theory on how a character might change in the story, or maybe even ways I can develop the characters, please let me know. It'll be interesting to see how much the characters will change in the end. In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Credit to **ScribeOfRED** for beta-ing!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Propped up against the outer wall of the dragon's den, Genesis rummaged through his inner coat pocket and took out a precious vial of light blue Ether, feeling his breath coming to him at very short intervals – he only had one Ether left after this, and knew he needed to preserve what magical strength he had left. His hands shook violently as he tried to prise the lid off the accursed container, and he stopped, fearing he would spill the precious liquid**.** Forcing himself to breathe deeply, he willed himself to focus, taking considerable interest at the calm sound of water rushing somewhere in the forest, and eventually managed to uncap the vial with his teeth after a torturous few seconds of wrestling. He drank the Ether swiftly, swallowing the light taste of a liquid that felt more like air than water, taking pleasure in the coolness of its magic washing over his body, showering him with strength and a feeling of overall _freshness_. Rejuvenated, he cast a Curaga onto himself, gritting his teeth as the magic, fuelled with mako, began to work on mending his shredded skin and cracked bones. It took him several moments to realise that his body _was_ repairing itself, albeit slowly – either he was more gravely injured than he had thought, or degradation was slowly beginning to settle in. Genesis decided not to follow down the line of thought.

The sound of feet pattering against rock made him look up, but he wasn't alarmed. Tifa had left her safe haven behind the boulder and was running towards him, her right hand pressing her cowboy hat in place so it wouldn't fly away in her speed. She had, Genesis saw, hurt herself. There were light scratches on her arms, fine trickles of blood staining her white skin, which were also freckled with dust and grit – most likely caused by her hurry to get down from the cliff to reach him. At least she had the good manner to see him after he had so graciously saved her pathetic little town from the wrath of three Nibel dragons. She reached him, breathless, and dropped to her hands and knees in front of him.

"Are you alright? That was so dangerous! You should have called for help!" she cried out, lowering her eyes. "I thought you were going to _die_."

Genesis resisted the urge to snort. Three Nibel dragons couldn't _possibly_ kill him. He would sooner kill himself out of shame if that were the case. He had, during the battle, merely become distracted, which resulted in the large gash on his back... or at least he thought it was a gash. It was impossible to determine how serious his injuries really were, but he wasn't about to let Tifa examine him – especially not when there was a chance of degradation taking over his body. "Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, moving his body to test his back. He winced, grinding his teeth together to suppress the small cry of pain that nearly escaped his lips. It took him several moments before he could speak again. "Had I called for help from those moronic Seconds and Thirds, my chances would have plummeted if I had been facing a mere single dragon."

Tifa's brows pulled together, her lips forming a small frown. "Seconds and Thirds?"

"Rookies. They're useless and weak, and hinder me from doing my work."

"That's not nice! Maybe they just need more practice!" she argued.

He wasn't about to entertain her. _Minerva_, the child was absurd. So were the people Heidegger chose to moderate the SOLDIER entrance exams. So were the asinine ShinRa scientists who were supposed to make rookies powerful by injecting mako into the bodies of soldiers who had _passed_ Heidegger's disgraceful entrance exams. Originally, when Genesis had first discovered the power of JENOVA in his genes, he had been a _little_ more accepting towards the rookies, and had taken quite a number of them under his wing as his personal army. Their lack of JENOVA cells, he had told himself, was why they were so much weaker... but then he met Zack, had lost under the SOLDIER's hand so many times in battle, and knew that JENOVA had nothing to do with it at all. Those rookie Seconds and Thirds were naturally pitiable, and no amount of mako could ever cure them of that.

He didn't share this information with Tifa.

Grasping the hilt of his rapier, Genesis dug the tip into the ground and used it to climb onto his feet. He would have staggered, if not for Tifa, who suddenly leapt up and latched herself onto him.

Genesis looked down at her incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping you get back to the inn!" Tifa answered, her eyes wide. "You can't walk by yourself, can you?"

By this time, the Curaga's effects were starting to fade. Genesis clipped his rapier back onto his belt and released himself from her childish hold. "I can _walk_ perfectly fine," he answered, the pain in his back reduced to a dull burn now. By Minerva, once upon a time, he could even _fly_. Looking at the gorge they were in, Genesis frowned, suddenly missing his one blessed, cursed wing. It had been so much easier when he could fly through the malicious terrains of the Nibelheim Mountains. As it was, he didn't even have a proper mode of transportation now; not even one of those inelegant creatures Cloud had discovered to escape from the Turks. He had only his feet, and one obnoxious little girl to accompany him.

His clothing was filthy. Black dragon gore, mixed with his own scarlet blood had drenched the front of his crimson coat and he didn't need to check to know that the back was torn beyond repair. The leather felt hot and sticky against his skin, and the grit that clung to him felt coarse as he tried to rub it off his cheeks. He looked terrible – he was sure of it. Yet, though that thought _did_ bother him, he wasn't about to allow it hinder him from achieving his bigger objective. A part of him would love to follow that sweet sound of rushing water and clean himself, but there were far more pressing matters in hand. He felt light-headed – a sure sign he might collapse from shock or pain if he didn't move quickly.

He sighed. "Do you know the shortest way to the reactor from here?"

"Of course!" Tifa piped up. "Are we going to check it?"

"_I_ will be checking it, and _you_ will guide me there," he answered. The dull burn was distracting, and did nothing to improve his mood. "That place is one of ShinRa's top secret facilities. Outsiders are not permitted entry." In truth, he couldn't care less about allowing the whole town in the reactor, but if JENOVA was inside, he wanted to face her alone. He was determined to become the hero. The victory and glory of stopping the Wutai War was nothing compared to the success in defeating the Calamity of the Skies and becoming Minerva's saviour.

Tifa didn't look amused. In fact, Genesis thought she looked rather hurt. She was throwing him a defiant glare, which he ignored to observe the air around him, refusing to entertain the small feeling of guilt that was now washing over him. The girl, really, should head home. It was terrible enough he had allowed her to stay with three Nibel dragons so close by – she had been right when she said he could have died, and such a result would probably have cost her with her own life. He examined the terrains with his eyes, taking note of the direction of the cool breeze. He could navigate through the mountains with the help of the sun and wind change (SOLDIER had ensured he receive such navigational training) but it was simpler to have a knowledgeable guide. He turned his back on the girl and walked five steps forward, feeling the cold Nibelheim wind blow through his hair, stinging his cheeks but soothing his back – the wound, he suspected, must have closed by now.

"Alright. I'll take you there."

Whirling around, Genesis stared at her. The girl had a grudging look on her face, and she was staring at one of the bodies of the dragons that decorated the place. Her gaze moved to stare at his left shoulder, but before he read the emotions flitting across her young features, Tifa had turned around briskly, her long hair swaying behind her. "Follow me," she said commandingly. Even through her hurt, she was still as authoritative as ever.

And so, they set forth.

Genesis kept five feet behind her. His right hand lingered close to his rapier's hilt, but for a while, they were undisturbed. The battle involving the dragons had likely alerted this portion of the mountain range, and lesser monsters knew to keep away. Angered dragons were a threat to both humans and monsters, but three dead dragons would warn any sentient being within a wide circumference to keep away. Only the weakest of monsters appeared before them as they walked – mostly Firebombs, which were so dim-witted they'd self-destruct in a desperate attempt to defeat their enemies, but these were quickly conquered with a flick of his fingers and a weak Ice spell. He kept guard from behind, but allowed Tifa to have her spotlight when a monster obstructed their path from ahead. The girl had been walking stiffly – presumably still angry at him – and only after defeating a third Firebomb did her taut posture loosen into a stance Genesis associated with Angeal**.** She did have skill in fist-fights, he noted, but none that could truly save her from real harm. He still had to assist her from afar, which she seemed to accept resentfully.

"What is it about SOLDIER?" Tifa asked suddenly as the trail grew steep beneath their feet. It was an hour after their last exchange, and he decided she must have finally given up sulking. Rocks scrambled under her boots, and Genesis kept a wary watch to ensure she wouldn't slip and break her skull. "I mean... what's so good about it?"

There was nothing good about SOLDIER. They spawned monsters and infused mako in normal human bodies, turning them into half-monsters, if not real monsters. "SOLDIER makes you powerful. And with that power, you are given the capabilities to defeat your enemy."

"I can do that without being a SOLDIER," Tifa replied. Her hand shot out to grasp an odd-looking piece of wood jutting out from the soil, keeping her from slipping, and she released a small cry as she nearly lost her footing. The crimson SOLDIER stopped walking and watched as she regained her balance. It took a moment for her to speak, albeit shakily. "I can defeat monsters and protect people."

He frowned. He hadn't mentioned anything about _protecting_ people. All SOLDIER was good for was to protect the fat directors making all the decisions from the safety of their luxurious velvet sofas. _Real_ SOLDIERs, the type who weren't born from ShinRa alone, however, were different... "Your strength by itself wouldn't have allowed you to defeat the dragons," Genesis pointed out.

"It will be enough! One day," Tifa vowed.

The girl was amazingly hard-headed. Genesis raised his head, spotting a trail far ahead. They were nearly back to where they were earlier. He marvelled silently at the girl's copious knowledge of the mountain's terrains. She would have made a worthy scout.

The mountains, which were almost permanently dark like the Midgar wastes, seemed to glow an eerie teal aura. This was caused by the numerous mako pools that littered the area, but climbing from below, it struck Genesis how jarringly beautiful the place was. Trees were close to non-existent in this part of the mountains. There was nothing but grey and silver rocks, and ashen dirt and sand. He could see an occasional lone plant trying to fight its way through foreign territory, and the mako pools definitely provided an ethereal contrast against the darkness that consumed them, but the mountains were, in general, quite bare. He was extremely aware of how much his clothing stuck out compared to the drabness of the mountain, like a lone flame burning brightly in a pitch black cave, and suddenly wondered what time of day it was. He had entered the mountains just after dawn... it should be a few hours past noon now, though there was nothing in the sky to indicate the time.

Genesis's eyes flickered to his rapier and a small smile came to his lips. The sword was special – magical in its own way, as it had once had the ability of becoming an elemental blade until he had permanently sealed the fire element in the steel. He had found the sword in his adoptive father's study, and had taken it as his own, to use it as a weapon rather than an impressive display on the wall. He had never completely discovered the origins of the sword, though he was sure it had some connection to the Ancients; the inscription running down the length of the blade suggested as much. His adoptive father had been a scholar who was interested in magic and the history of the Planet. Amid his collection of books had been a tattered copy of LOVELESS – one of the few positive things that had come from his contrived father. Remembering the first time he had read through the play, Genesis inhaled and recalled the verses...

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end... the Goddess descends from the sky,_" he cited, his low voice carried by the wind. Gravel crunched under his blood-stained boots. "_Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss... her gift everlasting._"

They finally reached the trail. Tifa rested her palms against her knees and breathed deeply, fighting to catch her breath. Genesis was sure she was more than accustomed to wandering around the mountains, but even he knew that they had travelled far today. He motioned for her to rest, earning him a grateful smile as she took a seat on a large rock. He watched her as she took her hat off and placed it on the slab of rock beside her. She threw her head back, inhaling the mako-tainted air deeply, seemingly completely unaffected with the stench.

Genesis decided to enjoy their short break in a different way: he began to walk, circling the clearing they were in.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess... We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface; the wandering soul knows no rest_."

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked. She was watching him as he walked. Genesis ignored her and paced until he was at the very edge of the cliff, located on the left side of the trail they had been following. "It's dangerous."

Mako blue eyes gazed far at the mountains in front of him. The cry of the wind was eerie, sounding alive as it echoed around the tall peaks he faced. He inhaled sharply as his back pulsed, his fingers clenching slightly at the sudden pain. Closing his eyes, he took comfort in LOVELESS as he willed for the dull ache to ebb away. "_There is no hate, only joy... for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds... Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost; wings stripped away. The end is nigh._"

This time, Tifa remained silent. Genesis felt a small smile tug at his lips, the play successful in distracting him from his injuries. He raised his left arm and closed his eyes, imagining himself at one of Midgar's famous LOVELESS enactments. He envisioned himself on stage, speaking as the hero. "_My friend... __d__o you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a sombre morrow, no matter where the winds may blow__._" His voice was soft now, barely above a whisper. "_My friend, your desire... __i__s the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall... my return._"

There was a small gasp from behind him. "Wait –"

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_," Genesis recited, turning to face the young girl. "_There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface... quietly... but surely_."

For the next few minutes, silence consumed them both. Tifa, Genesis noted, had a peculiar expression on her face. She seemed thoughtful, as if she was turning LOVELESS's words in her mind, though he found that unlikely. Very few had the ability to fully appreciate the lines in the play. Very few knew of the wisdom that was contained in its remarkable words.

"Are you..." Tifa trailed off, hesitating. Genesis waited for her words. "Are you unhappy with SOLDIER?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think so?"

"Well... You didn't boast about using your power to protect people. Isn't that what SOLDIER is supposed to do? Isn't that why you're here?" she asked, her voice almost demanding now. She was definitely perceptive. Genesis kept silent. "You only said you can use your power to defeat your enemies... But... You don't choose your enemies, right? You were sent here by ShinRa."

A small laugh escaped his lips and he whirled, his back facing her once again as he stared at the mountains. "You are very young," he said, his right forefinger resting lightly on the rapier's hilt. He bowed his head, releasing a small sigh. "It is not SOLDIER I am unhappy with." It was his helplessness... his utter confusion on what he needed to do, why he was sent back. _Minerva... Will you honour me with your answers?_

"Cloud wanted to join SOLDIER... He told me before he disappeared," Tifa said quietly.

"Is that so?" Genesis mused, almost absently. He hadn't labelled Cloud as someone who would have the dreams of joining SOLDIER. He had been such a rotting trooper.

"Do you think he would have been strong enough to protect those he cares about?"

Tifa's tone was odd. Genesis turned, and Tifa ducked her head. Surely that wasn't a faint blush staining her cheeks? His instantly sobered at the sight. Cloud was such a ridiculous, chocobo-haired fool, and to have someone admiring him when he had been nothing but a weak _boy_ tore his insides. To have someone worry about such a lowly trooper! And yet, Minerva had said nothing, had given him no clues... His face scrunched in dislike and he immediately turned to the trail. "Let's go," he said promptly, taking quick strides to move down the trail. He didn't bother waiting to see whether she was ready or not. She needed to learn to toughen up. The sound of her footsteps echoed louder as she ran, quickly catching up to him.

"Sorry. Maybe I asked the wrong things," Tifa said, falling in step beside him. She was no longer running, but she wasn't walking either.

"You are wise to keep away from ShinRa," Genesis said gravely. The reactor began to loom closer as they moved. "The place is nothing but trouble, a den of monsters."

Mood soured, he stalked off quickly, desperate to eliminate JENOVA once and for all. He would love – more than an advantageous battle against Sephiroth, more than the glory of winning the Wutai War, more than a calm night in his room with an exquisite glass of Banoran wine and LOVELESS – to simply blow the alien into smithereens, and reduce the smithereens further into nothing but soot and ash and dust. His fingers tingled, and he thought he could sense his Fire materia silently begging him for action. It was just as well, Genesis assumed, that he was in Nibelheim and not at headquarters. Had he been in Midgar, he would most likely be unleashing his fury towards Sephiroth – that or terrorizing the useless Seconds and Thirds.

The ground evened as they approached the reactor. Gravel and small rocks were replaced with smooth sand and dirt. He stopped fifteen feet from the rusted metal staircase that led up to the entrance of the reactor and looked up. The reactor was old – one of ShinRa's oldest, if he remembered correctly. His eyes examined the building.

It was an old structure; the design was one of ShinRa's first, and by far the most dangerous for a mako reactor. There were no people here, no ShinRa workers operating the reactor. The building towered high above the large rocks surrounding the area, the grey mountains that loomed even higher behind it giving it an eerie presence. ShinRa's red logo, painted on the side of the cylindrical building, shone proudly, appearing very alien in contrast to the white and grey in the area, and the green mako tinge in the air. The stench was indescribable. Genesis was partially grateful that the smell of blood was stronger on him than the stink of mako in the air. In a way, that provided him with a little comfort than needing to face the full blast of the putrid smell, but at the same time, the stench of blood was even worse. He coughed and moved the back of his right hand against his mouth, tasting the coppery flavour of blood on his lips, mixed with the decayed taste of mako. It was just as well, Genesis thought, that he had not had a proper meal in days.

Beside him, Tifa was grimacing. She did not move her hand to block away the stench, however, and he silently applauded her resilience. Still, she had the blessing of not having mako enhanced senses, so the stench was probably a far cry from what he could smell. She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Am I supposed to stay here?"

"Of course," he answered, lowering his hand. He moved to the metal staircase. "I will not be long."

"The monsters might come," Tifa protested.

He sighed. From her tone, he could very well tell that she wasn't afraid of the monsters – she was merely conjuring excuses so she could follow along. "Shout if you're in danger."

"You might be too late."

_Minerva_. He whipped around, glowing blue eyes glaring daggers at the defiant little girl. He walked over to her, ensuring he was close enough that his height loomed over her small body. "Are you capable of using magic?" he asked bitingly.

"Of course! I've had a lot of practice before, and I can handle anything that might be in _there_," Tifa said, pointing towards the reactor.

"Good." Genesis eased his Lightning out from his rapier's materia compartment and dropped it into her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes widening. "I will be very safe inside that reactor, rest assured. So any scary monster you can handle in there, you can handle out here. That materia is mastered, and I want it back. Use it if you must," he said smugly, smirking when she glared at him, her jaw clenched together. She blinked several times, and he wondered if she was stopping herself from crying. The thought disturbed him. He paused and dug into his coat, producing his last vial of Ether – this, too, he gave to the girl, a small apology. "Now, wait here."

Tifa said nothing. Genesis could sense the waves of anger rolling off her body as he turned and climbed up the staircase. His boots clanked against the metal as he reached the entrance. The yellow and black tape outlining the door was like a warning sign, telling him to keep away from the nightmares further beyond. He ignored this, and tapped in the bypass codes at the numerical keypad located on the wall. The door slid open, and without another glance back at the trying girl, he entered.

It wasn't his first time inside the reactor. Stepping inside, he was instantly greeted by a narrow bridge, perhaps twenty feet in length, connecting the entrance to the inner core of the reactor. Had he walked without looking where he was going, he would have toppled over the edge and found himself plummeting into the mako below. This was one of ShinRa's protective measures against intruders – monsters and humans alike – but a lot of new technicians had also lost their lives with the reactor's horrible design. The smell was especially overpowering in this area, and he wasted no time in crossing the bridge, entering the next room.

Genesis halted in his tracks as the door hissed behind him, his eyes on the pods that filled the room. The interior of the reactor was small – all administrative work, he knew, was done on the floor above, and all technical work was conducted at the platforms below, jutting out at odd angles from the concrete walls of the reactor. He moved forwards, reminiscing the last time he had been in this room, so many years ago. This was where he had truly fallen as a SOLDIER and friend. This was where he had poisoned Sephiroth's mind with words like _monster_ and _JENOVA_ and had literally shoved the Silver General off the edge of sanity. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he climbed the metal staircase, past the pods that housed unfortunate men who had been turned into monsters as they pickled gruesomely in concentrated mako.

He was ready for this moment.

Tapping in the access codes to JENOVA's chamber which he had readily obtained before the mission, Genesis moved inside and looked around. His mind conjured the image from past memories, of plastic tubes running along the walls, of pipes decorating the inner wall, of a metallic statue hiding a long cylinder container which housed the Calamity of the Skies. A pang of dread and disbelief tore at him as, horrified, he realised that he was alone.

The room was completely bare.

JENOVA was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"I'd like to propose Zack being promoted to First after the Wutai mission."<p>

Sephiroth looked up from the control panel in front of him, arching an eyebrow at his stocky friend. "You believe he is ready?"

"There is little more that I can teach him," Angeal concurred.

"Hmm." He tapped in the last commands of the report and powered off the panel. The training room lights flickered off, and they moved, side by side, to the door. "You wish for a recommendation letter?" he asked, barely able to keep the disapproval from entering his voice.

His friend seemed to recoil at the idea, shrinking back with his palms facing forward. His face was almost ashen with disbelief. "No, no! I just wish for you to consider it. When you join us in Wutai, perhaps you can take the time to challenge and assess him? I have little doubt that he is ready, but there might be things that I've overlooked," he said quickly. "I'm sure you're the best judge to see if he's ready or not." They walked out from the training room, the darkness immediately turning to light as they entered the fully illuminated corridor.

Sephiroth felt the corners of his lips twitch slightly. It was unheard of for him to give anyone his recommendation out of favour alone – even for a close friend like Angeal. But the thought that his friend might _request_ for him to do such an unfair act was even harder to believe. Sephiroth stopped walking, and they stood at the side of the corridor. He leaned to rest his back against the smooth, silver wall and fixed his eyes on his friend, crossing his arms. "Perhaps I will challenge him," he decided, his head inclined a fraction of an inch.

"You will?" Angeal's face broke into a wide smile. He brought up his left fist in a gesture of triumph and determination. "I'll make sure he doesn't disappoint. You may be surprised with what he can accomplish when he puts his mind into it. In any case... how well did I do?"

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows at his friend's question, recalling the spar they've just had. He wondered if he should offer his criticisms a friend or a general of ShinRa, and decided to pick the former. He uncrossed his arms, his left hand moving to rest lightly on Masamune's hilt. "Better. I still believe you should throw the toy sword away." He stared disdainfully at the SOLDIER-issue sword sheathed by Angeal's right hip. "Your blows are naturally heavy and powerful. The sword doesn't play to your strengths, and thus, it takes more effort for your body to adjust to the lack of balance in weight and strength. I'd hate to think, Angeal, that you've been improving because you're starting to get used to that toy. It does not compliment your potential."

Angeal threw his head back and laughed. "If it's only sword choice that you're unsatisfied with, then I have no reason to worry. This sword is far too large. It is unwieldy," he said lightly, his thumb indicating the Buster Sword. Sephiroth frowned, narrowing his eyes at his friend. He knew all too well that the large sword's weight had never bothered the muscular First. Still, he had long given up trying to persuade his friend to use the blade. Angeal stubbornness could defeat a Grand Horn's refusal to move from protecting its territory, and he would sooner break every SOLDIER-issue sword that came his way to avoid using the Buster. He turned his head, gazing at the far side of the wall as he tried to imagine his friend battling Wutaian soldiers with the Buster. No doubt, Angeal would be able to rise up the ranks if he utilised his skills fully – by experience and strength, he should have long been assigned the rank of a Commander like Genesis.

"Are you quite alright, Sephiroth?"

The question took the Silver General by surprise. He turned his eyes to his friend, eyebrows raised questioningly. Angeal was looking at him in deep concern, all traces of his good humour early now gone from his kind features. His mako blue eyes were sharp, almost as if he was trying to will the answer by gaze alone.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth answered, unable to keep the bewilderment from his voice. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed strangely passive these last few days. It's not because of Wutai, is it?" Angeal asked, moving his hand to rest against his chin as he continued to examine him.

The theory was absurd. "Of course not." What did he need to mope over Wutai for, when he knew the mission was in the safe hands of his own friend? Wutai was the least of his concerns. Genesis, Cloud, and his own visions, however, were a different matter...

Angeal didn't seem convinced. He crossed his arms, exhaling loudly with a shake of his head. Sephiroth had the feeling the First was going to continue interrogating him, but a small 'ahem' took their attention. They both turned to the source of the sound, and he instantly frowned. Professor Hojo was walking slowly towards them from one of the medical training rooms. His back was, as usual, hunched over, and his long black hair was tied back. The contrast of his hair against his pale, almost sickly skin, and his white lab coat was glaring. He looked like a black and white enthusiast, taking either 'yes' or 'no' as his only answers, with no regard to the grey areas in life. The professor approached them and, with his right forefinger, pushed his glasses up and peered at Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth. My fine soldier. How do you do?"

The calculative, _judgmental_ voice sent a pang through his chest. He resisted the urge to take a step back from the professor, disliking how his body immediately tensed in the scientist's presence. "How do you do, Professor?" Sephiroth replied stiffly. "I did not receive word that you have returned to Midgar."

"I came back an hour ago and went straight to work... heard about what that Hollander has done to our science department and realised staying put will do no good, no good at all." He rubbed his hands together. "Useless fool. It's just as well ShinRa has sent him away. Incompetent humans are nothing but..." Here, his gaze turned to Angeal, studying the man briefly, almost as if he was looking _through_ the black-haired SOLDIER, before turning his eyes to the ground. "..._things_ to be protected."

Sephiroth noticed Angeal shuffling closer to him, and for once, he was grateful for the close contact. He had no care for humanity in general, but Angeal wasn't a mere _thing_ the professor could talk down to. "I'm glad you made it back safely. Where were you before this?" he asked, trying to be civil with the spiteful scientist.

"In my other labs. I had to go to the Northern Crater for a while, purely last minute. Otherwise, I would have come back sooner. I heard you weren't chosen to lead the squad to Wutai?"

"No. Angeal will be leading the team." The general waved his hand at his friend; a small introduction.

"And a fine job he must do." Hojo sneered and shook his head, almost as if he hadn't registered Angeal's presence at all. Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't. "Once I lead the science department, the President will receive better advice than those he's forced to listen to now. ShinRa is rotting because of the people surrounding the president, and that is detrimental to the progress of science. And to allow an intruder to breach the place! You fought with him, hmm?"

The black eyes were curious, and Sephiroth clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at the man. He could well read the thoughts running through the scientist's head, the calculations of a mind that saw procedures in everything – even human development. If he admitted to fighting Cloud, Hojo would know that he had not managed to kill the blond fighter. That would lead to him concluding that there was something amiss, which might lead him to another one of the professor's painful physical examinations. Denying the fact would produce the same results, and he would be labelled as weak. It didn't matter what answer Sephiroth gave – the scientist had made his conclusion, and nothing he said would change that. He kept silent, but Hojo was still expecting a response, refusing to allow the question go unanswered. His presence was unnerving, and Sephiroth knew it was useless to try and win against the man. "I did," he answered finally. "He is a capable fighter."

"Hah!" Hojo threw his hand up, waving it twice in the form of a dismissal. "It's not that he's strong, but that the rest of you are weak," he snapped, turning his gaze to Angeal and widening his eyes, almost as if seeing the muscular man for the first time. "Perhaps when you head to Wutai, you can try to locate him. Surely a spy like that can be wheedled out. Good for nothings!"

"He claimed he wasn't a Wutai spy." Sephiroth dropped his gaze, suddenly uncomfortable that the conversation had shifted to Cloud's potential whereabouts. He couldn't fathom the feeling of... _protectiveness_... that seemed to wash over him, but he knew Hojo was the last person he wanted to talk to regarding the blond fighter. Cloud was _his_ challenge, _his_ opponent – the professor must not take interest and pull him away when Sephiroth himself had not had the chance to confront the man.

Hojo snorted. "Claims! Hollander claims he's an exceptional scientist, but the only specimens he produces are failures!" Sephiroth's left forefinger twitched, bumping against Masamune's guard. He moved his hand to clench the hilt.

"Actually, I would like to ask a question, Professor," Angeal said slowly, speaking for the first time since the scientist approached them. His eyes were on Sephiroth as he voiced his question. "The man has a mako gleam in his eyes. He said it was due to poisoning."

"And so, what is so interesting about that?" Hojo snapped, glaring at the black-haired SOLDIER. His gaze was degrading, almost as if he deemed Angeal unworthy of his time and voice. Once again, Sephiroth felt the tug of Masamune's presence against his gloved hand. He thought he saw Angeal's brows pull slightly at the scientist's sharp question, but he might have imagined it. With Angeal, it was difficult to decipher if one had – or could ever – breach that nearly impenetrable wall of patience he was so famous for.

"Is that customary?"

"It's not unheard of if he's been running around our reactors too much. It's not remarkable. Any scientist knows that!" The professor turned, shaking his head as he grumbled about mankind not appreciating science enough in their lives. He shuffled away, pausing only to fix another stare at Sephiroth. "Maybe you should catch that intruder. Bring that mighty reputation of yours back up again... or maybe you need another physical. I won't have ShinRa looking down on you, and your inability to join the Wutai War is insulting."

He left.

Angeal let out a low whistle once the scientist disappeared from view. "That was incredibly harsh," he said, shaking his head.

Sephiroth felt his shoulders relax, and was silent for several minutes before he responded to his friend. "It's not unlike him." When Professor Gast had passed away, it was Hojo who had raised him. He had spent most of his childhood in labs and testing facilities under the professor's care, and knew Hojo held a special obsession towards his talents... perhaps due to how he had raised him himself. Sephiroth had always disliked the oily man, however, and avoided him as soon as he received his freedom upon joining SOLDIER. Today was one of his most unlucky days, to come across the professor so unexpectedly.

"You seem to... know him quite well," Angeal said hesitantly. The black-haired SOLDIER had reached out with his right hand, resting it lightly against his elbow. Sephiroth glanced at it, taking small comfort in the gesture.

He shook his head, giving his friend a light shrug. "The professor was the one who raised me."

"And your family?"

It was the wrong question to ask.

"I have no family." He turned his back on Angeal, releasing himself from his friend's hold, and tilted his head slightly to gaze at the ceiling. "I've been an orphan since I can remember. My mother's name is Jenova. And I know nothing more than that."

"You didn't care to ask Professor Hojo about your past?"

For a moment, Sephiroth was quiet. Then he shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. He shrugged, his hands raised as though he was addressing the hallway in front of them. "What does it matter, anyway? My mother is dead. And you'll be late for your session with your charge."

Angeal checked his PHS and grimaced. He had a few minutes left, and knew Zack would _enjoy_ poking him if he was late. "Sephiroth –"

"We'll resume this conversation later," the Silver General answered promptly. His back still turned away, he raised his left hand and gave a small wave. "Enjoy your session with your charge... and tell him I will be testing his capabilities during the mission, and I expect him to exceed all expectations."

Sephiroth didn't turn to see his friend's expression, but he heard the small intake of breath following his words. A small smile appeared on his lips as he walked away, heading towards the elevator. It was nearing evening, and though a part of him wished to retire to his private room, he decided to head to his office instead. He wanted to know if there had been any reports regarding Genesis's mission in Nibelheim. For a short moment, he longed for the company of the crimson SOLDIER. Genesis would have scoffed at the talk of family, and such dismissal would have sobered him for Genesis, too, never cared for the delicate feelings associated with _home_ or _relatives _or _belonging_. He refused to admit that, for so many years, he had often felt lost when the subject of family was presented to him.

It took a painful few minutes for the elevator to arrive, and when the door slid open, Sephiroth was surprised to see Tseng standing inside, hands clasped together in front of him. He moved into the elevator and nodded once to the black-suited man – the Turk's eyes and almost unnoticeable nod being the only factors showing that his presence was actually acknowledged by the Wutaian.

"Evening, Tseng," Sephiroth greeted.

The Turk looked at him. "How are you?"

"Fine. Any news on the intruder?"

"A little," Tseng answered. "We have a lead from someone in the slums. The target was sighted purchasing a staff from a weapons-seller in Sector Five. We have yet to determine the significance of this."

"A staff?" Sephiroth repeated, turning the new discovery over in his head. "What type of staff?"

"The weapon is called a 'Guard Stick'," Tseng replied. "It is a plain metal rod, with reinforced ends and a black handle. Perhaps five foot long." He raised his right hand, indicating the presumed height of the staff in question.

Sephiroth recalled seeing a staff like that. It had been with the girl he had met in the slums... Aerith. His bangs fell in front of his face as he bowed his head, remembering the encounter with the strange girl. She had been practicing materia usage, and at the time, had not even held the weapon properly. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Both men stepped out and turned to face each other. "He gave the staff to a girl in the slums."

Tseng raised his eyebrows, his surprise carefully concealed. "Yes... How did you know?"

"I met the girl," he answered. "It was a coincidence. She said someone had left a staff for her, as well as a mastered Heal materia." Thinking about it now, he had wondered how Aerith knew it was a man who left the weapon behind. Had Aerith hidden the truth from him? Had she really known who Cloud was? "Does she have a connection to Cloud?"

"None that we have traced yet," Tseng replied, deeply troubled. He, too, had tracked the Guard Stick to Aerith, but he couldn't see why Cloud would leave something like that for the girl. ShinRa had monitored the last Ancient for years, even before she was born, and he knew Cloud had no ties to the girl. He would have known if that were the case. Professor Gast, Aerith's father, was a ShinRa scientist after all.

"You have been keeping tabs on the girl," Sephiroth remarked, remembering the Turk he had spotted. He raised a hand and gestured to the walls around them. "Is she important to ShinRa?"

Tseng averted the general's gaze and turned, his left side facing the man. "She is an Ancient. The last one," he said quietly. "We have reason to keep an eye on her."

"An Ancient?" It seemed like an impossible stretch. Ancients were legend, and Sephiroth never knew they were actual beings that still existed on the Planet. "You are certain?"

"Yes. Her mother once assisted the science department in the study of the Ancients. But that is all I can tell you," Tseng answered. "She is valuable to the company, and if she has ties with Cloud, we will need to find out and protect her. I do not wish, however, for her life to be affected by the company. I expect you to understand." The Turk held his hand out, his eyes unreadable. Sephiroth thought he detected something else with the man's words, but he couldn't figure out what. He suddenly wished Angeal was still with him; his stocky friend was a lot better in reading hidden meanings behind words**. **Grasping the Turk's hand, Sephiroth gave a single, firm shake, then Tseng dismissed himself.

Ancients...

Sephiroth knew very little about Ancients, and now, he couldn't help but take interest. If she was really an Ancient, it was no wonder she felt so comfortable working with a mastered materia. The knowledge of her ancestors must've spoken to her, guided her, and given her a talent no human, no SOLDIER, could possibly have – even if she wasn't aware of it. Sephiroth entered his office and locked the door behind him, taking his place behind his desk and resting his unsheathed sword on top of the polished wood. Cloud... did he know who Aerith was? Tseng made it clear the two couldn't have met before, so what was his purpose behind leaving the staff and materia? Had Cloud been acting to protect the girl? If so, why? Did he know she was an Ancient?

Suddenly, there seemed to be more behind the blond fighter than Sephiroth had thought. A gifted fighter, suddenly appearing from thin air to kill him... then escaping, but not without taking the time to purchase a weapon for the last Ancient...

He couldn't find the connection, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he understood. Hojo's degrading remarks floated back to him and he looked at the reflection of his mako eyes from Masamune's blade. _Cloud..._

Sephiroth made his decision. He would hunt the man down and make sure he receive all his answers, even if it meant doing so by force.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: **_Finally_, we're here. Thanks, everyone, for staying with the story until now! :D I promise you that the chapter after this will definitely be where the fun begins. Credit to **ScribeOfRED** for beta-ing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

"_No way, yo! 'Course we didn't let you down! __We spotted the target sixteen hours ago leaving Cosmo Canyon... but lost him after that – he disappeared inside all those rocks. And the guy has a buddy now, boss. Weird, red monster-thing. Sure you don't want us to blast them open?_"

Pacing around the ShinRa helipad, Tseng stopped in his tracks and glanced at the grey ShinRa helicopter that stood fifty feet from him, its blades whipping across the air and sending a powerful, dust-tainted gust of wind his way. Behind it stood four more, and he could see a number of SOLDIERs and infantrymen running around as they tended to their supplies and last-minute checks. From observation, it seemed as if the squad was ready to leave for Wutai – an impressive feat, considering Heidegger had moved the date of departure a week earlier than scheduled. He coughed lightly, turning his attention back to his PHS, his eyes now trained onto the concrete ground. "Your duty is merely to follow him, Reno. Were you spotted?"

"'_Course not! Take_s _a lot more to spot the Turks_ _than just looking at the sky, yo!"_

"Be careful. Remember that our primary objective is to locate and observe what he's doing. Does he seem to be heading anywhere specific? Rocket Town, maybe?"

"_Not yet. Definitely going nowhere near Rocket Town. Seems like they've been moving in circles. Can't see his chick anywhere, too. Maybe it died at Cosmo Canyon."_ There was a thump, followed by a small cry of pain and a string of curses. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the red-head snap angrily at his partner – Rude's reprimanding, deep voice was almost inaudible with Reno busily complaining about the unnecessary smack on the head and the potential danger it could cause them if he had yanked the helicopter's joystick. It took a while for Reno to speak into the PHS again. "_Sorry, boss. But he did leave the chocobo behind._"

"I see," Tseng mused, his left hand moving to rest inside his pants pocket. He walked away from the helicopters and saw Angeal's charge, Zack, standing at the entrance of the helipad. He had a friend with him – a SOLDIER Second Class. "Keep up the good work, Reno. Report to me again once the target settles somewhere."

"_You got it, yo!"_

Tseng ended the call and slipped his PHS into the chest pocket of his spotless black suit. He frowned and watched the flurry of activity before him, one hand moving to wipe the dust off his face as he pondered over the latest findings. Cosmo Canyon was, yet again, another location he hadn't thought Cloud would head to. The valley was peaceful, and it was by far the last place ShinRa would expect problems to arise from for they have never had any troubles with the area. It troubled him deeply to think that there was a possibility he might have overlooked what could potentially be the best hideout for an anti-ShinRa group. And Cloud had found a _companion_ in Cosmo Canyon. What was this link he was missing? Who was this companion of his, and what motive did they have to be travelling to a different continent like that? Tseng had expected Cloud to come in contact with Wutai by now, or to at least head to Rocket Town to take part in the large anti-ShinRa activity that Genesis had been sent to disband.

It was difficult to believe that he might have been wrong... that perhaps Cloud may not have any ties to any anti-ShinRa groups after all.

Crossing his arms, Tseng bowed his head and recalled the large map that was pinned against the wall of his office. He had studied the map for so many hours before that he had memorised the information in it. Multicoloured threads held together by board pins marked the various places Cloud had been spotted, and also the places he had stopped to visit. The first trail began just outside Midgar, where he had initially been discovered by SOLDIER First Class Angeal and his charge, Zack Fair. From there, the target made his way to ShinRa, then to Sector Five (the last Ancient's church, specifically), then Kalm... Then a long route which took him to the other continent, where he eventually made his way to Cosmo Canyon...

It didn't make any sense.

With Cloud infiltrating headquarters and attacking Sephiroth, Tseng's first theory was that Cloud belonged to an anti-ShinRa group – Wutai being a possible option – with his own agenda in mind. His unfathomable escape from the 66th floor had him convinced that Cloud had contacts working with him inside the company, and after a long line of careful and dangerous research, Tseng discovered that there _was_ actually a small faction moving against the president – amazingly led by the president's own son, Rufus ShinRa. Yet Rufus was still young, and the faction did not seem to be as threatening to the company compared to AVALANCHE, which were still silently terrorising ShinRa buildings and armed forces. Knowing, with growing dread, that there were some people he couldn't trust in headquarters, Tseng had no option but to trust the only person who couldn't possibly be Cloud's ally – the one he tried to kill: Sephiroth.

Cloud's appearance and contact with Aerith worried him, and he knew he had no options in securing the Ancient's safety but to tell the general himself _why_ she needed to be protected. It was entirely possible that Cloud knew Aerith was an Ancient, and he could potentially use her against the company. Hojo would never allow _anything_ to happen to the girl, after all – even if it meant paying millions for her release had she been abducted by the man. Tseng had faith in the Turks, but even he knew not to underestimate a man who could escape headquarters just as easily as how he had infiltrated it.

If Cloud really did know Aerith's true nature, then his visit to Cosmo Canyon made sense. Professor Gast, Aerith's late father, had close ties with Cosmo Canyon – he had provided the red canyon with a large telescope as a gift for the wisdom they shared with him about the Planet. It was a place anyone would probably end up visiting if they were to look up information about the deceased scientist. But why? What was Cloud planning? Or was he actually working under someone, like Rufus ShinRa, and was now scouting information about Aerith? Had his encounter with Sephiroth been a ruse?

Tseng sighed, glancing once again at the helipad's entrance. As if on cue, the door swung open and Director Lazard stepped out, Angeal and Sephiroth accompanying him. He watched as the blond man greeted the black-haired Second, resulting in the young SOLDIER to rub the back of his head, almost embarrassingly, before turning to Angeal. The stocky First said something, then gestured to both Lazard and Sephiroth, and Tseng watched incredulously as Zack launched himself at Angeal in what seemed oddly like... a bear hug. He arched his eyebrow, wondering what Angeal could _possibly_ say to spark such a reaction from the black-haired SOLDIER, and wistfully wished he had SOLDIER's enhanced hearing if only to know what was being said. The helmeted Second moved his hand against his tinted visor as Angeal forcefully released himself from Zack's arms and Tseng felt his lips tug into a small smile. Zack reminded him of Reno: full of excess energy and a strange hyperactivity that was hard to control, causing mild headaches to those around him.

The director and two Firsts began to walk away from the two Second Class SOLDIERs and Tseng took that as his cue to move towards them. It seemed, by now, that the helicopters were ready to depart for Wutai. The many SOLDIERs and infantrymen had vanished into their choppers, leaving only the commanding officer waiting for further orders. As Tseng neared the three, he felt a spark of hope entering his chest; hope that the war between Wutai and ShinRa would end soon, hope that Angeal was truly the one SOLDIER who could bring an end to the ruthless war. Though his roots were tied deep in Wutai soil, his loyalties have always been with ShinRa, and that conflict oftentimes made him feel at a loss, even if he did not show it.

Discarding his thoughts, he approached Lazard and the two Firsts and nodded in greeting. "Director Lazard... Sephiroth, Angeal."

"Tseng." Lazard stepped forward and shook his hand. His grip was firm, the mark of a man who was comfortable with where he stood, being surrounded by infantrymen and SOLDIER operatives. "How are the preparations on your side?"

"We've investigated the terrains there, and found no abnormal activity going on. Wutai still hasn't resorted to finding alliances outside their territory."

Lazard gave a half-laugh and shook his head. "Such is the pride of those from Wutai. But at least it will be easier for us to finally bring an end to this war." The director had taken his glasses off and produced a silk handkerchief from his pants pocket as he spoke. Tseng watched interestedly as the blond man cleared his spotless glasses with more concentration than one would normally give. He avoided eye contact, and seemed thoughtful as he spoke. Silently, Tseng wondered if the man's refusal to look at him was because of his Wutaian origins, and he felt a small pang of resentment in his chest. "I have high hopes in Angeal," Lazard said, placing his glasses back on eyeing the SOLDIER in question.

"Thank you," Angeal answered, inclining his head slightly, seemingly oblivious to the scene before him. "I will not disappoint."

"Of course. And this _is_ the chance for us to observe Zack's capabilities," Lazard said, his tone almost humorous. There was a rather amused, almost thoughtful smile on his lips as he spoke. Tseng turned his gaze on the bouncy Second, still standing far off at the helipad's entrance.

.

"I know you'll do a great job, but make sure you're still careful, alright?" Kunsel punched Zack's shoulder lightly, trying to hide his worry. Large monster infestations and dealing with anti-ShinRa factions was one thing, but war was a completely different matter. While a small part of him did feel rather envious towards his comrade, he knew full well that Zack's fighting capabilities were on an entirely different level compared to him. Zack was special in many ways, perhaps more than ready to be promoted as a First Class SOLDIER, even though his scatterbrained friend always managed to get himself into trouble. If Zack's cleverness was half of his curiosity and lack of concentration, perhaps he would have made First long ago. Zack seemed to have the envious knack of being clumsy enough to get into trouble, yet smart enough that it didn't get him into _too_ much trouble.

Kunsel resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his friend moved his hands to his waist, one of his trademark gestures when he was feeling particularly proud of himself.

"You bet'cha! I'll make it to First in no time! And then you'll be next!" Zack said cheerfully, his grin so wide Kunsel could barely suppress his chuckle. Lowering his arms, the young Second dropped his voice. "Make sure you tell me if you have any leads on Cloud, okay? I'll keep my eyes out for him in Wutai."

He nodded. "I know he was spotted in Wutai, but you never know where he might go next. Don't lose your focus."

"No way am I gonna do that! You heard Angeal. Sephiroth is coming to assess me once we secure the fort!" Kunsel watched as Zack began to perform his squats. He shook his head, amazed that his friend seemed to be able to do that exercise _anytime_, regardless of where he was. "I'm gonna show him all I've got!"

Kunsel made a small noise of approval, head bobbing up and down as he followed Zack's movements. It was great that Zack hadn't lost his focus for the Wutai mission. The last thing Zack needed was worrying about Cloud when he needed to pay more attention to himself. Kunsel vowed to work his hardest while Zack was gone, to track down the blond man so he could put his friend's mind at ease. He was about to offer more words of encouragement, but a voice from afar interrupted him.

"_Zack!_"

Zack stopped his squats, and they both turned to the source of the voice: Angeal, who stood beside the last helicopter. Kunsel hadn't noticed when the other helicopters had launched. Embarrassed at his lack of concentration, he took a hesitant step back, allowing Zack to take the spotlight. He could make out Sephiroth standing with Director Lazard, and a Turk (Tseng, he knew), a few feet away from the stocky First. They all had their eyes on them, and he suddenly felt self-conscious. Angeal walked a few paces forward, his voice raised. "Let's go!"

The sudden wave of determination rolling off his friend was overwhelming. "Have fun, Zack," Kunsel said softly.

Zack brought his fist up, an unwavering smirk of utter confidence on his face. "Alright!" he cried out, one hand on the hilt of his broadsword attached to his back as he sprinted towards his mentor. "I'm ready to become a hero!"

* * *

><p>The gust of wind from the helicopter blades was irritating, even though Sephiroth had, over the years, gotten used to the unnatural squall. He stepped down from the body of the helicopter, feeling the wind whip through his long, silver hair. His green eyes fixed on the small village up ahead, and he turned his head slightly when three infantrymen clambered down and took their positions behind him. The blades of the helicopter began to slow, and the artificially created wind died down. Turning, his eyes swept across the three troopers, and he could physically see their backs snapping up painfully straight in attention. His face remained unchanged, but he somehow wished they would stop treating like a superior... like any SOLDIER or infantryman had been with Angeal.<p>

It was strange, but after Cloud had disappeared, he felt rather left out for he had longed for that small bit of attention he felt when he was faced with the blond man. Cloud had challenged him as an equal, not as someone above. He'd only gotten such treatment from Angeal and Genesis – Angeal as a friend, and Genesis, more often than not, as a rival. After so many years of being treated as a superior, it was refreshing to find someone else who drew no lines in position with him. Of course, he had fought with many anti-ShinRa factions, and some had never acknowledged his superiority... but they had been fighting as enemies, not as human beings. Cloud had labelled him as an enemy, but he hadn't been disgraceful. He had his motives in making him his enemy, unlike the anti-ShinRa groups who had fought with him because he was a part of the company.

The small _click_ as Masamune's guard brushed against his coat made the infantrymen stand even straighter, if it were even possible, and Sephiroth snapped out of his thoughts. He nearly chuckled as he brooded over how dark his thoughts had been, and suppressed a sigh. What was he thinking? Perhaps, Sephiroth thought, his inability to join the Wutai war had affected his emotions after all. Not even twenty-four hours had passed since Angeal had left for Wutai before he'd found himself in the cramped underbelly of a helicopter, whisked to this backwater town to retrieve Genesis.

He would never find the likes of these three infantrymen worthy of his companionship and his trust.

"We're here to take back SOLDIER First Class Genesis. There is very little possibility that we will face trouble here, but I want you to take positions and guard the perimeter of the town nonetheless," Sephiroth ordered, receiving a prompt 'Sir!' from the three. He nodded approvingly, turning sharply against his heel. His long coat billowed behind him as he allowed his back to face the troopers. "Let's go."

They made their way to the entrance of the village, leaving the helicopter and its pilot behind, and Sephiroth directed his thoughts to the main reason why they were here in the first place. The previous evening, Lazard had received a call from Genesis shortly after Angeal's departure, reporting that the task of clearing the Nibelheim dragons had been successfully accomplished. There were brief words exchanged between them, and Sephiroth had offered to lead the retrieval group himself, much to the Director's surprise. But Lazard had understood his desire to get out of Midgar and thus approved his joining the group with the mission of guaranteeing the safety of the town. As Sephiroth walked, he recalled the Director's perplexed face when he had shut his PHS. Lazard said Genesis had sounded 'strange', but wouldn't elaborate further. One thing in particular stood out to him.

"_Genesis said he didn't need a medic._"

Sephiroth could feel a small spark of worry growing in his chest and he clenched Masamune's hilt, entering the village. There were a few people around who looked up at him as he entered – some, without surprise, immediately scampered away and retreated into their homes. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes caught his attention, and he watched curiously as she ducked around the side of the house, disappearing from view. It may have been his imagination, but he thought she had _stumbled_ in her hurry. Somehow, he could have sworn he had seen her before, but he didn't get the chance to ponder over the matter. One man braved himself to walk over to them and held his hand out.

"Welcome to Nibelheim. My name is Axel. You're from SOLDIER, aren't you?"

The first thought that crossed his mind was that Axel was most probably a former soldier. He walked with a distinct air of authority and control that was common among soldiers who had left the service, but like most soldiers, and people in general, he seemed rather uncomfortable being in the presence of SOLDIER. The man was bulky, almost like Angeal, but was significantly shorter by a few inches. His hair was long, reaching down to his shoulders, and watery-grey eyes peered at him curiously. He was tapping his fingers against his leg – a clear sign of discomfort. He was much older than Sephiroth, and had a notable scar running down the side of his neck.

Sephiroth looked at the hand before turning his eyes to the village. "Have there been any more dragon sightings here?"

The man seemed surprised with his response. "N-No, none. I... I apologise for how we didn't greet your comrade," Axel said quietly, visibly flinching as Sephiroth's eyes flashed to him. "I wasn't here when he arrived, and the villagers... they were scared of the dragons. But he cleared them, and I can't thank you enough."

"Where is he?"

"At the inn," Axel answered, his head bowed low in embarrassment. "It's right over there." He pointed to the large building located closest to the village's entrance.

Sephiroth inclined his head slightly in thanks and moved to the building. He paused once to address his men, who were following closely behind him like annoying chocobo chicks. "Keep guard outside. Try to find out if anything else is going on here. We'll leave shortly." He watched as his men saluted stiffly and proceeded to take their positions around the village, giving him back his much-needed space. One trooper positioned himself by the inn's door, also keeping an eye on the village's entrance. The other moved towards the house where he had spotted the blonde woman earlier, and the last soldier took a faraway location north-east, where Sephiroth could make out a trail presumably leading into the mountains. They slammed their right boots down on the ground, adjusting their guns and keeping watch.

Satisfied, he took that as his cue to proceed.

It was easy enough to locate Genesis's room when he made his way into the inn, after remembering to retrieve a bag filled with Genesis's belongings from the infantryman by the inn's door. Genesis was the only occupant in the building. They were probably the only outsiders the town had seen in a while. The innkeeper – a man whose features were so bland Sephiroth couldn't seem to commit them to memory – pointed in the direction of the stairs, telling him Genesis was in 'the first door on the left.' As Sephiroth approached the red, carpeted stairs in quick strides, he glanced in through one of the open room doors and was unsurprised to see pale yellow walls and poor lighting. Despite the utter plainness of the inn, Sephiroth could not shake off the feeling that he had been there before.

It seemed strange, but as he reached the landing, peering through the large double-bay window on his right, he was sure that he knew the place. Nibelheim. He had never been sent on any missions here, that he could recall... but something about the small town tugged at his heart, telling him that he had a connection to it that was deeper than he could understand... He suddenly wondered if it had some relation to his past, before his memories of growing up in labs began. It unnerved him, and for a moment he stood staring out the window, listening to the small sounds of the innkeeper moving around below.

And that was when he realised he could hear nothing from Genesis's room.

Genesis was hardly vocal if left to his own devices. The man had a love for books and literature, and the most noise he would make when left alone was if he recited LOVELESS out loud. But even so, it was unnatural that Sephiroth couldn't hear _anything_. No sounds of boots walking across the floorboards... no sounds of a whistling blade cutting through air as he practiced his sword moves... no small noises of annoyance or approval at a text the crimson SOLDIER might have been reading... There was only utter silence.

Moving over to the oaken door, Sephiroth tapped lightly against the hard wood. There was no answer. His brows pulled together, and he turned the doorknob. It was unlocked.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth pushed the door open, his eyebrows rising as his green eyes travelled across the room. He spotted a soiled, shredded crimson coat lying against the back of a wooden chair, and a pair of boots on the floor – one of the boots was lying on its side. That was unusual. The man had an obsession with his boots, and would always ensure they were cleaned and standing by the foot of his bed before going to sleep. Despite this, both were covered in mud and what looked like dragon blood. Genesis's clothes were on the seat of the chair, and he immediately turned his gaze towards the bed, where he could just see a head of rust-coloured hair poking out from under the covers. A small sigh escaped his lips as he set the bag down, crossing over to his friend. "Genesis," he called again, his voice only a notch higher this time.

The crimson SOLDIER stirred and opened his eyes. Sephiroth was surprised to see that his eyes were fever-bright, but upon spotting him, Genesis cracked a grin. "My... what have we here? The great general in the backwater town of Nibelheim? _My friend, the fates are cruel. There is no joy, no honour remains._"

He resisted the sigh of relief that nearly escaped his lips. If Genesis could still sprout LOVELESS upon waking, the crimson SOLDIER was fine. He glanced at the bloodstained coat. "I take it you brought down the dragons?"

Genesis snorted. "Brought them down? They were hardly a challenge! Three dragons – I could have taken on more." He pushed part of the covers away and attempted to sit up. Sephiroth stepped back, allowing his friend his space. He realised Genesis was wearing a plain white shirt; he must've gotten it from somewhere to replace the shredded clothes lying on a heap on the chair. It was just as well, Sephiroth thought, that he had the intuition of bringing the commander's clothes. His eyes slid to the duffel bag, and he noticed Genesis's head turning the same direction. "Ah, Sephiroth. You've outdone yourself. Thank you." The words were forced, spoken between clenched teeth. It did not escape his mind that his friend had been struggling to sit up.

"You are injured."

"And so are you, but perhaps in soul and mind, and not the body!"

Ignoring him, he took out a FullCure materia, absorbing the magic into his hand. Genesis looked up, and Sephiroth was surprised to see a look of... _defeat_ on his face. It was a face Sephiroth had only seen once, on a mission so long ago when Genesis had failed to protect a young client, resulting in her death. He had not seen the expression ever since, and for a moment, such a look startled him. It was as if the crimson SOLDIER was _daring_ him to try to use the materia. Perplexed, he pushed the thought aside and cast the spell onto his friend, watching as Genesis closed his eyes and breathe a small sigh of relief. Silence settled between the two as they waited for the spell to work its magic, to restore the commander back to full health. When Genesis finally spoke again, his tone was light, full of humour. "Am I required to return to Midgar again, now?"

"Not until tomorrow, latest," Sephiroth answered, moving to walk across the room. He stopped at the chair, eyeing the torn crimson coat that was draped across it, both curious and concerned. It was beyond repair, that much he could see. Not only was it drenched in black dragon blood, it was also heavily stained with human blood. Genesis's, he presumed, feeling the fingers of his left hand twitch slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I must be." The words were whispered, and Sephiroth turned to watch his friend climb out from under the cream covers, retrieving the duffel bag he had brought earlier. Genesis moved with a strange stiffness that he couldn't relate to. It disturbed him to think that, even after receiving a FullCure, his friend might still be in pain. Yet there were some injuries that materia couldn't heal, some pains that mako couldn't touch... Those type of soreness, he knew, could only be cured by taking a long rest, which was what he knew his friend needed right now. But this wasn't the place for him to rest.

He moved away from the chair, walking towards the door and grasping the doorknob. "I will wait downstairs. Come down when you are ready... A helicopter is waiting."

Genesis sighed loudly. "As you wish, general," he drawled.

Sephiroth turned his head slightly, glancing back at his friend as he pushed the door open. He saw, through the corner of his eye behind his long bangs, his friend pulling out the red coat that was his signature outfit as well as the black turtleneck sweater that served as SOLDIER's standard uniform. His friend began to lift his shirt, but he paused, turning back to eye the general – Sephiroth closed the door before Genesis could realise he was watching. Silently, he made his way down the steps and out of the inn, wondering what Genesis may be hiding from him to pause like that. He had observed the room, had seen the small pouch with a few gil spilling out on the table near the chair, and knew that it was unlikely Genesis couldn't afford to purchase enough potions to heal himself if he couldn't sufficiently do so with magic. Why, then, had he left himself weak and injured before falling asleep? It had been at least one full day since Genesis fought the dragons... had the mako not been enough to mend his wounds?

Curiosity gnawed inside his chest, but he also had other pressing matters to attend to. He walked towards the infantryman situated farthest from the inn, close to the mountain trail, and watched as he snapped into attention upon his arrival.

"Report."

"Sir! There are some reports that there's an increase in mako pools around here," the soldier answered, looking around, almost as if trying to search for his source of information. "No other strange reports, apart from that."

"Mako pools," Sephiroth mused. Mako pools were potential goldmines for authentic materia, for they were often found crystallised at the bottom and had far more power than manufactured materia. The discovery of them around mako reactors was not unusual, however, and finding treasure in new pools was unlikely. They were common enough, and unless Genesis – or the dragon – had actually _fallen_ into the pool, the latter being extremely unlikely, considering the pool's small size in comparison to the dragon, Sephiroth couldn't decipher a reason why grave injuries should be left unattended. He suddenly picked out the sound of footsteps heading his way. "Take the other men and scout the area. Report if there's anything unusual. Come back within an hour."

"Sir!"

Sephiroth turned, just in time to see the blonde woman from earlier walking towards him. She stopped abruptly when he locked his eyes on her, perhaps seven feet from where he stood. He took the opportunity to examine her again. She looked oddly familiar, carrying a strange air of familiarity that Sephiroth often felt when facing anyone wearing a white lab coat. Her blonde hair was long and tied back into a ponytail behind her, but it seemed rather spiky at the front. Bright blue eyes gazed at him almost shyly, and he would place her to be around Heidegger's age, if not slightly younger. She was small, frail, and held a small air of nervousness that he disliked. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, prompting her to speak.

"Um... Those dragons... I heard you came to get rid of them?" Her hands were shaking, twisting her white apron as if trying to form some strange knot with the white cotton. She bowed her head, her plain grey dress and her miserable expression causing her to look particularly dull. It didn't escape his notice that she did not provide him with a name.

"They have been dealt with," Sephiroth concurred, his left forefinger playing with Masamune's hilt. Had he known Heidegger would keep such a ridiculous eye on him, he wouldn't have hesitated twice to delve into the Nibelheim Mountains... even if he was going to face some mere Nibel dragons.

"A-All?"

"All three."

She began to say something but hiccupped, tears now welling in her eyes. Strange sounds began to escape her – like sobs mixed with half-formed words that were both incoherent and unusual. Sephiroth felt his fingers curling around Masamune's hilt, his patience wearing thin. Just before he could turn and excuse himself, however, Axel appeared and took her right arm.

"Mrs. Strife, what are you doing here? You should go home. Terra! Take her home; make her some tea, will you?" Axel cried out towards a younger woman to the far left of the water tower, who instantly nodded and rushed to help them.

Sephiroth paid them no attention. He had already turned on his heel, intent on making his way back to the inn.

"Wait! Wait!"

He paused briefly, and the man was in front of him again.

"I'm sorry." Axel ran a hand through his dust-coloured hair, a gesture which reminded Sephiroth of Zack. "She's... she lost her son. We think the dragons got to him. And we can't thank you enough for what you've done."

The credit was actually meant for Genesis, but Sephiroth didn't grace the man with any more words or attention. The man sounded like he was trying to _convince_ him that they were grateful. He inclined his head in a show of politeness and stalked away, stopping to rest his back against the outer wall of the inn to keep watch now the infantrymen had gone off to scout the mountain trails nearby. He felt frustrated. What was he doing? He was SOLDIER's _general_. Angeal had been sent out to Wutai's front lines, a man never before detected by ShinRa had infiltrated headquarters and was capable of going head-to-head with him, and he was in _Nibelheim_ on a _retrieval mission_ and was now examining _mako pools_. Sephiroth clenched the hilt of his katana tighter, feeling the anger and aggravation building up in his chest. Heidegger, Hojo... and now Genesis, who didn't trust him enough to explain why he had not healed himself to full health... Sephiroth felt his jaw set, and he peered from behind his bangs towards the direction of the mountains.

And that was when he saw the fire.

Flames licked the brick buildings of the small backwater town, burning in a wild display of red and yellow and black. Ashes were swept away by the wind's pathetic attempts to put out the blazing fire, and there was the terrible smell of burned corpses and smoke, choking him. Sephiroth felt his hand slip from Masamune's hilt as he focused his eyes into the flames, spotting a man with long hair silhouetted in the distance. Time stopped, and he couldn't fathom how long he stood there, staring at the destruction before him. He could make out minute details of the man... the silver hair... the white pauldrons and black coat... The man was walking away. The man was laughing. The man was... him.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth blinked, the flames instantly vanishing. A sudden gust of Nibelheim wind blew against his face, stinging his cheeks with its unnaturally bitter cold. He turned. Genesis had a hand on his arm, his face perplexed and curious. "Genesis," he breathed.

The crimson SOLDIER immediately stepped back, giving back his personal space. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he answered swiftly, shaking his head. "The men have gone off to scout the mako pools nearby. They should be back soon. Are you ready to leave?"

Genesis nodded, and that was when Sephiroth noticed the duffel bag by his feet. He cursed himself inwardly, telling himself to calm down. Genesis stared at him for a few moments, his expression still curious. Sephiroth, however, gave nothing away, returning his friend's gaze coolly. Finally, the commander shook his head, waving a hand. "How is Angeal? He hasn't left yet... has he?"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "He departed yesterday."

"_What?_" The outcry was startling and unexpected. This time, _he_ was confused to see Genesis's shocked expression, and wondered if his surprise was shown on his face. Genesis turned away, bringing his right hand to his chest. There was a small sound of leather protesting as he dug his fingers into his palms, but Sephiroth was watching his face. Genesis was surprised. But beyond that, the general could detect other emotions: confusion, _anger_... and perhaps even a notable amount of fear. The man began to pace, muttering fast but inaudible words under his breath. And then, finally, he stopped, gazed at his hand, and turned his eyes to Sephiroth. "I see..." Genesis whispered, his gaze softening. "_My friend... the fates are cruel..."_

He refrained himself from asking, knowing rather than assuming that he would never receive an answer. It was perhaps fair, Sephiroth thought, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. He had not shared the problems concerning his visions as well. _What other dark secrets do we keep?_

It didn't take long for the infantrymen to come back, to report that there was nothing wrong or unusual with the mako pools that had appeared nearby. It confirmed, at least to Sephiroth, that whatever it was that was bothering Genesis didn't originate from the small town.

They left rather quickly after that – both Sephiroth and Genesis were eager to get away for different reasons, to seek comfort in the familiar walls of ShinRa. As the helicopter lifted itself off from the ground, Genesis looked out of the window, feeling the dull ache in his chest. In the end, he had achieved nothing. He didn't locate JENOVA. He couldn't see Angeal in time. He didn't find Cloud. As they moved away from Nibelheim, he thought he saw a head of spiky blond hair poking out from the tall grasslands area and he chuckled darkly. He must've been desperate to feel the need to imagine what he wanted to see. The pain in his back, however, was no imagination. The wound had closed and healed, but there was a dull pain where the gash had been... He had finally gotten the answer he had been dreading since waking up in the general's room, so many weeks ago.

He was degrading.


End file.
